


A Fairy Tail Wizard/Tales of Bonds

by striberx



Category: Fairy Tail, Kamen Rider Saber
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 40,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/striberx/pseuds/striberx
Summary: Long ago, The Book of Origin created everything. But after a war broke out, the book scattered about throughout reality itself. Eons later, those responsible for it are back to cause more chaos and havoc. Follow Fairy Tail and their mages as they fight for their friends and family, while dealing with these foes, for this is the start of a new story.
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. A Page Unravels A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Fairy Tail Wizard](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/696631) by striberx. 



* * *

A Fairy Tail Wizard/Tales of Bonds 

* * *

Chapter 1: A Page Unravels A New Beginning

* * *

**_WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties._ **

**_This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge._ **

**_Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story._ **

**_So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^_ **

* * *

_The story goes as such… As the dawn of time began, there was only one world, Wonder World. This place was where all knowledge came from. Mythical creatures, animals, people themselves, along with many other concepts. Magic, fantasy, technology and more. This was all granted by this world and a certain Book of Origin._

_As this book was so powerful, it granted several swordsmen power and created The Sword of Logos. This order was meant to protect the book and its knowledge along with the world itself. But one day, one of the swordsmen betrayed his kind and caused a catastrophe. This not only destroyed many of them, but broke the Book of Origin, casting it and its content throughout reality._

_The world was gone and the Book of Origin was scattered._

_This now created the rest of reality and the universe, making more worlds, concepts and everything else. But evil now arises as it was sought to find the pieces of that book and recreate it for themselves. All of reality is now in danger, and the only hope left are the remnants of the order and its new successors._

_The Question is…. Who will_ fight _for the order?_

* * *

_Screams were being sounded off. People were running in fear or trying to just flee. Monsters were attacking this place, destroying things and kill people. Those that have fallen either faded away into actual pages from a book, or were taken by an ethereal book._

_This was an invasion. One that will cause turmoil everywhere. The things that were attacking were the Megido, creatures bound by tomes. They were supposed to be sealed forever, but someone released them, and they were attacking this city._

_A young boy was hiding away as he watched the chaos from his space. He was scared, he needed to help others, but he couldn’t move from the fear in place. Even if he did try to help, these creatures of the tome would attack him too. It already took some friends and familiar faces away, as they faded or were taken by the ethereal tomes._

_‘I-I…. I need to get home… Dad will take care of them. He’s a Swordsman after all!’ The boy said within his thoughts. The young boy was the son of a veteran Swordsmen of the Sword of Logos, the Order of the Sword meant to protect the Book of Origin._

_But upon this attack, many were sent out to deal with them, so this city was left unprotected, meaning this was planned. The young boy wasn’t the best in his studies, but if someone planned this, this couldn’t be an attack by the Megido’s simply meaning…._

_“There’s a traitor in the Order…” The boy muttered in shock._

**_“Correct, Son of Fire….”_ ** _A ominous, chilling voice sounded off, as the boy flinched, only for him to be apprehended by a… Swordsman?!_

_There holding the young boy was an armored swordsman, wielding purple and grey armor as a purple, masked dragon was on his left shoulder. Evil aura and magic poured out of his body as he dragged the boy by his hair, tossing him into the center of the town, as he witnessed everything closer._

**_“Swordsmen of Fire! Alberon! Show yourself! Or your son dies!”_ ** _The corrupted swordsmen shouted out, as he pointed his blade at the boy._

_In moments, a flash of fire threw out as from it, was an older man, carrying a sword covered in flames. The swordsmen frowned heavily at the sight and even more so at the threat calling him out._

_“Alastor…” Alberon frowned, “Not only have you returned, by your joining our enemies? What has happened to you?!”_

**_“Simply, I saw something unbelievable to describe with words. I was entranced by it… It showed me its power and I submitted to it.”_ ** _Alastor responded,_ **_“And to earn his keep, I will scatter the Book of Origin, so that his power may grow more.”_ **

_“You threw this all away for some entity that swayed you?! You are a Swordsman of Logos!”_

**_“And now, I will be the one to end you.”_ **

_In seconds, the corrupted swordsman dropped the boy as he rushed to Alberon, the two soon clashing in blades. The young boy watched as his father fought this new enemy. Both were using their swords with such grace and prowess that it looked like a dance. Fire and Dark Magic broke out with each strike, both of them unwilling to give an inch to one another._

_Even when the new enemy tried to cheat and attack someone nearby, or even the young boy, Alberon was able to deflect and protect it without losing an inch. It truly was a battle between a veteran and a novice who lost his way._

_Alberon knew this enemy well, as he fought. He was ready to strike him, only for several blasts hit him hard, sending him towards the boy, heavily injured._

_“Dad!” The young boy cried out, rushing to his father who was now too weak to fight. Soon approaching them were 3, high ranking Megido’s, each one chuckling._

**_“This is your end, Alberon… You will die and we will win.”_ ** _Alastor chuckled._ **_“There is no hope for the Order anymore.”_ **

_“You’re wrong….” Alberon panted, weakly standing up, “When there is determination, there is always hope.” He said, as the sword began to glow heavily._

_“Dad?”_

_“Cody… Be brave. Whatever happens, be strong…. Otherwise, the Order truly is done…” Alberon smiled softly, as he raised his blade uphigh, only to slam it down as fire and power raced out from the impact. It was such a powerful move that it began to cover everything in white and earn piercing noise._

_Cody held his head in pain, before everything went black for him…. But soon he began to regain his consciousness, as he opened his eyes. The young boy groaned as he looked around, confused as he wasn’t in town, nor in a battle, but fields of grass._

_“Where… am I?” He questioned, as he felt something in hand as he looked down, as a red book with a dragon on it was in his hand. “Dad? Dad?” He called out as he got up, worried._

_“Hm? Who are you?” Another voice called out, as the boy turned his head to see a young girl with blonde hair next to him, with a doll in hand._

_“I-I… I’m…” He tried to think of something, but he couldn’t think of anything as he dropped to the ground, soon tearing up as he began to cry out._

_The crying was heard as another person walked out. It was a young woman who almost looked exactly like the young girl, just older as she saw the sight. “Oh my… what happened, Lucy?” She asked the girl._

_“This boy just… came out of nowhere and started crying, mama.” She responded as the woman walked over and picked up the boy._

_“Shh, Shh… It’s okay. We’ll help you out.” She smiled sweetly, as the boy began to slowly stop crying. “There we go. How about we get something nice to eat, would that be good?” She asked as he nodded softly. “Alright. Lucy, how about you show him to the dining room?”_

_“Okay, mama!” Lucy smiled as she took his hand, “What’s your name?”_

_“C-Cody…”_

_“Well, I’m Lucy! Its nice to meet you Cody!” She beamed, making him smile back as the two walked off. This was the beginning of their tales and the fight for something long lost._

* * *

(Fairy Tail - Opening Song 1 - Snow Fairy)

**_[FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING? Hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo]_ **

As the song starts, the scene shows a night sky, as several ethereal fairies fly through, followed by several artificial dragons. The scene changes to show a city at night, followed by a boat sailing, before switching to a shot of Cody from behind with Brave Dragon by his side as they look up at the night sky, before the scene shifts up to the sky as the title appears.

**_[OH YEAH! kikoeten no kako no koe wa? OH YEAH! karetatte sakebu kara]_ **

The scene shifts to show Lucy, Natsu, and Happy standing on a hill watching over the city, before the three of them turn towards the screen (Lucy is smiling gently, while Natsu and Happy have big grins), with Happy lifting up his paw, which has the Diago Speedy Ridebook in it. The scene shifts to show Grey standing amongst the ruins of a town, before he sees something on the ground and picks it up. He then turns towards the screen, and we can see that what he picked up was the Lion Senki.

**_[OH YEAH! kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga, OH YEAH! OH YEAH!]_ **

The scene shifts to show Erza standing over a monster she killed, holding something in her hand. As the screen has a close up of her, we see that she has the Brave Dragon Ridebook. The scene shifts to show Cody from behind, before he turns around and grins at the screen as he lifts up his hand, showing off the Seiken - Rekka, as the Plue and Draco jumps up behind him.

**_[Tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi Wasuremono wanai desuka?]_ **

The scene changes to show the team riding a train, with Natsu being hopelessly motion sick, Happy fanning him, Lucy reading a map, Cody idly chatting with Grey (in an attempt to ignore the trail of sick coming out of Natsu's mouth), while Erza is somehow eating a cake despite said trail of sick.

The scene changes to show the team sitting around a campfire, with Natsu and Happy stuffing their faces, while Cody is calmly munching on his food. Lucy looks at them with a deadpan expression, while Grey seems to be reading something, ignoring them, while Erza is leaning against their luggage, seemingly asleep.

**_[Okashii na kimi ga inai to, hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai]_ **

The scene changes again to show Cody leaning against a street lamp with a frown (thinking about his life and his misplaced memories of the past) as Brave Dragon hovers over him, before he turns towards the screen, before the scene shifts to show his teammates and Mirajane waving at him, causing him to grin and wave back.

**_[SNOWING sunao ni egao ni nareta no wa Futari yorisoi kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara]_ **

The screen then shows various shots of the team as they go through various misadventures, such as running away from an angry wyvern, fighting off killer plants, or simply arguing with each other when not on missions.

The scene then shows Cody (as Saber) looking towards the distance, as an image of Calibur is seen, standing in front of an eclipse. The scene then changes to show the various members of Fairy Tail, all of which are waving happily at the screen.

**_[FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING? hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo]_ **

Cody is seen with a grin on his face, before transforming into Saber, as image of several Wonder Ridebook forms appear, followed by a shot of Saber being enveloped in flames shaped like a dragon, before the flames disperse revealing several unknown forms and powers appears behind him before releasing a massive blast of energy into the sky in his final form.

**_[DON'T SAY GOODBYE!]_ **

The final scene shows the Cody and his teammates charging towards a group of several Megido, followed by a scene of Saber having a friendly match with Natsu, as their magic clashes and envelops the screen in a bright light, which disperses, revealing Cody with a big grin as he and his friends stand in front of the Fairy Tail building.

* * *

In the countryside raced a train as it was headed to its destination. It seemed to be going to a port from what chatter was going on within the train. Sitting in one place was a young man, around the age of 16, with messy yet sleek dirty blonde hair, with glasses hiding his blue eyes. He was wearing nothing more than a red t-shirt and a grey hoodie on top. 

He sat there and within his hand was a small book, but it seemed different, as one page had a silhouette of a dragon, and on the back of the cover and within that page of the dragon were unknown letters and words within. For a normal person, he was reading gibberish, yet to the boy, he was able to read it fine.

He only had the confusion of what this book meant other than its importance to him. As he couldn’t remember when he gained this, only knowing that it was meant for him. While he was able to read just the cover and single page, he was able to somehow decipher there was more to it. He just wished he knew what ‘else’ there was to it.

“Hm? Oh, so this set of letters can also be worded as ‘Crimson’? Interesting.” He said, realizing that some of the letters can combine as well to other words.

“Geez, you’re still reading it, Cody? I thought you figured it all out already.” A giggle was heard, as the boy, ‘Cody’, turned his head to the voice. Standing there with two cans in hand, before handing one to him was a young girl who looked to be the same age as the boy. She too had blonde hair, but it was much brighter and yellow with a side short ponytail as she wore a white t-shirt with a blue cross and skirt, with a row of keys and a whip on her hip.

Cody smiled as he took the can and cracked it open as he sipped the contents within, “Hehe, true. But I’m learning more by the day that many of the letters rearranged and such, can form new words. I swear this little book has more to tell than just what is shown, Lucy.” He said, closing the book, as it showed it had a red body and covers, while the art on top of the cover was that of a red western dragon, with the title ‘Brave Dragon’ on it.

As for their destination, they had to transfer trains from one port town to their actual destination, as not many trains to visit the town of Magnolia. So they had to make a change to a different train that does go there. Luckily, they’ll take some rest and look around this other town since they have been on this train for about a week already and they both wanted to stretch their legs.

“Hope they have a magic store! I need to see if they have any Gate Keys there?” Lucy smiled.

"We'll see. Plus, we're going to join the famous guild Fairy Tail."

The name of "Fairy Tail" represents a sense of adventure for one to be able to discover more about mysteries and fate. The guild had existed for at least several decades but has only grown to its current prominence and strength in the last few years. In this growth, it began to rival another large guild, Phantom Lord, and they began to be seen as symbols of the country. In spite of the guild's immense reputation and fame, becoming a member of Fairy Tail requires little more than the simple approval of the Guild Master, regardless of magical capabilities, former allegiances or the other members' opinion. 

“That’s _if_ they’ll allow us to?” Lucy pointed out, “We have no idea how they accept new applicants. We may be too low of a level anyways.”

"I hear they're a rambunctious kind of guild that don't give a damn about the rules." Cody shrugged.

“Hehe, right. Like when they blew up a mining facility just because the monster sleeping within just wouldn’t go down.” Lucy giggled, remembering that article a few months ago.

"Or the time that part of the town was either on fire or frozen because of two of their members being idiots." 

“They’re so crazy!” Lucy laughed before smiling, “Still, they are the one guild that reaches to both of us in terms of style and presence. We can’t just join any other guild.”

"Right. And I can't wait to see the look on their faces when I show them my magic." Cody grinned widely.

“Right! Same for me!” Lucy smiled. The two teens have been together since they were kids. Her mother allowed him to stay and play with Lucy. Though her father didn’t approve of him, he still allowed him to stay due to Lucy’s mother’s last wish before her passing. Since then, they had both been together and helping out one another in their ways, making them best friends and family.

Soon the train announced their stop, as those who were ready to get off took their bags and belongings, including the two friends. Both Cody and Lucy stepped off of the train as they began to look around the town until their next train arrived. 

“Okay, first thing is first. Let’s get something proper to eat!” Cody cheered as Lucy cheered on in agreement, eager for some fresh food.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in an unknown location…._

_Within a stylish house, laid several different tomes, each one holding a power and legend within. Yet within the center of the room, were several books with an unknown language written, as a mummified hand with a pen were held up in the air by magical threads. Some of the hands were already writing, while a few others remained still._

_"So it's already starting…" One person said._

_“Indeed. Now we can focus more on this ‘Earthland’ world.” Another one said, “It has so much magical power, it will make many Alter Books.”_

_“Question is… Who shall we send to start?” The next person questioned as nearby a painting opened up to reveal several thousands of wrapped and dangerous books within._

_One of the three people soon stood up as he gripped one of the book's covers and pulled it out, along with a blank one that was purely white._

_“I think I shall be the one to connect this world.” He smirked softly, “Let us see how well this magical world does, against us Megido’s?”_

* * *

“Ugh… Not a single Gate Key in this town!” Lucy groaned. After their lunch, they went a bit shopping, mostly Lucy though. But upon finding a few Magic Shops, they looked around, and besides some lacrima and medical items, there was not a single Gate Key for Lucy, which made the young blonde upset.

Cody simply smiled as he patted her back kindly, “Hey, don’t be sad, Lucy. Hopefully, Magnolia may have some? After all, Gate Keys, regardless of rarity in their keys, are usually hard to find after all.” He reminded her, trying to cheer the girl up.

"Yeah, I guess so." Lucy sighed. "Still… I was hoping we could find one…" She pouted.

“Well, how about we head to the library? There might be a good book we can find?” Cody offered, since he knows sometimes reading a book relaxes them both.

"Sure! Lead the way!" 

The young man smiled as he did so, remembering seeing it along the way as the two went past a few stores before they came across a small library for the town, heading inside to read. The librarian greeted them as they went further in, finding a few books that looked interesting.

“Ohh, I found your favorite childhood book, Lucy!” Cody pointed out, as he held up the said story.

"Oh my gosh, let me see!" Lucy said, suddenly swiping the book.

"H-Hey,"

“What? It’s been forever since I’ve read it.” Lucy winked, “Sides, I already found yours.” She said, holding up his old favorite book, earning a great big smile on his face.

“Heh, you know me too well, Lucy.” Cody chuckled as he took it as well.

“But of course, we have been together for years.” Lucy winked.

“Yeah… kinda wish I could’ve done more for my father though…” The fellow blonde said with a sad look. While he was grateful to Lucy and her mother for helping and raising him. He was still stricken with grief upon losing his father and his home. 

Lucy couldn’t imagine that type of loss, other than losing a parent due to the passing of her mother when they were younger. The two comforted and growed from one another as they were able to move onward with their lives. Now, they have the opportunity to join a Fairy Tail whenever they reach their guild, and start anew.

“Hey, at least we’ll be together, right?” Lucy pointed out, as Cody turned his head to her, smiling softly as he nodded in response.

“Yeah. You’re right.” He agreed.

Soon after they read and purchased a few books they'd wanted, the duo made their way out of the library before heading off to their next train, as it was getting ready to arrive and depart to the town of Hargeon.

* * *

_**[Next Stop, Hargeon! Next Stop, Hargeon!]** _

_The conductor's voice rang out for the train, as it called to those who were getting off, that they reached their stop. Though nearby one door, laid a young man with a black vest, white slacks, and a white scarf that looks similar to dragon scales. He had spiky pink hair, and looked like he was ready to hurl as standing next to him was…. A blue cat?_

_“Come on, Natsu! We’ve arrived to our destination!” The cat said to his friend._

_“Can’t… move…. Gonna… die…” Natsu said weakly, as he seemed ready to hurl._

_“Uh… is your friend okay?” One person asked before the cat turned._

_“Aye~! Natsu just gets motion sickness from anything that’s transportable. He’ll be fine once he gets on land!” The cat said, before walking off, “Alright! Now, let’s see if those rumors are true-”_

_“HAAAAAPPYYYYY! SAAAAAAVE MEEEEEE!!” Natsu cried out, as the moment the cat turned his head, the train departed with his friend in tow._

_Happy simply stood there with a heavy sigh, “Guess I’m going to have to get him then…”_

* * *

_Town of Hargeon_

“Wah! We’re finally here!!” Cody said with excitement, as he stretched from finally exiting the train.

“Mhm! Now, let’s see if there’s a store around here?” Lucy smiled.

“I’ll go ask around to the west side. Meet you at the port when we’re done?” Cody said as Lucy nodded and waved to the friend before both of them made their way off.

“Okay… now if I was a Magic Store in a port town… Where would I be?” Lucy pondered as she went to the east side of the town. 

The blonde mage had to ponder a bit, as some stores while were in the open, some like to be obscure to draw in customers, meaning a lot of back alleys or even just in one corner. She had to think a bit more, as it was unknown how many stores, if there are any here, were even open?

“I think I’ll let my intuition lead me!” Lucy smiled as she stopped before turning to where the roads would be as she headed off, and yet after a bit of walking she found one store ready for the picking, making her smile with glee as she entered.

“Ah, hello there young lady. What can I do for you?” The magic store owner greeted her.

“Yes, thank you.” Lucy smiled, “Well for starters, is there any other magic shop in Hargeon?”

“Sadly, I’m the only one who owns one.” He regretfully said.

“Huh?! You’re the only magic shop in this place?”

The owner nodded, “Yes, after all, this is a fishing port. We don’t get many mages out here. So I have this shop for the few that do pop in.” He answered her.

“Geez… well, it's better than nothing, I suppose.” Lucy sighed. She soon began to browse before a familiar item hit her eyes, “Ah! A Celestial Key! And it's one of a dog!”

“Hmm, if I recall, that one isn’t even powerful.” The owner noted.

“I know, but a girl can have one just ‘cause it's cute.” Lucy said as she picked it up, “So how much for it?”

“That’d be 20,000 Jewels.” The owner said.

Lucy flinched at the price, “H-How much?”

“20,000.”

Lucy still remained still from hearing the price. Even if it was a Celestial Key, it was a very common type of key, surely it couldn’t be that much! She had no choice but to use her secret power...

“Oh.. come on, sir~. What’s _really_ the price for it?” Lucy asked, as she slightly leaned against the table, using her charm to try and sway the owner. She hoped this worked, because if it doesn’t and she loses all that money, Cody will chew her out for it!

* * *

“Man… I’m getting no luck over here…” Cody groaned out as he was wandering the middle of the town, “I couldn’t find a single trace, and nobody seems to know either. This might be a bust… Should’ve handed her some Communication Lacrima to inform her about my side.”

Cody decided to rest a bit before heading to the port and wait for Lucy, as he does, he once again pulled out the small book and opened it up once more to read. As he does, memories from before started to flood in. While a lot of it was repressed because of the trauma, he did still remember a few things.

His love for his father, how he wanted to be like him when he grew up and become part of The Order. Even wanting to go out to other places and help people out with his knowledge. He truly admired his father, but after the attack, he barely could remember what his father looked like. If it wasn’t for Lucy and her mother, he would’ve drowned in despair and started desperately seeking revenge.

 _‘If I only knew what this book was and what it meant, I could maybe remember more…’_ Cody pondered in his thoughts. ‘ _Brave Dragon… just what are you? And just what… am I?’_

He soon breathed a large sigh before putting the book away, just as Lucy walked out of the magic store a bit pissed.

“Geez… even with my charm, I only knocked off 10,000 Jewels? My looks aren’t that cheap!” Lucy grumbled.

“Ah, there you are, Lucy. Bad luck too, I take it?” Cody questioned from her mood.

“Don’t ask…” she told him darkly, glaring at him with an annoyed look on her face.

“E-Er… sorry.” He chuckled out with a flinch from the glare, “H-How about we head to the port? The seas air will calm your nerves?”

She soon sighed, “Yeah, I guess so…” Lucy agreed.

Cody smiled softly as he walked with her, yet before they even got further down the street, cries of joy could be heard as it caught the two’s attention.

“Hurry, hurry! We need to head over to the south side of town!”

“Yeah! Salamander is there!”

“Salamander?” Cody pondered for a moment.

Lucy thought about it before realizing the name, “Ah! Salamander! He’s a powerful fire wizard, who’s magic is rare and can’t get anywhere else!”

“Hm? Well, that does sound interesting…” Cody noted, before Lucy held his hand and led the way.

“Come on! This could be a one in a lifetime chance!” She beamed, already back to her perky self.

As they arrived at where the commotion was coming from, the two saw a large crowd gathering around a man. He was wearing a white shirt with a purple and fancy cape on his back as his dark blue hair soon made most girls easily swayed by his charm.

As he showed off to the crowd, Cody noticed that everyone who had gathered to see this man were all girls.

“Okay… this is odd to see. I know some can be womanizers, but this seems a bit too weird...” Cody noted. “Let's go somewhere else, Lucy-”

As he turned to his friend, he saw that Lucy was also charmed by the mysterious man, much to his ‘horror’.

“Hey! Snap out of it, Lucy!” He called to her, he growled softly as he turned to this ‘Salamander’ as he noticed a familiar ring on him, “Huh? Is that…?”

“Hey! Igneel!” Another voice called out, as from the other side of the crowd another young man popped in, only for his smile to turn into disappointment, “Eh? Who are you supposed to be…?”

Immediately the spell broke off of Lucy, much to Cody’s surprise. Soon in seconds, the crowd of girls swarmed and pummeled this new person into mush, leaving him flinching and twitching like a dead corpse.

“Now, now, ladies. He didn’t mean anything from it.” Salamander waved off, “Besides, of course he wouldn’t know anything about me.”

“Understatement of the year…” Cody muttered.

“Now, before I bid you all adieu, I will welcome all you fine ladies to my yacht later in the evening. Feel free to join and spread the word to your friends!” Salamander said, as he snapped his fingers and flew off in a carpet of purple fire.

“Geez, what a creep.” Cody frowned as he turned to his friend, “You okay Lucy?”

“Y-Yeah… somewhat.” she answered as she recovered from the effect the man had on her.

“That jerk was using a Charm Ring. Didn’t know those were still around after their ban.” Cody frowned.

“Wait what?!” she gasped

“Yeah, but if it wasn’t for that pinkette just randomly popping in? You would’ve been submitted to it.” Cody pointed to the groaning teen. “I think we should at least repay him for that help.”

They soon walked up to the young man as he got back to his feet, soon seeing the hand of Cody reaching out to help him up.

“Hey, thanks for the help back there.” Lucy smiled.

“Huh?” he asked as he looked towards the two, “I guess you two are partners or something right?”

“Childhood friends.” They said in unison.

“Oh really~?” the blue cat noted with a sly grin, “Didn’t look like that to me given how ticked the blonde guy was…”

“Huh?” Lucy blinked as Cody was now pinching the cat’s cheeks.

“You shut it, cat…” the boy growled softly… at least until he realized something. “Wait… you can talk?!”

**_*GRUUUGMBLE!*_ **

The two blondes heard loud roars from the cat and teen, before realizing what it meant. It caused them to chuckle out as Lucy pointed to a nearby restaurant.

“How about we just chat over some food? My treat for helping us out.” Lucy offered.

**_And then…_ **

“So…. you came here because of this Igneel, guy?” Cody questioned. He and Lucy already had their share of food, but the two others were downing plates and whole trays of food like a black hole.

“Mhm, we heard that a Salamander was in town, but it turned out to be just some weird guy…” The cat, introduced to them as ‘Happy’ informed them.

“No kidding. Bet he couldn’t even breathe fire like a dragon…” Natsu grimaced with disappointment.

“What, did you expect to find a real dragon in this town?” Cody asked.

“Hm? Of course, Igneel is a dragon.” Natsu explained.

This shocked the two, “Excuse me?!” They shouted out together.

“Not only are dragons too rare to even be found anymore, but why would one be at a fishing port?!” Cody snapped, as Natsu and Happy were about to respond, only to stop themselves as the two began to realize that would be true and a dragon wouldn’t even be near one.

“Geez.. you two are such idiots…” Lucy groaned in annoyance, “But hey, at least you helped us out and stopped that Charm for being complete on me. To think, such a jerk of a mage would use a trick like that…”

“Can’t say the same for those poor girls he got under him…” Cody sighed as he crossed his arms.

“Hm? What do you mean?” Natsu questioned.

“Well, besides it being banned outright, after The Magic Council realized that it can practically take your free will away, the only way it’s effect no longer works is when those who are casted upon gain awareness of it.” Lucy informed.

Natsu soon thought about it for a while before he came up with a plan.

“Alright, let’s beat him up then!”

“Seriously? Not only would that cause trouble, but the guy is called ‘Salamander’. I might be wrong, but I’m pretty sure that the only one I know of with that title was the guy from Fairy Tail.” Cody waved off, “We’re both trying to get into the guild, and if we just attack one of their members, we wouldn’t be allowed.”

“Either way, you can have the rest of this. We’re gonna head out and wait for tomorrow’s train.” Lucy said, paying for the tab and leaving a bit extra for the two to do whatever with. “It’s our way of repaying our debt for helping me out.”

Cody nodded as he began to follow Lucy, but before they could, the waiter near the door flinched at a sight behind them, as they turned around they see the two partners bowing repeatedly.

“Thank you so much! You’re both too kind!”

“Aye~!”

“Idiots! Don’t just act like that in public!!” Lucy cried out, as the two headed out of the tavern.

“Geez… they’re truly such weird people out this far, huh?” Cody sighed.

“Yeah. For now, let’s book a room and relax a bit. I have no intention of following that jerk for trying to charm me.” Lucy huffed.

“Hehe, tell me about it. I was ready to punch him for such a stunt.” Cody chuckled as the two walked off.

* * *

_Meanwhile, on the outskirts of the town…_

_One of the odd figures from the unknown area soon reaches it. He smirked as he lifted up the corrupted looking book, as he opened it up, within was a picture of a monster, with chains keeping it there. But the moment the front page was turned, it activated as stacks of books made from rock began to emerge and form together._

**_GaNEekIoU gOlEM!_ **

_From the tome, came a monster made of rock and debris. It had one large arm, and a clay pot on its had, being grasped by two palms. Dark energy and magic filled the beast with life as the books on its chest and buckled glowed._

_“I want you to connect the worlds, can you do that?” he asked the creature as he gave him a white book._

**_“Of course, master.”_ ** _It nodded, taking the book in hand, as it turned towards the town, looking for the right area. Upon seeing it, the beast turned the front cover, only for it to glow._

_Instantly, the town, including the port, was encased in a open book-like barrier, cutting it off from the rest of the world._

* * *

In seconds, within the center of the town, a flash of light occurred as a line soon encompassed the area, as in moments, from outside of the area, it began to turn as if someone was flipping through the pages of a book rapidly, soon taking the area within the book.

“W-What the?!” Natsu got out, as he saw the place cut off, he soon rushed over to it, but upon contact, he bounced off.

“Natsu! It’s bad! I think Lucy and Cody are in there!” Happy cried out, as he saw them for an instant before they vanished within the book.

* * *

Within the area that was cut off, Cody and Lucy soon was somewhere new, along with the others that were caught in this crossfire. Soon, the town of Hargeon they saw before, was replaced by an unknown world now. Bubbles of water and magic filled the air, as floating areas of mountains, towns, and more filled the sky, along with several creatures of various sizes and species either flew in the sky or roamed the land below.

“W-What in the?” Cody got out, as he looked at the strange sight.

“Woah, this looks… amazing…” Lucy muttered as she looked at the world around them.

Cody continued to look as his eyes widened, memories soon filled his mind, the ones he repressed are racing back as he groaned out before kneeling to the ground, earning Lucy’s attention and shock.

“Cody? Cody, what's wrong?” She asked, worried for him.

“T-This place….” He got out, his voice shivering with fear, “This… was my home… This… was where dad died…”

“Oh no…” Lucy gasped as she tried to comfort Cody, only for her to spot something. “Cody, look out!” she cried out before she pushed him out of the way of a pair of flying hands.

“Lucy!!” Cody cried out, as the pair of hands struck her and sent her crashing into the ground. Walking up to them was the golem that did this, chuckling heavily. 

**_“I see I found some humans with a bit more magical power than the one running in this place. You two will do finely for the first sacrifices.”_ **

“S-Sacrifices?” Lucy groaned out.

 **_“Of course. Just isolating you all off isn’t enough to finish an Alter Book. The area, the world that is brought here, must be tainted, destroyed. All that negative energy is soon built up and transferred into this.”_ ** The golem said, holding up a partially changed book, **_“But that's just part of it. The people within also give that same energy… And mages are the best source on finishing these Alter Books. After all, Wonder Ridebooks gave you people magic to begin with.”_ **

“So you’re just using mages as sacrificial batteries for your plan?” Cody guessed.

 **_“Of course! We need it to create our perfect world! Our Story!”_ **the golem declared before showcasing the corrupted white book to Cody.

“Creating a world through books?” He muttered, frowning, “You’re wrong… Books aren’t meant for that, neither are the people who write them! For trying to do such a thing, you’re making nothing but false statements!”

**_“And just what do you think you can even do? Nobody has the power to stop this!”_ **

“You’re wrong again!” Cody shouted out, “If nobody does, then I’ll be the one. I’ll be the one to write the ending to this story!”

 **_“Enough!!!”_ ** the golem roared before firing out his hands towards a nearby building, throwing the rubble created from it to bury him.

“Cody, NO!!!” Lucy cried out, seeing the rubble lay on her friend. Tears began to swell up around her eyes, before she gritted and gripped her whip, lashing it out at the golem. 

**_“What the?!”_ **the golem gasped as he turned to see the girl burning with rage.

“You just did something unforgivable… and I won’t let you walk away from this!” She said, before gripping one of her keys, issuing a command as a golden glow came from it.

**_OPEN, GATE OF THE BULL: TAURUS!_ **

From it, a large cow-patterned minotaur with a spandex underpants, boots, and wrappings around his wrists that reached his gloves appeared. He soon grabbed from the leather holster a large axe and swung it down on the monster.

**_“What in the world, you’re a Celestial Mage?!”_ **

“Taurus! Crush this golem! I don’t want a single piece of rubble left!” Lucy commanded.

“Moo! This rage is something new for you Lucy.” Taurus noted, surprised as he wasn’t doing his usual routine of gleaming at Lucy’s body. However, he soon learned why when he saw the pile of rubble next to her. The bull knew there was only one thing that could enrage his master, and that was hurting her best friend. “Moo… I see, this creature slammed his face into the Cody button…” he realized, before nodding, “They very well, Lucy! I shall do as you wish!” It said, lunging at the golem, punching it with such force, it sent it crashing into a building nearby.

 **_“You’ll pay for that…”_ ** the golem growled at the Celestial Spirit before getting out of the crater to clock the minotaur in the face.

In response, Taurus then started to swing his axe at the monster as they started to brawl. As the minotaur knocked the monster down with a clothesline, the golem responded by getting up and throwing the Celestial sprint into the ground with a chokeslam, before dragging him across the ground and throwing him upwards. However Taurus was able to recover as he spun his axe around like a helicopter before bringing it down onto the monster, leaving a heavy gash on the beast’s head.

As the two titans fought, Lucy ran out towards the pile of rubble and tried to dig through it in order to reclaim her lost friend’s body.

“Please… please don’t die on me, Cody.” Lucy pleaded as she began to move the rubble, trying to save him, as dread was slowly taking over her.

As she started to remove the rocks, a red glow came from the rubble as the rocks were lifted out of the way, revealing Cody safe and sound.

“Ugh… anyone get the number of that boat?” Cody groaned, slowly opening his eyes, only for him to feel pain once more as Lucy hugged him tightly.

“You’re okay! I was so scared for a moment…” she said with relief.

“L-Lucy… still in pain…” He grunted out.

As she let go, the two noticed that Brave Dragon was starting to glow red.

“Did that save you?” she asked him as he opened the book, revealing an image of a dragon breathing fire.

**Once, there was a sacred beast who possessed a power great enough to destroy everything...**

“What the-?” Cody got out, only for it to soon glow brightly before the energy shot up into the air, ripping a hole into the reality as from it, the dragon from the cover emerged, roaring loudly before it rushed at the Golem, striking it as it not only set it on fire, before change into a fiery sword imbedded into the ground.

“That sword…” Cody realized as he soon got up and started to walk to it.

“W-Wait! It could be dangerous!” Lucy said, gripping his arm with worry.

He soon recalled the words of his father as he tried to reach for the blade.

_“When there is determination, there is always hope…”_

“I know Lucy. But I need to do this.” He said, as he walked over to the fiery area. The boy at first, tried to reach out only to feel the intense flames and heat, causing him to wince and pull back. He took a deep breath as he stumbled onward, slowly walking into the fire as he felt the burning sensation, the heat, and the sizzling of his skin before approaching the sword.

As he grit his teeth, he immediately grabbed the blade and pulled it out from the rubble, causing a wave of magic to sweep across the land while an image of a knight wielding a fiery blade appeared around the boy.

* * *

In an area filled with monster corpses, a young man, accompanied by a redheaded woman sat there, resting from their job being done.

The man sighed, only to flinch as he saw his sword with a blue emblem glow.

“Huh? Is this…”

* * *

Meanwhile, a teenager with white hair was travelling on a large stone turtle when he and the snake riding on it’s shell noticed the large grey and orange sword on his back glow.

“Yare yare... Looks like we got ourselves some new blood, boys!” the young man chuckled.

“Will this one be the one to rebuild the order?” The snake questioned.

“I’m not sure Kaa, but I know one thing, I can’t wait to see who the new kid is!” the young man noted as he turned towards the turtle, “Come on Genbu, step on it!”

The turtle merely roared before he and the snake entered its shell as it started to spin around, jets of air bursting from the holes as the young man flew off on the turtle.

* * *

Within a small village, a young boy training with a wooden sword was testing himself as he trained. He stopped for a moment as a yellow pendant around his neck glowed, confusing the boy.

* * *

Finally, within a bamboo forest, another person was there, simply sitting and meditating. He breathed softly as he did so, only to slightly open his eye, seeing his green swords glow brightly.

“So… the next wielder of fire is here? Interesting….” He said before going back to his mediation.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Cody, he soon witnessed as the sword transformed itself into a strange stone slab that had three slots on the top and gold writing on the front. There was also a strange sword embedded into the stone that had a flaming hilt that bore an ‘X’ slash mark symbol on it along with a trigger.

**_SEIKEN SWOR-DRIVER!_ **

“A… sword?” Cody noted, as he looked at the book once more, information began to pour into his head as he soon realized they worked together.

 **_“Chee.. that book…. That Wonder Ridebook is ours! Hand it back!”_ **The Golem demanded as he and Taurus broke away from their fight.

“No, I’m gonna kick your ass instead!” the boy declared, “This power… will allow me to protect everyone. This… is my sword!”

He soon placed the stone around his waist, causing a red belt strap to appear and secure it. Afterwards, he opened the book once more.

**BRAVE DRAGON!**

* * *

Suddenly as he placed the book into the first slot, flames engulfed him as he arrived in a spiral bookshelf, a large version of the Brave Dragon Wonder Ride Book falling from the sky. He then unsheathed the blade, causing the book to open and reveal an armored warrior with a dragon shoulderpad. The dragon from before then flew out as the blade caught fire.

**_REKKA BATTOU!_ **

“Henshin!”

He then slashed at the air twice, causing an X slash to appear before the dragon flew around him and transformed the boy into the armored warrior, the slash returning to him as it created a pair of yellow eyes.

**_BRA~VE DRAGON~!_ **

**REKKA: VOLUME 1**

**When the dragon of courage and the burning blade Rekka combine, the crimson blade will pierce evil**

The sword in his hand soon began to burn a bright red as the inside of the sword started to glow red as well.

**_KAI-KEN REKKA!_ **

* * *

The flames soon dissipated as everyone saw what Cody had transformed into.

The suit itself was white at the center with black on the left and right. However, the left side was mostly red with a dragon head-like shoulder pad along with some fiery detail on the arm, and a large dragon wing-like coattail. The helmet itself, along with part of the chestplate, had a sword-like line jutting out from it as finally, the face of the mask was literally the fiery ‘X’ he slashed out as it was now portrayed as his visor.

“Kai-Ken, Rekka?” Cody repeated what he heard before he smirked, “Nice to meet you, now let’s cut this guy down.”

“Moo! Now that was an amazing transformation Cody!” Taurus praised him.

“Thanks Taurus. Shall we beat this jerk down now?” Cody asked him.

“Indeed, let’s make him rue the day he made Lucy cry! Moooooooooooooooo!!!!” the minotaur agreed.

“Hai!!” Cody nodded in response as the two charged ahead, making the Golem stutter in shock as it didn’t have time to respond before both of them punched the golem, cracking its pot and sending him flying.

 **_“You…”_ **he growled before he felt several whip lashes.

“Don’t count me out, Cody!” Lucy declared, “I can fight too, you know!”

* * *

_Elsewhere, within the mansion itself, the residents were amazed at seeing this strange armored warrior fight alongside the Celestial Mage and her spirit._

_“So… Saber has returned…” Calibur grimaced, clenching his fist in anger._

_“Should we tell Lord Acnologia?” one of them asked._

_“No. He does not need to care for these mortals. We’ll most likely end them before he even notices them.” the purple knight told him as he shook his head._

* * *

“Take this!!” Cody shouted, slashing the large arm with his blade, while Taurus used its axe to crush the rockwall it made for defense.

The two then started to slash viciously at the monster, causing it to back away more and more. After leaping over the golem, the monster tried to fling his hands at the duo again, however Lucy spotted this and wrapped her whip around one of the hands, turning it into a makeshift flail that she used to fling both hands right back at the golem.

“Are you guys okay?” she asked the two.

“Indeed, thanks for the assistance, Lucy!” Cody said, giving her a thumbs up.

The Celestial Mage smiled before the three of them noticed the golem get back up.

 **_“Hand that book over, you cur! That power does not belong to you!_ **” he roared at the armored knight.

“Oh? You want this? Fine, have at it!” Cody said, tapping the book, as in seconds a fiery book opened up before him. He soon held up his arm as it ignited in flames. 

“Dragon Wonder!” Cody shouted out, punching the book, as the red dragon from within shot out, flying at the Golem as it struck and shot flames at it.

Annoyed, the golem took out the book and turned it’s page, causing the entire town to transform into a desert wasteland filled with various stone formations.

“Woah!! What is going on?!” Cody got out, confused by the change.

 **_“Take this!”_ **the golem roared before slamming his fist into the ground, rocks flying out towards the trio.

Thinking fast, Cody and Taurus started to smack the rocks away while the trio advanced towards the golem. Once they got close, Cody launched a fire slash at the golem, turning the battlefield back to normal.

“I’m ending this now!” the young boy declared as he tapped the book, causing his left arm to catch fire.

Once he leaped forward, the boy thrust out his fist and fired out a projection of a fire-breathing dragon at the monster, knocking it away.

 **_“I’m… not going to…. Be defeated by you humans!!!”_ **The Golem hired as it body glowed, in seconds the rock and debris around the area began to fly and attache to its body as it soon grew into a giant from it.

“Woah, he’s huge!” Lucy gasped.

 **_“You’re too late!”_ ** the golem roared as he attacked the trio from above, **_“The process has already begun! There’s no stopping it now!”_ **

“Didn’t I already tell you?” Cody said, dodging the swipes, “I’ll be the one who writes this ending.” He announced before he inserted the blade back into the sheath, pressing the trigger on it before pulling the sword back out.

**_HISSATSU DOUKHA!_ **

**_REKKA BATTOU! DRAGON: SLASH VOLUME ONE - FIRE!_ **

He soon sped around the golem, attacking the monster with several fiery slashes, an astral projection of the dragon flying upwards while Cody landed cut after cut on the golem’s body. Once he reached the top, he performed one more fiery slash attack that ended the monster.

**_FLAMING CROSS SLASH!_ **

He soon landed before Lucy, who was left in awe while the world returned to normal around them.

“Not bad, Cody!” the girl cheered on.

“Hehe, thanks Lucy. Truth be told, I was literally going on instinct.” He said, closing the book as pages surrounded the teen before fading and revealing his normal attire.

“Moo! It looks like you have your own knight to protect you, Lucy!” Taurus chuckled.

“J-Just what does that mean, you pervy cow!?” She groaned.

The minotaur merely laughed again as he returned to the Spirit World, leaving Lucy a bit flustered.

“Hey! You two!!” From nearby, Natsu and Happy were running to them both, confused as were many others. “What the heck happened in there?”

“I don’t really know…” Cody admitted as he looked at the Brave Dragon book in his hands.

“Hey, wait a minute…” Natsu said, swiftly getting up close to Cody, sniffing him than the book as he took it.

“Oi! That’s mine!” Cody roared as he tried to get the book back.

“But this smells like a dragon! I need to see if Igneel is in it!!” Natsu responded, trying to open it, but with no luck.

“Give it back, idiot!!” Cody said, clocking Natsu on the head as he finally took the book back, “Geez… This is important to me. You can’t just take things from others like that!”

“Oh come on, Cody! Let me see!” the pinkette pleaded with him.

“I said, no!” the boy shouted back as the two started to fight over the book..

“That’s Natsu for you…” Happy sighed, shrugging his shoulder as he shook his head in disappointment at how Natsu was acting.

Lucy merely laughed as she watched the two go at it _‘I don’t know why… but for some odd reason, I feel like this might be the start of a new adventure…’_ She said in her thoughts.

* * *


	2. Welcome to Fairy Tail!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story goes as such… As the dawn of time began, there was only one world, Wonder World. This place was where all knowledge came from. Mythical creatures, animals, people themselves, along with many other concepts. Magic, fantasy, technology and more. This was all granted by this world and a certain Book of Origin.
> 
> As this book was so powerful, it granted several swordsmen power and created The Sword of Logos. This order was meant to protect the book and its knowledge along with the world itself. But one day, one of the swordsmen betrayed his kind and caused a catastrophe. This not only destroyed many of them, but broke the Book of Origin, casting it and its content throughout reality.
> 
> The world was gone and the Book of Origin was scattered.
> 
> This now created the rest of reality and the universe, making more worlds, concepts and everything else. But evil now arises as it was sought to find the pieces of that book and recreate it for themselves. All of reality is now in danger, and the only hope left are the remnants of the order and its new successors.
> 
> The Question is…. Who will fight for the order?

* * *

A Fairy Tail Wizard/Tales of Bonds 

* * *

Chapter 2: Welcome to Fairy Tail!

* * *

**_WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties._ **

**_This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge._ **

**_Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story._ **

**_So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^_ **

* * *

“Huh, doesn’t look like any sword I’ve ever seen before…” Cody noted as he examined the sword from outside of its sheath.

“Yeah, I don’t see any record of it, in anything in Fiore.” Lucy said, as she had several books and tomes, with her Wind Reading Glasses on. “Yet it just oozes magical power, unlike anything out there.”

Cody could only agree before he noticed a hand going for his Brave Dragon book. He soon sighed as he stabbed the sword right in front of the hand.

“This has been the fourth time today you’ve tried to steal that book…” the boy sighed as Natsu backed away.

“Owowowowow!!!” Natsu cried out from the stab, “Come on…. Just let me take a peak? I swear I won’t burn it….”

“That’s what you said the last two times after they beat that golem!” Happy reminded the pinkette.

“Because this time, I promise so!” Natsu snapped back at his companion.

“This is getting us nowhere…” Cody sighed before he took the book and walked to the outside of the balcony his and Lucy’s room had.

As he rested on the railing, he began to look at the Wonder Ride Book that had allowed him to transform into that warrior a couple of hours ago.

 _‘So this… was what my father had?’_ He pondered in thought, as his memories, while returning, are still a bit fuzzy on the details. All he did remember was that this sword did use to belong to his father, and now it's in his hands. ‘ _I swear… I’ll avenge you, dad… I promise…’_

* * *

(Fairy Tail - Opening Song 1 - Snow Fairy)

* * *

**_[FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING? Hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo]_ **

As the song starts, the scene shows a night sky, as several ethereal fairies fly through, followed by several artificial dragons. The scene changes to show a city at night, followed by a boat sailing, before switching to a shot of Cody from behind with Brave Dragon by his side as they look up at the night sky, before the scene shifts up to the sky as the title appears.

**_[OH YEAH! kikoeten no kako no koe wa? OH YEAH! karetatte sakebu kara]_ **

The scene shifts to show Lucy, Natsu, and Happy standing on a hill watching over the city, before the three of them turn towards the screen (Lucy is smiling gently, while Natsu and Happy have big grins), with Happy lifting up his paw, which has the Diago Speedy Ridebook in it. The scene shifts to show Grey standing amongst the ruins of a town, before he sees something on the ground and picks it up. He then turns towards the screen, and we can see that what he picked up was the Lion Senki.

**_[OH YEAH! kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga, OH YEAH! OH YEAH!]_ **

The scene shifts to show Erza standing over a monster she killed, holding something in her hand. As the screen has a close up of her, we see that she has the Brave Dragon Ridebook. The scene shifts to show Cody from behind, before he turns around and grins at the screen as he lifts up his hand, showing off the Seiken - Rekka, as the Plue and Draco jumps up behind him.

**_[Tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi Wasuremono wanai desuka?]_ **

The scene changes to show the team riding a train, with Natsu being hopelessly motion sick, Happy fanning him, Lucy reading a map, Cody idly chatting with Grey (in an attempt to ignore the trail of sick coming out of Natsu's mouth), while Erza is somehow eating a cake despite said trail of sick.

The scene changes to show the team sitting around a campfire, with Natsu and Happy stuffing their faces, while Cody is calmly munching on his food. Lucy looks at them with a deadpan expression, while Grey seems to be reading something, ignoring them, while Erza is leaning against their luggage, seemingly asleep.

**_[Okashii na kimi ga inai to, hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai]_ **

The scene changes again to show Cody leaning against a street lamp with a frown (thinking about his life and his misplaced memories of the past) as Brave Dragon hovers over him, before he turns towards the screen, before the scene shifts to show his teammates and Mirajane waving at him, causing him to grin and wave back.

**_[SNOWING sunao ni egao ni nareta no wa Futari yorisoi kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara]_ **

The screen then shows various shots of the team as they go through various misadventures, such as running away from an angry wyvern, fighting off killer plants, or simply arguing with each other when not on missions.

The scene then shows Cody (as Saber) looking towards the distance, as an image of Calibur is seen, standing in front of an eclipse. The scene then changes to show the various members of Fairy Tail, all of which are waving happily at the screen.

**_[FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING? hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo]_ **

Cody is seen with a grin on his face, before transforming into Saber, as image of several Wonder Ridebook forms appear, followed by a shot of Saber being enveloped in flames shaped like a dragon, before the flames disperse revealing several unknown forms and powers appears behind him before releasing a massive blast of energy into the sky in his final form.

**_[DON'T SAY GOODBYE!]_ **

The final scene shows the Cody and his teammates charging towards a group of several Megido, followed by a scene of Saber having a friendly match with Natsu, as their magic clashes and envelops the screen in a bright light, which disperses, revealing Cody with a big grin as he and his friends stand in front of the Fairy Tail building.

* * *

As Lucy was walking through the park, she was reading a magazine called Weekly Sorcerer, specifically the seventh issue.

“Woah… Fairy Tail almost destroyed a Mining Town? Geez, they are just so nuts!!” She giggled with glee at their actions as she flipped through the page, “Ah! Mirajane! Gosh, she’s so pretty. I wonder if she does this just to show off their guild or if it's a hobby?”

She was having a small break, as Natsu kept bugging her and Cody, as he decided to lead the pinkette away to let her have some air. After what happened, she truly did need one as she was thinking about going to one of the spas nearby and freshen up. Yet before she could, she saw the new issue was out and had to read it.

Her mind soon drifted back to the battle earlier, and how the fight started. _‘Back when that monster attacked, I thought I had lost Cody…’_ she thought to herself. She felt such despair and fear from that as she was worried she lost another person she cared for. 

Losing her mother hurt her severely and he was the one to help pick her back up, just like she did when he appeared out of nowhere. They relied on each other that they practically could tell everything about each other from a missing hair strand, they were that close. She didn’t want to lose him again, as she needed to get stronger, and the first start is applying to Fairy Tail.

“I wonder how you even join Fairy Tail…?” she pondered aloud, “I mean, is there some kind of interview or something?”

“I was wondering where you left.” A familiar voice came out, as from the bushes popped out….

“Ah! Salamander!” Lucy flinched.

“After our first meeting, I couldn’t keep my mind off of you, so I just had to find you, miss.” Salamander said, as he lifted his hand slightly, showing his magic rings, especially Charm, “So how about we talk somewhere else?” He said with a wink.

“Hold it right there!” she growled, “That banned magic won’t work on me. Charm’s weakness is awareness after all!”

“Ho, so you know? You truly are a brilliant lady, miss.” Salamander said, “Which is why I’m asking you to reconsider and join me on my yacht tonight.”

“Sorry, but there’s no way I’m going to a party run by you, creep!” she growled before turning her back on the man.

“Creep? That really hurts you know…” He whimpered before seeing the magazine nearby as he had a soft smirk, “You know, I did hear you about wanting to join Fairy Tail… Perhaps I can give them a word to let you join? After all, I am their ‘Salamander’.”

At first, she was not convinced by the man’s claim to be the Salamander, especially after meeting Natsu and seeing Cody transform into the red knight.

“And why would I believe you?” she questioned him.

“I mean, it is part of my legend. ‘A fire mage of Fairy Tail, who uses unknown fire magic’? I mean… Doesn’t that fit with me? After all, fire magic can’t be used to lift someone up like a carpet after all.” He pointed out with a smirk.

Lucy was left angry as she could not mount a comeback to his claim.

“So how about it? You join me on my yacht this evening, and I’ll put in a word for you, to our Master?” He gave his offer once more.

Instantly Lucy was convinced, though in another part of town, Cody sneezed.

“Just what was that…?” Cody muttered as he continued onward.

Lucy soon beamed with excitement, “O-Of course! I’ll join you on your yacht!!”

“Excellent! I shall see you this evening. Farewell then!” He said before he left in a fiery carpet into the sky.

She soon headed back to the hotel where Cody and the others were waiting.

“Hey, Lucy. Sorry, but I really couldn’t get rid of these guys….” Cody apologized as Natsu and Happy were still there.

“Heya Recipe!” Natsu waved.

“It’s Lucy!!” She corrected before sighing, “Forget it… for now, I need to get myself ready.”

“Hm? Ready for what?” Happy asked.

“I just got invited to a party!” she cheered, shocking both Cody and Natsu.

“Wait… did you seriously take the offer of that jerk?!” Cody gawked.

“Hehe, sorry… But what he’s offering is too good to pass up!” She said with an apologetic look.

“And that would be…?”

Lucy waved her finger slightly, “Sorry, trade secret. At least for now.” She winked at him, “But trust me, once I get back from his dumb party, you’ll know.”

“Just be careful…. With Charm, who knows what tricks this guy will try to pull.” Cody frowned softly, realizing who she was talking about.

“You forget who studied a lot of magical articles here.” Lucy winked once more, “Trust me, I’ll be fine, sides, I have them I can count on too.” She said, patting her keys.

* * *

At the party, Cody, Natsu, and Happy had decided to sneak into the party on their own.

“Are you sure about this Cody?” Happy asked the blonde knight.

“Of course. That guy is a real sleaze.. I may not know much about how Fairy Tail works, but this ‘Salamander’ guy isn’t trustworthy.” He nodded.

“Huh, are you sure it’s not for other reasons?” the cat asked him.

“You know I can literally skewer you if you keep doing that, cat…” Cody threatened.

“Shhh… i-It’s him!” Natsu told them weakly from the rocking of the waves trying not to puke, as the trio spotted ‘Salamander’ walk into the room.

“Welcome, Miss Lucy. Hope the accommodations are to your liking?” Salamander said to her.

“Yeah, this party’s actually great” she noted as she looked outside from the room they were in, not noticing Cody and Happy panic while they tried to hide themselves and the nauseous Natsu.

“Good to hear. Now…” He snapped his fingers, as the drinks in front of them slightly were lifted up by magic, “Enjoy the drink, let the taste explode and shudder you.”

 _‘C-Creepy!!’_ Lucy flinched as she decided to try and accept it, knowing fully well this was meant to get into Fairy Tail for herself and Cody. Though as she does, she made a small peek to look at Salamander’s rings once more, realizing one of them before she smacked the droplets away.

“What do you think you’re doing?” She questioned him. “I’m not some dumb blonde thats easily swayyed. That was part of the effect of that Sleep Ring you have!” She pointed out.

Instantly the trio was suspicious when they heard this.

“Crap, we gotta move now!” Natsu growled as he tried to get up despite his sickness.

“Wait, I want to trust Lucy here…” Cody said to him.

“Look. I truly want to get into Fairy Tail with Cody. But I’m not gonna be your girlfriend or plaything to do so. We’ll find our way instead. Now, if you can just drop me back off to the port, I’ll forget this whole thing.” Lucy said, showing her strength of will.

“Heh… Oh, I don’t think so.” Salamander smirked, as in seconds, the tarps behind her were torn open, as several criminals holding or carrying the other guests were in their arms. “I need you to shut it, as we depart for Bosco.”

“Okay, now we fight!” Cody gasped, taking out the Swor-Driver and equipping it.

“Aye!” Happy said, as the cat busted through the small container they were in, surprising the others.

“Eh? Cody? Happy? Natsu?” Lucy got out.

“Sorry Lucy. I do trust you, but seems we couldn’t just let this slip by.” Cody apologized to her, “Sides… with this guy claiming to be Fairy Tail, and then showing this? I doubt he has any connections.”

“Well I’m glad I was proven wrong…” she noted as she took out her whip.

“P-Please… stop the rocking…” Natsu grimaced, as he was unable to move after the expulsion.

“You idiots, take care of these brats!” Salamander commanded.

Cody however was one step ahead of the goons as he took out the Brave Dragon book and placed it onto the Driver.

**_BRAVE DRAGON!_ **

“Henshin!” 

Swiftly pulling out the blade he called out as he made his ‘X’ slash.

**_REKKA BATTOU! BRA~VE DRAGON~!_ **

**REKKA: VOLUME 1**

**When the dragon of courage and the burning blade Rekka combine, the crimson blade will pierce evil**

As soon as he transformed into the red knight, he and Lucy began to fight off the thugs, the duo trying to take care of them quickly, but it did seem there were way more goons then they thought. But it wouldn’t stop them so easily.

Salamander, on the other hand, knew one way to ease up the troubles as his fire whip lashed out, pushing Lucy away, along with grabbing her keys.

“Ho~? So you’re a Celestial Wizard?” He noted as he jingled the keys, “And grabbed a few Zodiac Keys too? My, my, isn’t this a neat treasure.”

“What the?!” she gasped as she quickly checked her side.

“Though, stuff like this only works for those who made a contract with said spirit. Meaning these are worthless to me.” He said, before he nonchalantly tossed them out the window and into the ocean’s waves.

However as he did that, he was tackled to the ground by Cody, who held him at blade point.

“You bastard! Don’t you realize how precious those are to her?! What idiot would throw such amazing friends away like that?!” He hissed.

“For a simple distraction!” He smirked, using his fire whip to lash out at the knight, pushing him back.

“You know, I didn’t really expect your magic to be that of a Kamen Rider…” ‘Salamander’ noted, “Honestly, I thought mages like that went extinct years ago…”

“Huh? ‘Kamen Rider’?” Cody pondered.

“Cody! Please try to hold on! I’m getting them back!” Lucy said.

“Just make sure you get out of there quickly, who knows what else is out here?” He said, knowing what she was about to do.

Lucy smiled with a nod, as she literally jumped out of the yacht and into the ocean sea, shocking the others who just met the femme blonde.

“You’re just gonna let her do that?!” Natsu cried out, before groaning from the waves and collapsing once more.

“I trust her. Plus, Lucy is a bit more capable than you think.” Cody stated, blocking a swing from a hammer.

* * *

Meanwhile with Lucy herself, she swam towards wherever she could see, as she had to have hope that it only was hitting some of the larger rocks and land below the waves. Otherwise she’d have no choice to but request help to search the deeper trenches.

 _‘Come on… Please be around here…’_ Lucy thought to herself as she swam through the waves, luckily the tides were calm, so she wasn’t getting much resistance.

As she continued, a slight golden gleam reached her vision as luckily hanging from the edge of a sunken ship, was her keys. She was soon able to grab the key ring before it could go any deeper.

 _‘Awesome! Now, time for a little payback!’_ Lucy smirked as she swam back up to breath before she took out one of her strongest spirits.

**_OPEN! GATE OF THE WATER BEARER: AQUARIUS!_ **

As soon as she placed the tip of the key within the water, a glow emerged as from it came what looked to be a beautiful mermaid, with ocean blue hair, as she carried a magical urn in hand.

“Alright, Aquarius! I need you to sweep that boat back to shore! We got a lot of crooks on there that need to be punished!” Lucy commanded.

“Tch…” Aquarius scoffed in response. 

“Hey! Just what was that for?” Lucy questioned with annoyance.

“I don’t get why you bothered to summon me. I was busy.” Aquarius questioned.

This kind of ticked off Lucy as she turned towards the ship, where Cody, Natsu, and Happy were.

* * *

“Stand still, brat!” Salamander hissed, as he was trying to attack the only one that was being a challenge to him, as Cody was blocking or dodging his attacks as he was slowly chipping away at the thugs. Though most were occupied with bullying Natsu who was barely able to fight back.

“You’re so lame! Seriously, can’t you deal with your sickness already?” the red knight questioned the pinkette.

“H-Hey, don’t judge me!” he growled in annoyance.

* * *

“Come on, you’re supposed to help us here, not give me attitude!” Lucy growled, “Look, Cody and Natsu are in big trouble and we need to help!”

“Maybe this attitude of yours, is maybe why you never had a boyfriend to begin with.” Aquarius said, smirking at her.

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” she growled in annoyance, unaware of what Aquarius meant.

“Hmph, if you haven’t figured it out yet, then I’m not going to tell you.” The spirit said, before letting out a sigh, “Fine. I’ll sweep it up…” Aquarius said, with a slight hint of cruelty in her voice.

The water bearer spirit soon held up her Urn, as she began to build up her magical power within before she made a swift swing with the item, unleashing torrents and large amount of water from it as it literally created not only a typhoon, but a tidal wave as it soon swept up…. Everyone?!

“Wah!! Why am I getting sweeped in this mess?!” Lucy cried out.

After a while, the typhoon reached land as both the ship and Lucy were swept onto the beach, the remaining water falling from the sky like rain.

“Why… did you have to sweep me up too?” Lucy groaned out.

“Oh, sorry. I was aiming for you.” she smirked, earning a growl from her master. “Now, if you don’t mind. I must be going... My _boyfriend_ and I are having a date.” She teased before she vanished from them.

“No need to rub it in!!” Lucy howled out in annoyance. 

**HISSATSU DOUKHA!**

Immediately, she turned around to find a large crowd of mooks sent flying by a powerful wave of fire as Cody and Natsu walked out of the ship.

“Finally… The waves stopped.” Natsu said as he felt more energized now.

“At least you’re being helpful now…” Cody sighed. “Now, this Salamander who claims to be part of Fairy Tail, is gonna be dealt with.”

Natsu finally realized what he said, before turning to the hapless mage “Hey… you… You’re supposed to be part of Fairy Tail?” He questioned, stepping forward.

“And what of it?” He questioned with a snarl.

Natsu growled as he stepped closer to the mage and his thugs, before he took off his coat that he had layered on, only to soon smack a few thugs who got close, as he revealed the side of his arm, showing quite a unique emblem resembling a prancing fairy.

“That’s because I'm Natsu from Fairy Tail! And I’ve never seen the likes of you!” He shouted at the mage with anger.

Now this was news to Cody, who looked at the pinkette with a shocked expression underneath the helmet.

“Wait, _You’re_ from Fairy Tail?!” he gasped.

“Yeah… and since this guy is tarnishing their name, I’m going to handle this myself.” Natsu said as he glared at the mage and his thugs, his fist soon igniting in flames.

“Aw crap, that mark on his arm is the real deal!” one of the goons gasped in horror, “This guy’s the real deal Boro!”

“Idiot! Don’t call me that!” Boro said, as his true identity was revealed.

“Boro? I’ve heard that name. He was part of the Titan Nose guild before he got kicked out for bad behavior.” Happy noted, “Seems like he got wind of our guild and decided to use it to get followers he can sell to the blackmarket.”

“Look pal, I don’t know what you’re up to, and honestly I don’t care if you’re good or bad! You do not get to tarnish Fairy Tail’s name!” Natsu roared at the mage.

“Geeh… Don’t get cocky with me!” He shouted out.

**_PROMINENCE WAVE!_ **

He then sent out a rain of fire at the pinkette, causing a massive explosion to fire out as Cody saw a large flame burn where Natsu once stood.

“Oh no! Natsu!” Lucy got out, but was soon stopped by Happy as he floated in her way.

“He asked us to let him handle it. Just trust him. Besides… fire doesn’t work on Natsu.” Happy smirked.

“Well well well, guess he’s more bark than bite…” Boro chuckled as he looked at the ball of fire standing before him and his men, “Come on, let’s blow this joint…”

“Ew… this is your fire? This has to be the nastiest fire I’ve ever had!” Natsu said, as in moments, the fire around him began to converge onto Natsu as he was literally eating and inhaling the fire!

Instantly Boro screamed like a little girl while everyone else was left in shock and awe.

“The heck?! He eats fire?!” Cody and Lucy cried out in disbelief.

“Hey, thanks for the meal poser” the pinkette taunted as he finished his ‘food’, “You ready to finish this, Cody?”

“Y-You’re asking for my help?” He got out, a bit surprised as it snapped him out of his stupor.

“Come on, he was planning to hurt your friend right?” Natsu noted, “I can’t fight this guy without you getting a piece of him.”

Cody soon smiled as he nodded, “Yeah, he did. How about we return that fire back at him?” He smirked, placing the sword back within the sheath as he pressed the trigger twice this time.

**HISSATSU DOUKHA!**

“Alright, i’m all fired up now!” Natsu declared as he slammed his fists together, creating a red magic circle that housed the head of a dragon as it’s center symbol. Afterwards, he started to gather all the flame into his mouth, causing his cheeks to comically puff up, all before the pinkette cupped his hands and unleashed it in a powerful jet of flames

**_FIRE DRAGON ROAR!_ **

As for Cody, he leaped into the air as he came flying down into a fiery, flying side kick that allowed him to not only go through Natsu’s flames, but actually ride them as well.

**DRAGON! ISSATSU GEKI! FIRE!**

**_FLAMING DRAGON STRIKE!_ **

Soon, both attacks landed as Boro’s goons were all sent flying into the ship, destroying it in an instant while they were all scattered around the rubble with slightly burnt skin and frazzled hair. However, Boro himself was unaffected by either attack, utilizing his flames to lift him into the air and safely away from the line of fire.

“Wait, I think I recognize this guy…” one of the downed goons gasped in fear, “The pink hair, the scaly scarf, I’m pretty sure he’s the real one…”

Instantly Lucy caught on as she turned towards Natsu Dragneel, the true Salamander of Fairy Tail.

“He’s Salamander?!” Lucy gasped.

With the two mages still ready to fight, they glared up at the lying mage as he was riding on his fiery carpet.

“Seems he’s a bit tougher than we thought.” Cody noted with disappointment.

“Yeah, so let’s show this faker what real Fairy Tail wizards can really do!” Natsu agreed before charging up his flames.

“Uh… I’m not part of Fairy Tail yet…” He noted.

“Well you said that you and Lucy were going to join the guild right?” the pinkette asked him, “Let’s just say, this is your initiation then!”

Cody stood, baffled by his claim before smiling as he nodded, “Yeah, thanks!” the red knight responded before charging alongside him.

“Here we come!” the two declared.

Fearing for his life, Boro soon fired out several purple flames at the duo, but they didn’t seem all that fazed by his attacks. Once Natsu leaped into the air, he slammed the false Salamander down to the ground where Cody slashed at him with his sword and into the ship wreckage with his crew.

“So wait… he eats and breathes fire? How is Natsu able to do that?” Lucy questioned Happy

“He has fangs to devour fire, claws for attacking with fire, and scales to dissolve fire. His magic is rare and very old, as it gives him the properties of the creature he’s using.” Happy informed her, “That’s Natsu’s specialty and it’s the magic Igneel taught him, Fire Dragon Slayer magic.”

“This is for trying to drug my friend!” Cody roared as he cut through one of Boro’s attacks.

Angered, Boro tried to fire out a large skull-like fire blast at him, only for Natsu to step in and devour the whole thing.

“Man, that’s a hefty meal!” the Dragon Slayer wizard laughed, “But now it’s curtains for you!”

“How about a double fire punch?” Cody offered with a smirk.

“That sounds like a plan!” Natsu agreed as they glared at the now terrified Boro.

“W-Wait, can we talk about this?” he pleaded with the two.

“No way!” They shouted out.

Natsu slammed his fists together to spawn his magic, while Cody tapped the Wonder Ride Book, as both of their fists ignited with a roar of a dragon sounding off from it.

**_DOUBLE DRAGON IRON FIST!_ **

Instantly, Boro was sent flying over the town’s roofs and right into the bell, cracking the chain and causing both the brass object and the poor mage embedded into it to fall to the town square down below.

“I want my mommy…” the defeated Prominence wizard pleaded as he had stars in his eyes.

“And point proven.” Natsu smirked.

“Geez Natsu… you and Cody both went a bit overboard…” Happy sighed.

At first, Cody didn’t know what he was talking about until he turned around to find most of the town on fire along with several buildings destroyed from either his and Natsu’s attacks, or from the ship debris that was launched earlier on in the battle.

“Oh crap…” he muttered as he changed back to normal.

They soon heard several footsteps rushing towards them as several soldiers were coming after them.

“Oh crud! The guards!!” Natsu flinched, before he soon grabbed Happy, along with Lucy and Cody, and began to rush off them all out of town.

“H-Hey, where are we going?” Cody questioned him.

“Hm? Didn’t you two say you wanted to join the guild? Well, I’m convinced! Let’s get going then!” Natsu smiled brightfully at the two.

They soon smiled as they all fled from the army of guards coming after them.

**_And then…_ **

* * *

At the Magic Council, located in Era.

“Geez… Fairy Tail once again, causing more damage at a town.” One of the council members sighed heavily. “When will they stop being so reckless?”

“I gotta admit, I do like these guys for their carefree attitude…” another council member, one with blue hair and a rather strange incantation on his left eye.

“Though, what is more concerning is the sighting of an ethereal book taking people away.” The head council member stated, “Reports from within says they were taken to an unknown world.”

“It seems Megiddo has made their next move…” one of the council members noted, recognizing the magic that was being used.

“Seems so. But we also had eye witnesses say there was a red knight who took care of it.” Another noted, as images showed the said fight appearing before them.

“Wait a minute, that’s the legendary Kai-Ken Rekka!” the blue-haired council member gasped, “But, it’s been lost for ages!”

“Seems the legend that a dragon appearing to return the sword is now confirmed.” A lady council member said.

Instantly the council was silenced as they thought on the implications of what had happened.

“So, that means that we have six Kamen Riders active now…” he noted, “And coincidentally two of them are associated with Fairy Tail…”

“Make that now three…” One elder member said, “Reports from Hargeon show that one of them was leading the new Rekka bearer to their guild.”

“So, with that revelation out of the way, this means that the only Riders we do not have the confirmed locations of are Espada and Kenzan…” the lady council member noted.

“Indeed, and now with Blades and Buster already in their stead, it seems like Fairy Tail might just be the guild to help defeat Megiddo once and for all…” the blue-haired council member agreed as he looked at the images of two other Riders.

* * *

_The City of Magnolia..._

“We’re finally here….” Cody said with awe. While they had to get another train ride, they reached the hometown of Fairy Tail, Magnolia. It was a bustling city, with many shops, homes and more, even a cathedral for those of faith to go to. It was truly a beautiful city.

“Alright guys, welcome to Fairy Tail!” Happy said as he and Natsu showed the two the Fairy Tail guild, a large building that housed a sight that showed the guild’s name in bold letters, along with three banners that housed the Fairy Tail emblem along with two more symbols along with a golden bell at the top.

“This… is Fairy Tail?” Lucy said in awe, as she saw the guild in the flesh after many years of traveling and searching.

Natsu then slammed his foot into the door, opening it wide.

“WE MADE IT BACK ALIVE!!!” he roared.

“We’re home!” Happy greeted everyone.

Cheers and greetings from those within soon sound off, as within the guild, were several seats and other places to rest and relax, while nearby was a bar for food and drinks, finally a large mission board next to it.

“Heh! I heard that you went ham on Hageron, Natsu!” one member said, “I swear, you’re just as bad as Strife when it comes to attracting trou-”

He never got to finish his sentence before the Fire Dragon Slayer shoved his boot into the man’s face and sent him through a table.

“You jerk!! That tip you had was completely false! There was no dragon there at all!!” Natsu howled out with annoyance.

“You idiot! I told you before it was just a rumor!!” He shouted back, smacking Natsu away.

Soon a fight broke out between the two wizards as several more were launched into the air.

“Now now Natsu, I think you need to calm do-” Happy muttered before he was sent into several wizards like a pinball.

Soon, the entire guild hall descended into war with every wizard fighting for themselves, much to Lucy and Cody’s confusion.

“We’re finally here… Finally in Fairy Tail.” Lucy said with pure joy.

“Yeah… though… do they really need to fight like this?” Cody said, pointing out the chaos that has ensued.

“So, Natsu’s finally back huh?” a young man with black hair and a blue Fairy Tail mark growled as he glared at the Dragon Slayer… in a pair of black and grey shorts.

“Hey, put some pants on dude!” Cody roared at the man, “Don’t you have any shame?!”

“Crap, again!?” The black man cried out, as he too seemed to be shocked about him being in his shorts.

This is Grey Fullbuster, a powerful Ice mage who has the tendency to strip to his underwear from time to time.

“Hey that reminds me!” Natsu remembered, before striking Grey, “You jerk told me there would be no vehicles to Hargeon!!”

“Hey, I tried to tell you but you ran off without even hearing me out!” the Ice mage growled in annoyance as he kicked the Dragon Slayer in the head.

“Does this happen often?” Lucy grimaced.

“Yeesh, it’s only noon and you guys are tearing up the guild hall…” a rather beefy man walked in wearing a simple black, thugged shirt and pants as he had a scar on his right eye. 

This is Elfman Strauss, the self-proclaimed ‘manliest man in Fairy Tail’ and one of the tougher wizards of the guild.

“A real man would've taken this outside-” Elfman grumbled before Natsu tossed Gray at him.

“Shut up!” the Dragon Slayer growled at him.

“Geez, it’s so noisy around here…” a ginger-headed man wearing a green fur-lined jacket over an orange shirt and black pants sighed as he held two attractive girls on his arms.

This is Loke, the Fairy Tail guild’s resident womanizer and a high ranking ‘wizard bachelor’

“Okay, scratch that guy off the list…” Lucy said, marking his face off of some list.

Cody tried to take a peek at the list, but the Celestial mage moved it away from his view.

“Geez, no need to be secretive like that.” he said but smiled softly.

“Yeah but, it’s like everyone’s hopped up on crazy pills here” Lucy observed as the guild brawl continued, “Is there anyone sane here?”

“Or at the very least, not so gung ho…” Cody added.

“Oh, it’s always been like this. Sometimes you just need to move with it.” Another voice called out, as nearby was a beautiful young lady, with long white hair, with her bangs tied upward as she wore a red dress on top. 

This was Mirajane Strauss, one of the leading ladies of Fairy Tail in Sorcerer’s Weekly.

Lucy soon began to fangirl over seeing Mirajane in person, while Cody was still worried about being so close to the fight.

“ENOUGH OF THIS!!” A booming voice rang out as a large, giant fist broke through the chaotic crowd, as a giant was now towering over everyone with glowing eyes.

Soon, every wizard in Fairy Tail stopped in fear as they turned towards the giant.

“You kids are making too much of a mess! Simmer down, now!” The giant demanded as most of the guild members did. Well, all except for one rowdy pinkette.

“Ha! Looks like I win this time gu-” Natsu gloated before being flattened underneath the giant’s foot.

“And that includes you too, Natsu!!” The giant said, soon before breathing out steam as the giant began to… shrink? In seconds, the large giant was replaced by a small old man with a staff. 

“Phew, sorry about that.” the old man sighed, “It’s nice to meet you two!” he greeted with a smile.

“Ah, Master, glad to see you back.” Mirajane smiled.

“Wait, he’s the master?!” Cody gawked before shivering, “I-I best make sure not to make him mad…”

“So, what can Master Makarov do for you two, youngins?” Makarov asked the duo.

“W-well…” the two said as they were left tongue tied.

Makarov soon leaped backwards to the air and onto the rafters of an upstairs lounge, though he didn’t exactly stick the landing as he hit said railing during the jump. Once he was on said railing, the guildmaster cleared his throat before beginning to address the guild.

“You’ve gone and done it again, just look at all the paperwork the Magic Council sent me this time!” the master complained as he showed them all several papers worth of complaints. “Not a single one of these were pleasant to read! Property damage, destruction of monuments, and more chaotic causes that are making me dizzy!” Makarov said.

Immediately the guild was left quiet as they awaited what the old man was going to say next.

“As we are mages, we breathe and bleed magic. We are meant to discover and change, while we march onward to the future. Yet, with each problem we cause, it sets us back another step. How are we to continue if we anger the council?” He questioned them all, “After all, they exist to keep us in line. So, what to do?”

Makarov waited for a response, before he lifted the papers before igniting them with fire, “I say, to heck with the Magic Council!” He announced before tossing it into the air, causing Natsu to leap up after it like a dog. “Now listen up, any power that surpasses reason still comes from reason, right?” he asked them all, “Magic is not some kind of miraculous power, it is only a talent that can be performed when the energy of both the user and the natural world is harmonized. To perform magic, one must have a strong mind and focus, if a single inch of that is unbalanced, then magic becomes pointless to us. So we must continue to study, to train and evolve, otherwise our growth will become stagnant. If we listen to every hogwash rule or complaint, we’ll never be able to grow ourselves. We must strive together as one, for that is what makes Fairy Tail, Number 1!”

Soon, every wizard of Fairy Tail began to cheer as they held up their hands high, pointing to the sky with a finger and thumb showing the guild’s emblem. Lucy and Cody were left in awe of the unity these mages had with each other as it wasn’t just a guild of mages, but a family.

Makarov soon hopped back down as he smiled at the two, “Sorry, had to get the youngins in line. Now, what can we do for you two?” He asked them.

“We’d like to join Fairy Tail, sir!” the two said with a cheerful tone as Gray noticed the Swor-Driver underneath Cody’s jacket.

“Hm? Hey, Master? Seems someone also has Azure’s style.” Gray pointed out.

“Wait what?!” another mage gasped, “That means that we’re gonna have three Riders now!”

“Okay, I’m still confused. Just what are Kamen Riders?” Cody questioned.

“You see, a Kamen Rider is a kind of Holder Mage that is sworn to the blade that chose them” Makarov explained to the boy, “These mages utilize Wonder Ride Books, special books containing the powers of either legendary warriors, great beasts of old, or elementally charged animals.”

“It's that special?” Cody noted, holding up the item and book.

“Yes, for years Kamen Riders have been thought to have died out after the great war claimed many of their lives…” the old man agreed, “Right now, we only have two Riders among our numbers.”

“Hey gramps!” Natsu said before snatching the Ridebook from Cody, making him angry, “This book thingy has a dragon smell to it! Though, he won’t show me more about it…”

Gray soon sighed, “Didn’t you do that after trying to get Genbu and Kaa out of Strife’s book? You should already know that only a Kamen Rider can open a Wonder Ride Book…”

“But this could lead me to Igneel!”

“Or my boot up your butt!” Cody growled, snatching it back, before sighing.

“Wait, Azue, Strife… who are they?” Lucy asked as he questioned who those two are.

“They would be our other Kamen Riders that we have. Leo Azure is the holder of the Sui-Seiken, Nagare. He’s out on a mission with one of our other guildmates.” Mirajane informed.

“The other is Rex Strife, wielder of the Dougouken Gekido” Makarov told them, “He along with his familiars Genbu and Kaa are on a mission as well, though given that both he and Azure must have felt your sword awakening, I can tell that he would be the most eager to meet you…” He soon sighed as he placed his hand onto his palm, “Let’s hope he doesn’t cause any trouble on the way here…” he hoped.

“He’s a Natsu type, as well?” Cody pointed out.

“Hey!” He snapped with a frown.

“He’s worse…” Gray noted, “He once caused an entire city to crumble while looking for Genbu without even realizing it... He ended up becoming a Persona Non Grata for months before the master told him to apologize.”

“Just what the heck is with this guild and destroying things?” Lucy cried out as she began to imagine a silhouette with Rex’s name carelessly rampaging through a city just to find his familiar.

“At least Leo is a lot calmer and more rational than Rex” Loke noted, “Though I do pity him for being ranked the top ‘wizard bachelor’...”

“You’re just upset that he hasn’t been hit like you.” Another voice said, as nearby the bar was another young lady, with an actual keg of booze next to her.

This is Cana Alberona, a card mage and one of the heaviest drinkers in the guild.

“Come on, have you seen how he acts near women? He’s practically frozen with embarrassment if he sees a pretty face” Loke reminded the girl, an image of a silhouette with Leo’s name being quite shy towards several girls who were all flirting with him popping up in her head.

“He just has a soft spot for them, and simply respects them, unlike you, Loke.” Gray smirked.

“At least they don’t hate his guts like they do with Rex, seriously the guy could probably just sneeze and something horrible would happen to them…” the womanizer noted.

“Regardless, expect to see them soon. I’m sure they may answer any more of your questions.” Makarov said, leaving Cody to simply nod in response. “Now, if I recall? You two said about wanting to join, Fairy Tail, correct?”

“Yeah!” Lucy and Cody answered as they perked up.

“Mira, my dear? Mind showing these two to where they can?” Makarov asked.

“Of course, master! Please follow me, you two.” Mirajane smiled.

* * *

After a while, Lucy soon received her Fairy Tail mark on the back of her palm while Cody had the same, just on the opposite hand as it was a bright, fiery red color while Lucy’s was pink. 

“Hey, check it out Natsu! We got our own marks!” Lucy cheered.

“Hm? Yeah, good job Floopsie.” Natsu responded, not really paying attention as he stared at the request board.

“The name’s Lucy!” the Celestial Mage growled.

“Forget it, Lucy. Sides, we should be looking for someplace to stay.” Cody reminded her.

“Hey Master, how come my dad isn’t back yet?” a young boy asked Makarov while he was downing some beer.

“And as I’ve told you before, Romeo. Your father is still on the job. He’s a mage of Fairy Tail, he can handle himself.” Makarov responded.

“But sir, it’s been a week since he went off on that three-day job!” the young boy, Romeo, reminded him.

“Your father is part of Fairy Tail! Now just be patient and wait for him to come back at home for you!” Makarov shouted, only to be smacked by the boy.

“Jerk! I hate you all!” Romeo cried before running away in tears.

This struck a cord with Cody as he ran after the boy, hoping to catch him before he ran off doing something dangerous.

“Cody…” Lucy frowned softly.

“Is your friend going to be ok?” Mirajane asked.

“Yeah… he just has a soft spot for things like that..” Lucy said, “Cody lost his father in an attack and with the last of his strength, sent him far away so he could be safe. He landed in my home, and my mother helped raise him with me. He’s been trying to find out what happened to his father and the people responsible for it.”

_*CRACK!!*_

Natsu, had punched the mission board, angered yet also feeling the same as he walked out after the two.

“Seems he’s not the only one… Natsu’s father left him alone one day and just never came back. He’s been searching for him as well.” Mirajane said, “Though it will be hard, since the one who raised him, wasn’t his real father, but a dragon.”

This made Lucy realize just why he was so determined to find Igneel the other day, it was so that he could reunite with the only person, or creature in this case, that he considered to be his father.

‘ _Guess that's why he connected with Cody so well… they’re practically the same…’_ Lucy said in her thoughts, hoping they both will be alright.

* * *

In the town itself, Romeo was walking home in tears when he noticed Natsu and Cody giving him a reassuring look.

“It’s you guys…” he noted.

“Hey.” Cody said softly as he kneeled down, “Mind telling me more about this job your father had?”

“W-well, he was on a job to go to Mt. Hakobe and defeat a Vulcan…” he explained, “He said that he wanted to take on the job so that I wouldn’t be teased anymore…” The boy’s head soon drooped down in shame, “I feel like this is all my fault…”

Cody smiled softly, as he patted Romeo’s head, “Don’t be like that. He did it for you, to prove himself to your bullies. I think he’s a great dad for doing that for you.”

Natsu soon grinned, “Don’t worry, we’ll help your dad get home safely…”

“You mean it?” he asked the two.

“Of course, I don’t go back on promises.” Cody smiled, “After all, where there is determination, there’s hope.”

Romeo began to smile as the two went off to prepare for the eventual trip to the snowy mountain.

* * *

The next day, Natsu and Cody were trekking along the Mt. Hakove to find any sign of Romeo’s father. Luckily, the Dragon Slayer had keen senses as he would find any trace of him, they would find the missing father.

Just then, they heard someone walking behind them.

“Alright, who’s there?” Natsu questioned, ready to fight.

However as they turned around, they saw that it was Lucy and Happy behind them.

“Geez, eager for a fight? You have no restraint.” the Celestial mage sighed.

“Lucy? Happy? What are you two doing out here?” Cody questioned.

“We wanted to come along so that you guys wouldn’t get yourselves killed…” she told them.

“Just head back, we can handle this.” Natsu huffed.

“Don’t be such a stick in the mud. Sides, we’re partners, right?” Lucy winked, causing Cody’s heart to skip a beat for a moment.

Happy soon snickered, “You liiiiiiiike herrrrrrrrrrrr~!”

“Don’t make me chuck you off this mountain…” Cody glared with slightly pink cheeks.

This confused Natsu, “Wait, why are you acting like this? Aren’t you two dating?” the Dragon Slayer asked them before scratching his head, “Or, whatever that thing Loke does when he’s with those girls…” he muttered.

“We’re just friends!” They shouted in unison, both blushing from his remark. Natsu merely shrugged his shoulders while the blue cat was not convinced.

“A-Anywho, do you have anyway to find him? This place is cold….” Lucy shivered.

“Why didn’t you bring warmer clothes, then?” Natsu questioned.

“I didn’t know it would be freezing up here!!” she protested

“Ugh…. you should’ve thought ahead, Lucy…” the young boy groaned out. “We can’t turn back now, so either you have to, or you’ll have to power through this.”

“Hey, it’s not like you two are any less warmer!” Lucy reminded the two.

“I at least have some heavy clothes on to keep me warm.” Cody stated.

“Did you forget that I eat fire?” Natsu pointed out.

As she sighed in defeat, Lucy then thought of something as the girl took out a silver key that had a clock on the front.

**_OPEN! GATE OF THE CLOCK: HOROLOGIUM!_ **

From the light, came a large, grandfather clock, before in seconds arms and a head popped out of it. Lucy then climbed into the open space with the thick blanket Cody brought with him.

“A clock, that’s cool…” Natsu marveled.

“Of course you’d use him for this…” Cody sighed softly, “Fine, just try not to get lost, ok?”

Though while Lucy spoke, none of the three heard anything.

“Wait, what is she saying?” the Dragon Slayer asked.

“She says, that as long as nothing too dangerous, we’ll follow you. Or so she says…” The clock responded.

Soon, the four continued on their path towards where Macao could possibly be.

“MACAO! WHERE ARE YOU?!” Natsu called out.

“What, are you crazy?! If you keep shouting like that, you’ll cause an avalanche! She gasps” the clock interpreted.

However, what responded to the call was not an avalanche, but a large black ape with white fur and very large muscles.

“Thats a big monkey!” Cody gawked.

Soon, the monkey smelled something before dashing off to grab Lucy from within the clock.

“Me like human woman!” he exclaimed before escaping with the clock over his head.

“Hey! Get back here, you furry freak!!” Natsu shouted.

They soon gave chase to try and catch up to the monkey as they reached the summit, where they found Lucy crying inside of the clock whilst the ape was… doing a thing…

“How did I get into this mess?” she asked herself, “And what is with this monkey?! Why the heck is he so excited?!”

The monkey soon leered at Lucy, who was trembling in fear before the clock disappeared in a small burst of light, leaving the poor girl defenseless.

“What?! Horologium, why are you leaving me now?!” She shouted out.

“I’m sorry, but my time is up” he told her, “I apologize… Ta ta, now!”

“Please give me an extension!!” She cried out.

Lucy soon feared for her life as the monster loomed over her, at least until she saw the Dragon Wonder fly out and bite the monster in the rear end, causing it to cry out in pain.

“Lucy! You alright?” Cody shouted out as he and the other two rushed in, as he was already in his armor.

“I’m fine…” she told him.

“Hey, you big ape! Where’s Macao?” Natsu roared at the monkey.

“Ma..cao?” It questioned.

“Spill it, monkey! Where’s my friend?” the Dragon Slayer questioned him, “You can talk right? Now tell me where he is!”

The monster waved his hand over to Natsu, gesturing to come close as it was pointing somewhere.

“Uhh, Natsu…?” the red knight asked him, acting a bit cautious to what the monkey was planning.

“Hold on, I think it knows where he’s at.” Natsu said, walking over, only for the ape to soon push Natsu out of a ledge.

“MONKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!”

As the monkey turned back towards Cody and Lucy, the red knight instantly took up his blade and prepared himself for a fight.

“No man! Me like woman!” The ape shouted as it glared at Cody, “Away from me woman!”

This instantly ticked Cody off, “Wait what?! Who said she was yours?!” he roared. The young knight soon lunged at the ape, as he attempted to cut it in two with a single swing.

Unfortunately the ape merely smacked the knight away rather easily, thanks to the ice causing Cody to slip up.

“Crap!” He grunted out, as he smacked into the ice wall hard, groaning out from the impact.

The monster ape, soon jumped up, ready to pounce and strike the teen, only for a whip to reach out and quickly drag the young red knight away from the impact, soon dragging him to Lucy’s feet as he sighed with relief.

“Thanks for that, Lucy.” Cody thanked the blonde.

“No problem. Now, let’s even the field once more!” Lucy said, as she swiped Taurus’s key.

**_OPEN! GATE OF THE BULL:TAURUS!_ **

Soon, the familiar minotaur popped out of the glyph Lucy used to summon him.

“Moo!! Time to wreck some face!” Taurus howled out.

“Let’s do this, Taurus!” Cody announced, lunging at the Vulcan.

Taurus followed up with his axe, as he attempted to strike as the Vulcan retaliated by using a Blue Icicle to counter. It seemed to be fused with some extra magical energy as it was able to counter his axe without chipping or breaking. 

“This ape… is really getting on my nerves!” Cody frowned, as he tapped his power, infusing his fist with fire once more.

**_DRAGON WONDER!_ **

Cody announced, leaping up as the dragon flew out of the energy book he made, as the two flew down together, as it struck the monster ape, setting it on fire, causing it to wail out.

“Good job! Take it down, Taurus!” Lucy ordered. The Bovine Spirit mooed out as it was ready to lunge and slash it down as he came close. 

Yet before Taurus could...

“Heeya!!” Natsu shouted out, as he kicked Taurus in the head, knocking the spirit out.

“You idiot!!” Cody and Lucy shouted out in disbelief.

“So, why is there another monster here after I left?” Natsu questioned.

“Natsu, you idiot! That was one of my spirits!!” Lucy groaned out.

“Oh… really? Didn’t know cows counted as them.” Natsu insulted nonchalantly.

Immediately, Cody smacked his palm onto his face before shaking his head in disappointment. As the trio began to fight and argue, the Vulcan soon smirked as it picked up, Taurus’s axe, snickering out as it soon swung at the two other males.

“Wah! What gives?!” Natsu gawked.

“Great, it’s an ape that can learn!” Cody grimaced, “It took Taurus’s axe now!”

Lucy rushed over to Taurus, shaking him hard to snap the bull out of his stupor. “Snap out of it, Taurus! Return back home! If you go, so does your axe!!” She said, trying to help out.

“Moo… so many girls…” Taurus groaned out, as he was still in a daze.

“Crap, we gotta do something…” Cody noted as after dodging another swing from the Vulcan.

“We just need to beat it, is all!” Natsu smirked, lunging only to be smacked away with ease by the beast.

Soon, the Vulcan began to taunt the two by turning around and slapping his rear end while giving them a cheeky face.

“I’m gonna skin that ape….” Cody growled with annoyance.

Once the ape was ready, he then charged right at the two and delivered a couple of sucker punches to the duo’s faces. Afterwards, he tried to land the axe on Natsu’s head, but the Dragon Slayer was able to catch it easily.

“D-Don’t… think… you’ve won…” He gritted, as he soon began to heat up the blade as the part he grabbed onto began to melt slightly, as he opened his mouth to eat the small bits of melted metal.

While the ape was distracted, Cody leaped in and delivered a heavy blow to the Vulcan, leaving behind an X scar on his chest as Natsu was re-energized.

“Alright, I’m all fired up!” the Dragon Slayer wizard declared as the ape was now extremely pissed off.

“Ghee!! Men go away!!” It howled, pulling back the axe as it was ready to swing again.

“Oh no you don’t! Time for you to pay for what you did to our friends!” Natsu roared as he prepared a spell.

“As well as trying to take Lucy!” Cody added, his fist igniting in fire as he lunged forward, dodging the swing only to deliver an uppercut to the ape, sending it into the air.

Afterwards, Natsu flew straight at the Vulcan and knocked him out with a fiery fist that knocked the ape to the ground. As both fire wizards landed, they soon glared at the unconscious ape while Lucy and Happy rushed to their aide after finally dismissing Taurus.

“You boys okay?” the Celestial Wizard asked them.

“Angry, but alright.” Cody sighed, turning to her, “What about you, Lucy?”

“I’m alright” she told him.

“Alright, fuzzball! Where’s Macao?!” Natsu shouted, shaking the ape to try and get information out of it.

“I don’t think it’ll be able to tell us, Natsu…” Lucy sweatdropped from his antics.

Suddenly, a yellow magic circle appeared as the Vulcan suddenly transformed. Laying there was now a middle-aged man with purple hair, a light beard and the Fairy Tail mark on his person.

“Hm? Wait, Macao?” Natsu questioned with shock.

“Wait, that’s Macao?” Cody asked.

“Oh! That’s right! Vulcan’s are known to simply take over another person’s body for them to function better in Earthland.” Happy realized.

“Then that means we just beat him up?!” Lucy gawked.

“Hey, it’s okay! Sides, we now know he’s here.” Natsu smiled.

* * *

Back within Magnolia, Romeo was sitting on the edge of the town’s fountain. The young boy still worried sick over his missing father as he hoped he didn’t send Natsu and the others on a wild goose chase. He gripped his arms tightly as he was ready to go back to the guild to ask for more help, yet before he could he started to hear something.

“Hey!! Romeo!!”

The young boy turned his head, as Natsu, Happy, Cody, and Lucy were coming back into town, and hanging from the shoulders of the boys was none other than his father. He was slightly bruised and beaten up, but he was alive and back home.

Romeo teared up as he soon rushed the group, tears now streaking down his cheeks as he soon hugged his father who returned it dearly.

“Dad!!” Romeo cried out.

“Hey sport.” Macao smiled softly, with a wince from the hug but returned it.

“I was so worried… I thought I lost you…” He whimpered in the embrace.

“Romeo, you should know better.” Macao patted his son’s head.

“B-But… if I didn’t send you on that m-mission…”

“Then we would’ve been toast.” Natsu responded, earning a look from the boy.

“Yeah, we were being attacked by 50 Vulcans before we found him, and he saved our hide. Your father is stronger than you think.” Cody added with a smile.

“For real, I don’t think we would’ve made it back without his help.” Lucy nodded with a smile.

“F-Fifty Vulcans?” Romeo got out.

“I told ya son, us Fairy Tail wizards are tough.” Macao winked playfully at his son. “Now how about we head home, alright?”

As on que, the trio of friends soon began to head back to the guild. A smile on their faces as well as a clear conscious knowing one of their guildmates was back home safe. Though not without something else.

“Natsu! Happy! Thank you for helping my dad!” Romeo called out to the two, “Lucy! Cody! Thank you both as well!”

The young boy thanked them all, as the two blondes turned back, a brighter smile on their faces as they waved back to Romeo.

Both Cody and Lucy had not only finally joined Fairy Tail, but got their first mission done with ease and with a clear mind. Both of them were happy as their adventures within this guild has only just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Heya minna, striberx here once again with another chap of FT. As you all see, I did have to extend and change a few things around as both the first chap and this one, wouldn’t work if I fused both parts, so I decided to cut it first off after Cody gains his power, with this chap continuing onward with what happened.
> 
> Of course, this is just the start, as the next chap will have a few things added onto it as well. Not all filler arcs/eps will appear, just ones I think deserve to be added in. I’m also aware of the story of Saber at this point, as I do tend to keep up with news for it, including future events.
> 
> I do plan to have some original Wonder Ride Books into the story soon. Already got 3 made and maybe more will come, we’ll have to see.  
> Regardless, hope you all continue to enjoy the reboot and my other stories.
> 
> Until then, later minna!


	3. The Surging Fang of A Lion

A Fairy Tail Wizard/Tales of Bonds

* * *

Chapter 3: The Surging Fang of A Lion

* * *

**_WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties._ **

**_This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge._ **

**_Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story._ **

**_So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^_ **

* * *

_ The story goes as such… As the dawn of time began, there was only one world, Wonder World. This place was where all knowledge came from. Mythical creatures, animals, people themselves, along with many other concepts. Magic, fantasy, technology and more. This was all granted by this world and a certain Book of Origin. _

_ As this book was so powerful, it granted several swordsmen power and created The Sword of Logos. This order was meant to protect the book and its knowledge along with the world itself. But one day, one of the swordsmen betrayed his kind and caused a catastrophe. This not only destroyed many of them, but broke the Book of Origin, casting it and its content throughout reality. _

_ The world was gone and the Book of Origin was scattered. _

_ This now created the rest of reality and the universe, making more worlds, concepts and everything else. But evil now arises as it was sought to find the pieces of that book and recreate it for themselves. All of reality is now in danger, and the only hope left are the remnants of the order and its new successors. _

_ The Question is…. Who will  _ fight _ for the order? _

* * *

_ Another night goes on within this torture of a cell. The soft cries and whimpers of the other within this place softly lingers in the air as many rested in this section. Cuddling a pillow was a young red headed girl, attempting to try and sleep over the travesty of the day before. _

_ She sniffled and whimpered before a hand gently pets her head, causing her to sniffle before sighing as she finally slept in peace. Next to her was a young boy, the same age with brown hair. He had a soft smile as he was able to help her sleep, sadly though he now wished he had someone as well to help him sleep, yet it was too much for him, meaning he’ll most likely collapse during the work hours and wake up back here, like many other nights. _

_ The boy whimpered, as he felt ready to cry, but he had to keep a strong face, for her and the others. He looked out to the night sky, as above the moon was a cloud formation of a lion. He always wondered why every night, he would see it. Perhaps just him going insane, or hoping its his family watching over him. The young boy couldn’t remember if his mother was still around or not, but he had to keep up hope. _

_ “My boy, you really need to sleep.” An eldery voice rang out, as it made the child turn to see an old man, with a long beard, smiling softly at him, “You always do your best to keep her from harm, but you should worry about yourself as well.” _

_ "Sorry… but I have to make sure they don't touch her." the boy said. "Who knows what they might do while we're sleeping." _

_ “Even after all this time? They know not everyone is capable of pulling all-nighters anymore.” The old man said, “Heh, just like you. To have the heart of a lion and stay stoic.”  _

_ "I have to." The boy said before looking down at the red-head. "It's the only thing I know how." _

_ “Heh, my boy… You’ll be a wonderful knight to her.” He chuckled, “Now, go get some rest, okay? I’ll watch over you both.” _

_ The young boy smiled as he nodded, laying next to the red-head as he attempted to fall asleep, as he closed his eyes once more. _

_ XXX _

“Ghe!” 

In front of a campfire, a young man woke up. He panted softly as he rubbed the bridge of his nose from what he remembered.

“Damn… I hate it when it brings up those times…” He groaned out with annoyance, “Still, Erza told me to head back home as she needed to finish something else up. Wish she would’ve let me stay, but knowing her, it was a simple shopping spree.” He chuckled out, knowing more about her than anyone else.

The young teen held up what appeared to be another Seiken SworDriver, yet the emblem on it was blue and had a single slash mark on it.

“Wonder what the new guy is gonna be like? Hope he’s not like Natsu, or worse, Rex...” He chuckled out with slight worry.

* * *

(Fairy Tail - Opening Song 1 - Snow Fairy)

* * *

**_[FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING? Hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo]_ **

As the song starts, the scene shows a night sky, as several ethereal fairies fly through, followed by several artificial dragons. The scene changes to show a city at night, followed by a boat sailing, before switching to a shot of Cody from behind with Brave Dragon by his side as they look up at the night sky, before the scene shifts up to the sky as the title appears.

**_[OH YEAH! kikoeten no kako no koe wa? OH YEAH! karetatte sakebu kara]_ **

The scene shifts to show Lucy, Natsu, and Happy standing on a hill watching over the city, before the three of them turn towards the screen (Lucy is smiling gently, while Natsu and Happy have big grins), with Happy lifting up his paw, which has the Diago Speedy Ridebook in it. The scene shifts to show Grey standing amongst the ruins of a town, before he sees something on the ground and picks it up. He then turns towards the screen, and we can see that what he picked up was the Lion Senki.

**_[OH YEAH! kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga, OH YEAH! OH YEAH!]_ **

The scene shifts to show Erza standing over a monster she killed, holding something in her hand. As the screen has a close up of her, we see that she has the Brave Dragon Ridebook. The scene shifts to show Cody from behind, before he turns around and grins at the screen as he lifts up his hand, showing off the Seiken - Rekka, as the Plue and Draco jumps up behind him.

**_[Tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi Wasuremono wanai desuka?]_ **

The scene changes to show the team riding a train, with Natsu being hopelessly motion sick, Happy fanning him, Lucy reading a map, Cody idly chatting with Grey (in an attempt to ignore the trail of sick coming out of Natsu's mouth), while Erza is somehow eating a cake despite said trail of sick.

The scene changes to show the team sitting around a campfire, with Natsu and Happy stuffing their faces, while Cody is calmly munching on his food. Lucy looks at them with a deadpan expression, while Grey seems to be reading something, ignoring them, while Erza is leaning against their luggage, seemingly asleep.

**_[Okashii na kimi ga inai to, hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai]_ **

The scene changes again to show Cody leaning against a street lamp with a frown (thinking about his life and his misplaced memories of the past) as Brave Dragon hovers over him, before he turns towards the screen, before the scene shifts to show his teammates and Mirajane waving at him, causing him to grin and wave back.

**_[SNOWING sunao ni egao ni nareta no wa Futari yorisoi kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara]_ **

The screen then shows various shots of the team as they go through various misadventures, such as running away from an angry wyvern, fighting off killer plants, or simply arguing with each other when not on missions.

The scene then shows Cody (as Saber) looking towards the distance, as an image of Calibur is seen, standing in front of an eclipse. The scene then changes to show the various members of Fairy Tail, all of which are waving happily at the screen.

**_[FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING? hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo]_ **

Cody is seen with a grin on his face, before transforming into Saber, as image of several Wonder Ridebook forms appear, followed by a shot of Saber being enveloped in flames shaped like a dragon, before the flames disperse revealing several unknown forms and powers appears behind him before releasing a massive blast of energy into the sky in his final form.

**_[DON'T SAY GOODBYE!]_ **

The final scene shows the Cody and his teammates charging towards a group of several Megido, followed by a scene of Saber having a friendly match with Natsu, as their magic clashes and envelops the screen in a bright light, which disperses, revealing Cody with a big grin as he and his friends stand in front of the Fairy Tail building.

* * *

It’s been about two weeks since Cody and Lucy joined Fairy Tail. The duo already had a few missions beforehand, and luckily they were able to get a room together. The two were able to have a two room apartment for about 7,000 Jewels, which was a steal for some. Though with them having to negotiate it with the landlord, it did mean they had to pay a few extra at the first month, leaving them almost broke.

“Ugh, and just when I thought my luck couldn’t get worse…” Cody groaned out, lowering his head, “We need to find another job quick…”

“We’ll find one soon. Let’s just hope they have something that can work for us?” Lucy said, trying to support him.

"I hope so. Because the small jobs at the guild ain't gonna cut it no more." Cody sighed.

“Then how about an S-Class quest?” Natsu grinned, butting into their conversation.

"Gah! Natsu! Don't just pop in whenever you feel like it!" Cody snapped.

“Hey, no need to be so rude! We were just helping out.” Happy huffed as he stopped eating his fish.

“Well, maybe if you two would stop popping into our room like that, we wouldn’t have such trust issues with you two!” Lucy snapped.

“Come on, we’re friends! Friends are always there for each other!” Natsu grinned.

“Not in that context!” Cody sighed. “And no thanks, we’re not able to do S-Class quests.”

"Oh c'mon! They're the fun ones!" Natsu complained. "You can get a lot of Jewels for those!" 

“Yeah, but we’re not allowed to, because of Master’s rules, remember?” Lucy pointed out, “Sides, we’re too new to even attempt it.”

"C'mon~ we're the strongest guild in all of Fiore! We could take on an S-Class quest or two!"

"Aye!" Happy cheered.

“No thanks…” The two said in unison.

"Alright, fine, I'll take a S-Class Quest by myself." Natsu shrugged, as he turned around to walk away. "I mean it'd be a waste with 2 million Jewels laying around."

"Two million Jewels?!" Lucy gawked. Natsu grinned. He got her.

“You do that, and I’ll tell Erza.” A voice called out to him. Nearby the entrance was a young teen, with medium-length brown hair and blue eyes. His attire consists of a dark blue shirt with tan khakis along with black shoes. And he had on him, a blue coat that had his symbol on it, done in bright blue to give it contrast, breaking up the darker navy blue. The back of the coat had his symbol there as well and enlarged, having a crystal blue design to it, making it almost look like ice. When light shines on the coat, it would actually have a ripple effect to it as if the water design was actually moving like real water.

“Geh! Leo! When did you get back? I thought you were on a mission with Erza!” Natsu flinched.

"I was and we're done. She's just picking up a few things and she told me to head back without her." Leo shrugged before he pulled on Natsu's ear, twisting it. "And what are you thinking, wanting to take on an S-Class Quest haaaaah?!"

“Owowowowow!!! I-I was just joking! Come on man! Promise not to tell Erza!!” Natsu pleaded with tears in his eyes from the twisting pain.

"That's your first mistake. You  _ never _ joke," Leo corrected, twisting it even more, making Natsu flail wildly.

“Is he a friend?” Lucy asked.

“Aye, that's Leo Azure! He’s an incredible swordsman, the main and only partner of Erza Scarlet.” Happy nodded.

"Hey Happy." Leo said, before holding a bag of fish. 

“You got me fish!? Best person ever!” Happy cheered, easily jumping into the bag to eat.

"You traitor!" Natsu shouted.

As the cat happily enjoyed his treat, Leo turned his attention to the two new members that were sitting with him while Natsu was tending to his twisted and throbbing ear that swelled up so bad. "So… you're the two new members Mirajane told me about."

“Oh! Uh, yes. I’m Lucy Heartfilia, nice to meet you.” She introduced, as she bowed her head a bit. “I’m a Celestial Wizard, by trade.”

"Oh, is that so?" Leo smiled. "Well, it's nice to meet you as well," He said, before taking her hand to kiss it, making Lucy blush.

“Oi… watch where you’re flirting…” Cody warned, a tick mark on his forehead from seeing the gesture.

"And let me guess, you're Cody Aldrich. Or should I say… Kamen Rider Saber."

“So you know too?” He stated.

"Of course." He said, before pulling out… a Wonder Ride Book? "Because I'm a Kamen Rider like you."

“Ah! He has one too?” Lucy gasped softly, while Cody held up and looked at his own Wonder Ride Book.

"That's right. Lion Senki is mine." He said, before opening the book and it glowed before all of a sudden, a robotic-like blue lion formed.

“Woah!! You can summon a lion?!” Lucy gasped with shock, along with Cody.

"It's not that hard to do." Leo shrugged as he scratched the lion's chin, making it purr loudly.

Cody pondered as he opened his book, yet there was no glow, or a dragon popping out making him sigh in defeat, “Guess it still doesn’t trust me yet…” He said with defeat.

"You just received that book, no?" Leo said.

“I’ve had it with me since I was a kid. Only been able to read and decipher it” Cody noted.

"Hmmm… and yet you haven't really used it until recently." Leo pondered.

“Yeah… that was when that odd book golem attacked us in Hargeon.” Cody nodded.

"The Megiddo." Leo answered.

“Just what are they, exactly?” Cody questioned, “All I know is that they can transport a whole area into some other world. As well as attack my home and father.”

"Your home?” Leo questioned.

“Yeah… It was before my mother helped raise him with me.” Lucy said, “He said several monsters and a dark knight attacked it, before his father used that sword to send him away.”

Leo's eyes widened. "You… you saw  _ him _ ?"

Cody nodded, “Yeah… He’s the one who killed my father…”

"I see…" Leo muttered. "I'm sorry for your loss. That was never supposed to happen… to think Calibur would betray us."

“Calibur…” Cody repeated that name with some venom in his voice.

"Cody." Leo said, standing up. "I think it's time I told you everything." He said, before having the mechanical lion go back into his book. He then pulled out another one and opened it up before it glowed and a door appeared on the wall. Walking towards it, Leo opened the door to reveal a vortex portal of bookshelves filled with books.

“W-Woah! What is that?!” Lucy gasped, “Is it some sort of… Anywhere Door?”

"In a sense. Cody, come with me. You're welcome to come along with us, Lucy." Leo offered.

“Oh, oh!! I wanna come too! I want to see what that leads to!” Natsu said with excitement.

"Sorry, but this is official Sword of Logos business." Leo denied.

“Another boring excuse… you and Strife make things unfun…” Natsu huffed with a pout.

"We'll be back. And don't cause anymore trouble. Otherwise, I'll have Gildarts kick your ass."

“Geh!! R-Roger that!!” Natsu flinched from that, as he knew he wasn’t joking around.

"Good. Shall we?" Leo held out his hand to Lucy.

“Easy…” Cody glared as he held Lucy’s hand instead and led her to the door and through the portal, making Leo chuckle.

“Seems like there’s more to them than I was told.” Leo chuckled as he soon walked through it as well.

XXX

After a soft bright light was shown at the end of the portal, Cody and Lucy soon found themselves at some library, filled with thousands upon thousands of books and more, including ones with the familiar language of the Wonder Ride Books.

“Where… are we?” Lucy questioned.

"This… is the headquarters of the Sword of Logos." Leo said. "Or… the remnants of it. This library is all that's left."

“Sword of Logos?” Cody questioned.

“It was the order that was created at first, to protect the Book of Origin.” Leo explained, “Through several centuries, they protected it… But one day, they were betrayed, and thanks to you, I know it was done by Calibur’s hand.”

“Book of Origin?” Lucy questioned.

“It is said that everything in reality and creation was made from it. But after Calibur’s betrayal, it was scattered throughout reality itself, as it then created everything else we now know of. The Megiddo’s plan is to gather up those pieces and recreate it for themselves.”

“So, that's why they isolate an area? To basically force that as part of its recreation?” Lucy asked as Leo nodded.

"Yes. They're writing their Alter Books, counterfeit Wonder Ride Books, in order to add their story into the Book of Origins pages. We, Swordsman of the Sword of Logos, are tasked with protecting the Book of Origin."

“So… there are others than just us?” Cody asked, holding up his Kaen-Ken Rekka.

"Yeah." Leo nodded. "But you'll meet them later. Anyways, because the Sword of Logos was destroyed, we petitioned the Magic Council and Guild Association to help us in finding and exterminating the Megiddos that roam around Fiore."

“Guess that explains why those guards didn’t question us after we stopped that Golem.” Lucy noted as Cody nodded in response.

"Exactly. You could say that our mission… would be considered S-Class."

“Seriously?!” The two gasped with shock.

"Yes. Because the Book of Origins is too important to protect and ignore. It shapes all of reality as we know it."

“Oh man! If we knew that, we could’ve gotten a reward!” Lucy cried out with annoyance and disbelief.

"Don't worry, with each mission of exterminating Megiddo, the amount of Jewels will keep on stacking until it's done." Leo smirked.

“Ugh… we could’ve had an easier time with our payments before then…” Lucy groaned in defeat.

“At least we know now, meaning next time we can.” Cody reassured.

"You're more than welcome to cash out, but at the end of it all, you'll be getting less than you're paid." Leo shrugged.

“Right… damage expenses…” Cody sighed with defeat. “Just my luck…”

"Sorry, but that was the Magic Council's end of the bargain." Leo apologized.

“Makes sense…” Cody nodded, “So, you just brought us here for that? This doesn’t seem like classified info to me.”

"Still Sword of Logos business." Leo said. "However, there  _ is _ someone I'd like you to meet." He said, looking up before a pair of bookshelves opened up. From the hidden room, came a beautiful woman, with a white dress that had golden rimmings along it, as well as a head pendant with the Logos symbol within it.

“Woah… she’s so pretty.” Lucy said in awe.

"Hello Leo." The woman greeted as the boy bowed to her.

"Greetings Lady Sophia." Leo said, before gesturing to Cody and Lucy. "This is Cody Aldrich, the next Kamen Rider Saber, and Lucy Heartfilia, a Celestial Spirit user. Cody, Lucy, this is Sophia, founder of the Sword of Logos."

“Aldrich?” She repeated, looking at the duo, “I… thought Alberon’s son died during the great conflict…”

"You… knew my father?" Cody asked.

“I did… he was a very great man who trained many other Swordsmen… including Calibur.” Sophia frowned softly, “But… I don’t understand how you survived, that battle was eons ago.”

“Eons?!” Lucy gasped as Cody seemed confused and mortified. He was there… and yet it was ‘Eons’ ago?

"I… don't understand." Cody got out.

“Eons ago, before this war began, your father was the protector of the Capital of Logos, the place of my great grandfather. He was barely able to escape his life, but your father stood and fought until the bitter end.” Sophia explained. 

“We had assumed you died along with him, when he used a Grand Sword Spell to stop the Megiddos' attack. While it did weaken them enough to retreat, it took all of his power to do so, thus ending him. Seems he did extra by sending you away, but that blast must’ve redirected you to another time.”

"Another… time?" Cody said, as he was realizing the implications. "You mean… he sent me into the future?"

“It seems so.” Sophia nodded, “But my guess he was meaning to send you to a safer place, but that attack must’ve altered it and sent you into the future instead.”

"Father…" Cody muttered, looking down with sorrow.

"Cody…" Lucy said sadly, hugging him from the side for comfort. 

“I’m very sorry to have told you that, but it was the only logical answer for you being here.” Sophia apologized.

“I-It’s okay… thank you, Lady Sophia…” Cody responded, as he gently grasped Lucy’s hand in response to her comforting hug.

"Uh… I think it should be enough for one day. I'll take you back." Leo offered.

“Thank you…” Cody said as the trio made their way back to the Book Gate, heading back to Fairy Tail.

XXX

Cody was now at the fountain of Magnolia, alone with his thoughts as he was processing all of this information. Not only did he find out a bit more from his father, but now learning he’s basically from the long past? It was something truly unbearable to comprehend.

The young boy was distraught at this, as he felt like not only someone out of their own element, but literally out of his own time too. Everything he had before, not only repressed and or forgotten because of that incident, but the one who caused it all was someone of their own ranks. 

Cody…. Felt like a failure and unworthy of this power now.

“Father… if you did do this to save me… why give this to me?” Cody questioned to himself out loud, as he looked at his Kaen-Ken Rekka in hand. “Surely there could’ve been someone more to this than me? I couldn’t even help you and got you hurt from being there… So why?”

“Maybe, he knew you’d be the one to surpass him?”

Cody turned his head to see Lucy there, a warm smile on her face, as she sat next to him.

“Surpass?” Cody questioned her answer.

Lucy nodded to him, “Yeah. If someone I knew had the same drive I did, I’d trust them with what I was given to as well. What better way to honor someone’s memory than to make them the successor?” She said as she turned to him, “I think, regardless of if sending you here or not was intentional or a mistake, he knew you’d be the one to truly surpass what he couldn’t.”

"You… really believe that?" 

“I do, Cody.” Lucy smiled at him.

The young boy soon smiled softly at his friend before the two had a gentle, caring hug.

“Thanks Lucy… I really needed that.” He said to her.

"Anything for you."

Unbeknownst to them both, Leo was watching them from afar as he was leaning against the side of a building. "Looks like I didn't need to worry about him after all."

“Hey!! You two!!” 

From afar, Natsu and Happy were racing to them, with a flyer in hand as he had a great smile.

“Natsu found a job, we all can do!” Happy beamed with joy.

“Hm? And what would that be?” Cody asked as they handed them the flyer, “Huh? A job simply to destroy some book? And woah! 50,000 Jewels for it?!”

“So if we go, we can get a load of money for a simple job!” Lucy beamed.

“Yup! 10,000 for each of us!” Natsu grinned.

“Huh? Wait, but there’s only four of us…” Lucy pointed out.

“Nope!” Natsu snickered, turning to the other teen, “You’re coming with us too, Leo!” But when he turned to where the other teen was, he was already gone! “Hey! Don’t you dare run out on me!!” He howled, as he soon began to chase after Leo.

“Seems like he had the right idea…” Lucy sweatdropped.

XXX

"Dammit, so much for being stealthy!" Leo cursed as he kept running.

“Get back here!! You have to be part of this quest!!” Natsu shouted out from afar, still chasing the teen.

"Not if I have to keep saving your ass every time from old man Makarov!" 

“But it’s important!!”

"Erza is my one and only partner!"

“But the target has those Book thingys!” Natsu responded.

*SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!*

Leo immediately skids to a halt. Natsu tried to stop himself but couldn't as he slid past him and crashed into a pile of wooden crates and the flyer gently flew into Leo’s hand, reading it.

***Wanted! Blonde Female Maid!***

***Warning: The Duke uses unknown monsters from a odd Book he recently possessed***

***Reward: 50,000 Jewels and an unknown item named ‘Peter Fantasista’***

"Peter Fantasista?" Leo gasped. Then without warning, he immediately took off, leaving Natsu behind.

“Why… me…?” Natsu groaned out.

XXX

“I can’t believe this… Natsu was gonna have me as a decoy!” Lucy fumed, as she and Cody were heading to the train for the job.

“Yeah, that's Natsu alright.” Cody sighed. “Still though, with the reward and item, we can’t pass it up.”

“I know.. Just wish I didn’t have to be the decoy…” Lucy groaned.

“Look at it this way. If he’s a creep, just sock him, then we can find the target book and destroy it.” Cody pointed out.

"We can't." Leo said from out of nowhere.

“Gah! Where did you come from?!” Lucy jumped from surprise.

"Sorry, had to run from Natsu. I'm not cleaning up his mess." Leo apologized. "But take a look at the flyer." He said, handing it to her so she and Cody could read.

“Wait… our target enemy, has one of those monsters?!” Lucy gasped.

“Great… So the Megiddo’s are handing those things out just for fun?” Cody frowned.

"Not only that. Read the last two words."

"Peter… Fantasista?"

"It's a Wonder Ride Book." Leo said. "And we can't let whoever has it misused that power."

Cody nodded, “Yeah, guess we have more of a reason to take this quest.”

"So then let's go. And I'll show ya the ropes in being a Rider when we get there." Leo said.

“Oh! Uh… I look forward to your teachings.” Cody bowed in response.

"C'mon, you don't need to bow. I'm not  _ that _ stuck-up." Leo chuckled, before moving forward. "Let's go."

XXX

As the trio made their way to the requester, they not only found out that the reward jumped from 50,000 to 5,000,000 Jewels, making this at least an A-Rank Quest for them, but along with more information on the job.

Lucy frowned heavily that the requester wanted a certain book from a Duke that was cruel enough to tax everyone into almost homelessness. This would not only allow the requester to get back at him, but also hopefully arrest the Duke due to him using such a dangerous item.

For now, they were relaxing in the town where the Duke resides, as they seem to be waiting for Lucy who was already at the start by finding a place to use a Maid uniform.

“I don’t get why this Duke is trying to find maids. With what he’s doing, he could have the entire town as his servants.” Cody pondered with confusion.

"If I had to guess… he has his tastes in blonde maids…" Leo frowned.

“Hmm… Guess so. And that wouldn’t work if he knew if they dyed it or not.” Cody noted. "So how are we gonna do this?"

"I'll have to make a formal direct approach with this duke. And if he doesn't comply, we'll go to Plan B."

“And that is…?”

"Lucy will have to distract the Duke, while we sneak in there, take the Peter Fantasista book and Daybreak book, grab Lucy, and book the next train to Magnolia as soon as possible."

“It’s all we got. But let’s hope this works.” Cody nodded.

“In the meantime…” Lucy’s voice rang out, earning the boys attention as they soon saw her with the specific maid outfit as she winked, “So boys, how do I look?”

“I… I… I…” Cody got out, blushing heavily.

"You certainly look the part." Leo commented.

“Hehe, thanks masters. I hope to serve you?” Lucy said, putting on an act for it.

*SPURRRRRRRRRRRRRT!*

In seconds, a shot of blood flew out of Cody’s nose, causing the teen to be flung back in response to Lucy’s act, as he laid on the floor, twitching in response.

“I think a bit too much…” Leo sweatdropped, “Either way, let’s get going. We have a job to do.”

XXX

Outside of the Duke’s mansion, Lucy walked over to the gate, as she rang the lacrima to signal the owner. The blonde waited as she was slightly worried about this, but had to pull it through.

_ “What do you peasants want?” _ The Duke’s voice rang out.

“O-Oh! Uh… Actually, I’m Lucy. I came from another town upon hearing your request for a maid. Can I meet with you to discuss a job?” She responded.

_ “Ho! A maid, you say? Hold on, I shall be out there in a moment.”  _ The Duke responded as the line was cut off.

“Looks like that worked… Let’s hope I can handle his approval?” Lucy said to herself.

"Alright. While you distract him, Cody and I will go in from the side and retrieve the books." Leo said. "Good luck." He then motioned Cody to retreat and go around the house.

The two swordsmen soon snuck to the back of the mansion, both of them helping the other up until they reached the roof as they leaned against the skylight.

“I don’t think our swords will make this a quiet entrance.” Cody noted.

“You truly do have a lot to learn.” Leo said, as he took out his driver and strapped it to his waist. He soon tapped the blue emblem on the hilt, as in moments a small stream of water flew out and wrapped around his hand.

“Eh? Wait, you can use its element without changing?” Cody gawked.

“While it is more powerful when we are changed, we can indeed use them without it. Your will just needs to be strong and you need to believe in your sword to allow it to let you use its power without the need to henshin.” Leo explained as he soon made a circle around the edge of the glass, making a hole for him to reach in, and unlock the window, allowing the two to jump in. "See? Nothing to it."

“Amazing…” Cody noted. Soon the two hopped into the mansion, doing their best to have no trace of them being heard. “Cost is clear.” He whispered.

As they made their way through the mansion, Cody noticed that a large man with blonde hair and a brown mustache walk through the door, forcing the two Riders to find a spot to hide.

“Che, what a waste of time! That blonde girl was not to my standards!” He grumbled, “What an ugly woman to attempt to seduce me and accept her.”

Leo quickly saw Cody and silently told him to calm down, not wanting the rookie swordsman to blow their cover.

“If he did anything to hurt her…. I swear…” Cody growled in response.

The pair soon continued their way through the mansion in the hopes of finding the Daybreak mansion, unaware in another area, Natsu and Happy were ready to enter the mansion alongside a reluctant Lucy. Realizing this, the veteran of the pair went towards the Dragon Slayer.

“Natsu? I thought we left you at the guild?” Leo got out.

“And miss some fun? You’re dead wrong!” Natsu stated.

“Aye! Though, Lucy could use some fish right now.” Happy said, as the two looked to the blonde as she had her head lowered.

“Lucy? You okay?” Cody asked, worried only for them to see her raise her head, showing fire and anger in her eyes.

“That little dwarf called me, ‘ugly’!! I swear, he’s gonna pay for this!!” She said with determination. This now wasn’t just a job for her, but revenge against someone calling a lady such a word.

“So, that means that we have to be extra careful…” Leo noted as he took into account the extra people of the group.

“Careful isn’t in my head!” Natsu shouted, jumping off of the ledge they were in and landed on the ground as he swiftly rushed off, “Where’s the book at?!” He shouted loudly.

“I swear, even Strife knew how to avoid detection… forgetful nature aside…” the veteran swordsman sighed.

“Should we be worried?” Lucy questioned.

“He’ll make a good distraction for us, actually.” Cody noted, “This way, with him rampaging, they’ll be focused to stop him, while we use this to help find the book.”

“Huh, that’s… actually a good idea.” Lucy realized.

They soon spotted several maids go after Natsu, each of them looking radically different from one another.

“That’s his maids?” Cody gawked.

“Seems he has such odd taste…” Leo noted.

“Don’t even get me started on that… I can’t wait to torture that little gremlin!” Lucy said with a sadistic grin, making the two males shiver in response.

“Is she…” Leo asked Cody, “Gonna be okay?”

“She…. is very touchy on her looks… Can’t explain more other than that, sorry. Personal stuff.” Cody waved off, as he knew the main reason she was touchy about it.

XXX

The trio then left the chaos to begin searching through the library for the book Daybreak.

“Man, this place is too big… How are we gonna find the right place to have it? Even with the library, who’s to say he left it there?” Cody groaned out.

However, as they searched every book, Cody soon came across one with a golden cover. Upon removing it from the shelf, he saw the front cover had a picture of a setting sun along with the title...

“Daybreak…” he muttered, coming to the realization that he had found it.

“Yes! We found it!” Lucy beamed.

“Alright, let’s destroy it and get out of here.” Leo said, ready to slash the book into bits, only for Lucy to snatch it out of Cody’s hands.

“H-Hold on! I wanna see what makes this book so special!” Lucy said, hugging the book.

“Lucy, we have a job to do. We were asked to destroy it, so we should.” Cody said, looking at her with a soft expression, “I know you love books and know about their hidden meanings, but we were given a task for it after all.”

“C-Can’t we just say it was destroyed?” Lucy pleaded, “This was written by Kemu Zaleon! I have to read it!”

“Ugh… should’ve known you had a different reason to keep it.” Cody groaned.

“Hm? Is he someone special?” Leo questioned.

“From what I can remember, he was a wizard who used to write novels” Cody told him, “Lucy’s well…” he muttered as a sweat bead drooped down his head. “A super fan of his…”

“Okay, now I know we can’t destroy this.” Lucy said, “Knowing it's from Kemu, he has to have something hidden within the pages, he’s well known for that!”

“Ugh, this is gonna take a while…” Cody muttered as he knew that Lucy wouldn’t back down, especially not after finding the book.

“I see… so that’s what you lowlives were after…”

The three soon turned to the voice, seeing the moustached thief there in the ceiling, twirling it with a smirk on his face.

“Gah! Mole-Man!” Cody pointed, joking while insulting him.

“Ahh, so you and that pink-haired brat had accomplices” the mole-man growled as he turned his attention towards Cody and Leo, “And I see that they’re Kamen Riders, a rare sight to see these days…”

“Lucy, take the book and figure out what it’s hiding. Cody and I shall stall this man.” Leo said, as he held up his driver before strapping it to his waist, “For the honor of the Sui-seiken Nagare, I shall defeat you.” He announced upon holding up his Ridebook and opening it.

**LION SENKI!**

**A new entry in the chronicle of this noble cobalt-maned monarch’s battles**

Leo soon inserted his Ridebook into the driver, as water soon surrounded the young man.

XXX

Within the torrents of the water, Leo appeared in the caged library as a giant version of Lion Senki dropped behind him. He quickly gripped the blade and unsheathed it.

**_NAGARE BATTOU!_ **

“Henshin!” 

He quickly made a single swipe to the right side, as the book opened behind him, as the blue maned lion jumped out, only to surge around the teen, forming his armor.

**_LI~ON SENKI~!_ **

**NAGARE: VOLUME 1**

**When the king of beasts and the Sui-Seiken Nagare combine, the azure blade will bear it’s fangs**

Leo’s blade soon began to emanate water while it shined a brilliant blue

**_SUI-SEIKEN NAGARE!_ **

XXX

As the torrents faded, the new armor swordsmen appeared in front of them. He had a blacksuit, just like Cody. But instead of a dragon on his right arm, it was a blue lion on his chest, as his legs were slightly covered in the blue animal’s theme, with two scarf-like clothing draped behind his back, as the slash was now his visor as he pointed to Everlue.

“Now, prepare yourself for my blade.” He announced.

Leo soon rushed in as the thief dove into the land just as the azure Rider performed a quick slash.

“What the?!” he gasped.

As he looked around, the azure swordsman took a deep breath as he waited for an opportunity to strike. Once the thief popped out of the ground to smash his head into the veteran, Leo quickly turned around and slashed at him, water spraying out of his blade and the thief was knocked to the ground.

“A-Amazing…” Lucy gawked.

“Get going!” Leo reminded, as the blonde nodded as she rushed off to a more secure place.

“Grr… I won’t let that happen!” the thief stated, pulling out…. A Gate Key?! 

**_OPEN, GATE OF THE MAIDEN: VIRGO!_ **

In moments in front of Lucy, the large, gorilla-esc maid popped out of the ground, glaring down at the others.

“HOLY SHIT!” Cody cried out.

“S-She’s a Celestial Spirit?!” Lucy gasped.

“Go, take that book back from that blonde wench!” he roared while pointing at Lucy.

“Yes, master.” She said in a booming voice, raising her fist at the celestial wizard.

“Not on my watch!” Cody shouted, swiftly placing in his Ride Book and unsheathed it, as he slashed out the fiery ‘X’ before donning on his suit.

“Henshin!”

**_REKKA BATTOU!_ **

The gorilla maid Virgo wasn’t phased by the X, but her punch was stopped by Cody’s blade.

“I got this thing, Lucy! Get somewhere safer than here!” Cody announced to her.

Worried, the blonde made a dash for it as she heard several sounds of battle all throughout the mansion. She spotted Natsu fighting against a pair of mages bearing an arm band with a wolf emblem on it, but she had to get away.

“Whew, I’m safe…” she sighed as she looked at the book, “Alright, now to find out what Kemu hid in this book…” Luckily, she was prepared as she took out her Wind-Reading glasses to scan every page as fast as possible.

XXX

Back in the mansion, both Leo and Cody were facing off against the thief, Everlude, and his Celestial Spirit Virgo.

“Che, you brats need to get out of my way!” Everlue growled with annoyance. “If that book holds something, it belongs to me!”

“Hell no! We’re not letting you get that book!” Cody shouted as he knocked Virgo back before tapping his Ride Book.

**BRAVE DRAGON!**

He soon summoned the metal dragon to fight off the Celestial Spirit while landing a few slash attacks on her.

“Damn you, brats. Guess I’ll bring in my surprise!” Everlue said, as he brought out an Alter Book and opened its cover, showing chains over a picture of a grasshopper and ant.

**ARI KA KIRIGIRSU...**

“Wait a minute… how did you get that?!” Leo questioned.

“Hehe, a nice dark knight came by me one day and gave them to me.” Everlue smirked. “Now, take care of these pests, you two!”

Soon, a pair of Meggido appeared, one with a black ant-like chest armor and mask, the other had a more angular grasshopper design complete with a green mask and a pair of arm blades.

“Swordsmen? Seems like we get to have a feast this time…” The ant clicked with its mandibles. 

“Heh, leave some for me! I’ve been dying for a good meal!” the grasshopper chimed in as he sharpened his blades.

“Ew.. no thanks on these freaks…” Cody said with a shiver.

Leo merely readied his blade as the Meggido duo roared and charged into battle. Though, due of this, Everlue and the Celestial Spirit snuck away to deal with Lucy, as the two swordsmen were on the defensive against the two Meggido.

XXX

Meanwhile, Lucy had just finished reading the book as she closed it and stood up, shocked by what she discovered.

“No way… I can’t believe this book held that big of a secret…” she muttered to herself.

Just then however, Everlude burst out from the ground to snatch the book while Virgo pinned her to the ground with a single foot.

“Tell me, what secret did you find within that book!” he demanded.

“Che, why would I reveal it to you? You’re nothing more than absolute scum for forcing Kemu to write such trash about you!” She hissed at him with disgust.

“He should have been honored to write a tale about me!” he roared, “To think the great Kemu Zaleon would write such garbage!”

“Only because you threatened him and his family!” She snapped back.

“What’s the point, he refused to write it!” Everlude laughed, “Even after I requested the book to be written with me as the hero, he told me that I was not even fit to have a poem speak of my name! So I chose to hold his whole family’s citizenship over his weary head, and when he refused again I threw him into a prison cell and not let him out until he wrote the book!”

“You’re literally the worst of humanity! You don’t get what you want, so you threaten and go to such lengths for something so pointless! You don’t deserve any of this!” Lucy shouted, pointing her key at him, “And I won’t let you get away with this.”

**_OPEN, GATE OF THE CRAB: CANCER!_ **

From one of Lucy’s own Celestial Keys came a man with a crab-like haircut wearing a blue long sleeve shirt, black pants, and held in each hand a pair of crab-shaped… scissors?

“Ebi…” The spirit sighed out, upon being summoned.

“A crab?” Everlude questioned, only to realize more about her magic, “Oh, so you’re a Celestial Wizard? Hmph, of course someone as ugly as you, would collect all those keys.”

“Lucy, what hairstyle would it be today?” the spirit asked.

“Not right now, Cancer. First off, I want you to help take care of this wicked man! Give him whatever cut that’ll make him suffer for his crimes!” She commanded.

“Grah! Virgo, go get that book!” he roared before calling on Virgo using his key.

“Crap! I need to do something about this!” Lucy flinched, not wanting to be sat on by the larger spirit.

“Where even am I?” A voice called out, as Virgo, upon turning around soon has Natsu on her back.

“Wait, Natsu how the hello did you get there?!” the Celestial Mage questioned.

“Huh? Oh, hey Lucy. Oddly enough, I saw this thing walking around and was about to surprise attack it, but just when I latched on, I came here.” He responded nonchalantly. 

“So wait a minute, does that mean a human somehow passed through the Celestial Spirit world?!” Lucy gasped in horror, “That’s insane!”

Natsu, soon seeing the issue, smirked as his fist ignited and smacked the larger spirit into the wall with a cackle, “Surprise!!” He shouted, signaling off his botched attack.

“Grah! Virgo, get up from there and mop these pests up!!!” Everlude shouted before he heard something else.

**LION SENKI!**

**BRAVE DRAGON!**

In seconds from above them all, the roof collapsed as the two Meggido’s were tackled through by the mechanical lion and dragon, only to explode and be destroyed as Cody and Leo dropped to the ground.

“You’re really gonna have to try again, if you think using those monsters will stop us.” Cody stated.

“Gah! How did you get through my Megiddo?!” the fat man gasped in shock.

“Because we’re Kamen Riders, you fool.” Leo said, frowning behind his mask, “To think, some official of a town, like you, would use these monsters. I bet you even planned some scheme to use them to scare and bribe the people of the town.”

Everlude flinched, shocked that this Rider had somehow found out his secret.

“I see that you’re not denying this fact…” the blue lion Rider noted, glaring at the thief as he began to tremble with rage.

“So what?! You won’t be here to tell the tale!” he declared as another Grasshopper and Ant Megiddo arrived alongside Virgo, “Finish them off and bring me the book!” he ordered.

“Looks like we got a rumble here!” Natsu smirked, punching his fist into an open palm. “I got the big gal, you two can handle the bugs, while Lucy and her spirits handle Everlude.”

“Sounds good to me!” Lucy nodded with determination as she unhooked her whip.

As Leo placed his sword back into his belt, he pressed the trigger.

**HISSATSU DOUKHA!**

As for Cody, he took out the Ridebook as he closed and scanned the book against the tip of the blade.

**BRAVE DRAGON! [Hmm, Hmm!]**

With their finishers ready, Leo leaped into the air as a large water bubble captured the three, including Everlude. After which, Natsu engaged his spell seal as swelled up his cheeks with flames, while the lion Rider flew at the bubble with a flying side kick, 

**LION! HISSATSU GEKI! WA~TER~!**

**SHUUTOKU ISSEN!**

**_LEO CASCADE!_ **

**_FIRE DRAGON ROAR!_ **

**_DRAGON FANG!_ **

The trio shouted out, as Cancer and Cody charged first, slashing the bubble, only to jump up as the spew of fire shot into it, only for Leo to kick through it, exploding from the combined attacks, as Lucy used her whip to wrap the injured and bald Everlude and smash him into the ground hard, as mote of light showed Virgo losing and the Alter Book that contained the Meggido’s crackling before it shattered and turned to ash.

“Mission complete.” Leo sighed with relief, as Lucy and Cody highfived each other.

“We did it!” Lucy beamed.

However their victory was soon short lived as they heard the mansion crumbling around them. Not wanting to be left in the rubble, the quartet escaped the falling mansion.

“I… don’t think we’ll be able to convince Master Makarov about this mess…” Leo gulped.

“Yeah…” they all agreed.

XXX

The group soon arrived back to the requester’s home, as Lucy handed him the book, though he seemed confused as he knew they accepted the request to destroy it, it even took Lucy some convincing from the others about this.

“What is the meaning of this?” one of the requesters, a man with grey hair and a mustache asked her, “I asked you to destroy this book…”

“I know this seems odd, but please hear me out.” Lucy said, “This book, I was able to find out more about it, than you thought. After all… this was written by your father, correct?”

“Really, and what did you discover?” he asked her, wondering where she was going with this.

“About the horrid tragedies that Everlude did to him. To where he kept him away from you until this book was complete.” she informed me.

“Yes… and that's why I wanted this to be destroyed. So my father can at least rest in peace…” He nodded.

Lucy shook her head, “No. This book is more than that. After all, your father was a mage once. And this book? It was waiting until it revealed its true meaning into the hands of his son.” She said, as soon the book glowed brightly as pages began to filter out, as every since letter and sentence was being rewritten and changed in front of them all.

“Woah… it changed!” Cody gasped as he watched this process.

“The book wasn’t just some material about Everlude, but it was more of a final wish to his only son. He wanted to make this into something special and this became his greatest work!” Lucy smiled, as the light died down, and the book had completely changed it’s title.

“Dear Kaby…” the man read aloud.

“This book was meant for you alone. That's why I couldn’t let it be destroyed.” Lucy said to him.

Immediately memories of his father returning after so long only to cut off his own arm flooding right back to him, the sight of his father in a hospital bed and him damning his father continued to haunt him.

“Even after my father’s death, I continued to hate him… however, as the years went on, that hatred gave way to regret, and now… now I have no way to apologize to him in person…” he lamented.

“You don’t need to. This book contains every last thought your father had.” Lucy said, “He even said that he was so proud of you, that everything he couldn’t say before is now written down. So please, read it and cherish what your father gave you.”

Everyone was left happy and gladhearted as Natsu felt a bit sheepish.

“Welp, I guess we don’t need our reward either then!” the Dragon Slayer said, much to Lucy and Cody’s confusion, “We will take that Wonder Book though!”

“H-Huh?! We most certainly do!” Lucy gasped.

“A-Actually… truth be told, I have two to give…” The man said, presenting the riders, not only Peter Fantsista, but also another book that had a bike on it with the title ‘Diago Speedy’ on it. “Thank you, for everything….”

“You’re welcome sir…” Cody thanked him.

The group soon walked out, as Lucy groaned, “Why couldn’t we have the money too?”

“Because, not only was it not right. But they weren’t that rich to begin with.” Natsu informed the pair.

“Wait what?!” they gasped.

“Yeah, they smelled different from the house. I think they were just renting it out.” He said.

“Huh, sharp as always Natsu” Leo noted, much to the pair’s dismay.

“Now with a good mission under you belts, we can party!” Natsu shouted.

“Aye!” Happy chimed in.

**_AND THEN..._ **

Within the crumbled mess of the Everlude mansion, as the guards took him away and whatever else was within his possession, it seemed something was amiss. As in the bowels of the collapsed place within the sewers, the ashes of the Meggido soon was blown away by the wind, yet something was still there.

Another Alter Book was in the place of the ashes, as if the Meggido knew about their loss, and placed an extra book before their demise. Footsteps were heard as, from the shadows, Calibur walked out as he picked up the book with a chuckle before fading back into the darkness.

XXX

Meanwhile, on the open road, Natsu had set up a campfire for the group to sit around and rest at, with Leo catching a couple of creatures for them to roast.

“Wow, that was so great to read the final work of Kemu Zaleon!” Lucy smiled.

“Yeah, to think that he did all of that for his son… it’s actually kind of awe inspiring…” Cody agreed.

“Meh, I still think he should’ve just sent him something more meaningful than a boring book.” Natsu sighed.

“Only because you can’t read complex stories.” Leo smirked, teasingly.

“Ugh…” Natsu groaned before he remembered something, “Wait, if that’s the case, then what was with that pile of papers on your desk Lucy? You writing your own novel?”

Lucy flinched, as she stayed quiet, Cody taking notice chimed in, “That’s not what matters, Natsu. Besides, who said you could go through our belongings?” He questioned the fire mage.

“Our?” both Leo and Natsu asked.

“We are living together after all. So that would mean that everything belongs to us both.”

“Oh, so like a couple then? Or is that brother and sister?” Natsu said before thinking about something else.

“We’re not a couple!” Cody and Lucy said in unison.

“You keep telling yourselves that” Happy snickered before he decided to continue the teasing, “So, did Cody read your novel yet?”

“No, I haven’t. That's her personal idea, so I keep out of it.” Cody waved off.

“Well at least you’re being a gentleman about it…” Leo noted with a nod and a smile.

“Unlike these two…” Lucy sighed, with a slight glare at Natsu and Happy.

“Trust me, I know what it’s like to handle the Three Stooges…” Leo sighed.

“Three? Who’s the third?” Cody questioned.

“Grr! That icey blockhead is not part of my friends!” Natsu snarled with a huff.

“Honestly, it’s either him or Strife, both of them fit the bill after all” the veteran swordsman sighed.

As Natsu and Leo continued to talk, Cody soon looked up to the sky, wondering about something.

“So, Leo… about you and Strife…” he asked, “Are the three of us really the last Kamen Riders in Fiore?”

“Sadly yes.” He sighed, “Unless certain other swordsmen hid their swords away, the rest were either destroyed or sealed away by Calibur and the Meggido.” Leo informed, “They want to make sure they can’t be stopped. So that leaves us left to defend this world from their advances, otherwise they win and get The Book of Origin, and who knows what else they plan to do with it.”

“Woah… that’s a lot to take in...” Cody noted as he looked at his blade.

“Cody…” Lucy said softly, before she smiled, “That won’t happen. Not only do we have faith you in three, but you now have Fairy Tail and me to back you all up.” She said, trying to cheer up the rider.

“Lucy…” Cody said before smiling as he nodded, “Yeah, you’re right.”

“Come on dude, we can’t have you moping while we’re around!” Natsu chuckled, “We’re all here for you!”

The conversation continued before it was time for them to rest. After Natsu ate the fire, the quartet turned in for the night and slept under the night sky...

XXX

The next day, the group continued through the swamp, as Natsu informed them of a “short cut” to get back to Magnolia, but it seemed to be more of just a treacherous trip instead as many were struggling through the terrain, while Lucy was within Horologium to keep her safe and dry.

“How long until we get there? She asked with worry” the clock asked for Lucy.

“Um… in a day I think?” Natsu questioned as he seemed unsure where they were going.

They soon reached a clearing where the Dragon Slayer spotted something in the bushes.

“Who’s there?” he demanded before leaping into the bush and beating up whatever was in there.

“You’re too quick to fight!” Cody gasped.

“Go get ‘em, Natsu!” Happy cheered, leaving Leo to shake his head in disapproval.

However what leaped out of the bush, much to their surprise, was Gray as he fought against the Dragon Slayer.

“I figured you’d be following us!” Natsu hissed.

“I wasn’t doing that! I just missed out on my train and decided to walk it!” Gray frowned with annoyance.

“Oh really?” the Dragon Slayer doubted

*THWACK!*

Leo smacked the two mages with a log as he sighed with annoyance, “You two can’t go one second without fighting. Be glad I’m here, otherwise I’d let Erza handle you two again.”

The two merely sighed as Cody was left confused.

“Wait, who  _ is  _ Erza anyways?” he aksed.

“Erza is considered one of the best mages in the guild! She even gained the title ‘Titania’ since she fights for the guild and our honor.” Happy explained, “She’s also the only mage to have committed to being partners with Leo. Even if she forced him into it like everyone else who works with her.” The cat snickered, earning a bonk from Leo.

“She did not  _ force me _ .” Leo corrected, “She and I have been friends since we were kids and we just work well off one another.”

“Because you  _ like~  _ her!” Happy chimed in again.

*THWACK!*

“Don’t make me send you to the moon.” Leo commented.

“Childhood friends, huh?” Cody noted as he looked to Lucy and smiled before back to him, “I can relate to that.”

“Huh, so we got two couples in Fairy Tail, excluding a few…” Happy said with a snicker.

Big mistake...

“I’ll get the saw.” Lucy commented.

“I got the bodybags.” Cody added.

“And I’ll make sure the body is never found.” Leo added, as the trio glared at the cat in response to his ‘comment’.

“Uhh, isn’t that a big much?” Natsu and Gray questioned.

“No.” the trio said in unison, as it made the two mages shiver with fear for a moment.

* * *

A/N: Heya minna! Just wanted to say sorry for the wait. 2020 is still being harsh on me, but I’m hanging in there. Just wanna give a thanks to ShadowBladeKnight for this new oc he used, and HackerEX for the usual help and clean up. Not much else to say for now, as my thoughts are still lingering around on Saber.

So until then, later minna!


	4. A Returning Cursed Tune

A Fairy Tail Wizard/Tales of Bonds

* * *

Chapter 4: A Returning Cursed Tune

* * *

**_WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties._ **

**_This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge._ **

**_Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story._ **

**_So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^_ **

* * *

_ The story goes as such… As the dawn of time began, there was only one world, Wonder World. This place was where all knowledge came from. Mythical creatures, animals, people themselves, along with many other concepts. Magic, fantasy, technology and more. This was all granted by this world and a certain Book of Origin. _

_ As this book was so powerful, it granted several swordsmen power and created The Sword of Logos. This order was meant to protect the book and its knowledge along with the world itself. But one day, one of the swordsmen betrayed his kind and caused a catastrophe. This not only destroyed many of them, but broke the Book of Origin, casting it and its content throughout reality. _

_ The world was gone and the Book of Origin was scattered. _

_ This now created the rest of reality and the universe, making more worlds, concepts and everything else. But evil now arises as it was sought to find the pieces of that book and recreate it for themselves. All of reality is now in danger, and the only hope left are the remnants of the order and its new successors. _

_ The Question is…. Who will  _ fight _ for the order? _

* * *

_ As dawn began anew, from afar across the Magnolia town area, a certain someone soon began to reach the town. A soft smile on his lips from seeing his home again, as he soon got off of his companion who helped him here. _

_ “Whew! Finally we’re home!” a young man with spiky white hair and a long dark grey duster jacket with a medium-length collar over some leather armor and cobalt baggy pants, along with some leather gloves and arm guards, and a pair of green and silver iron boots shouted in delight. As the snake got out of the turtle’s shell, the boy did a couple of quick stretches before leaping off the shell, “Glad to be back here after all the bullcrap Gray put us through…” the boy said to the creatures. _

_ The turtle he had ridden on soon nodded his approval as the boy adjusted the large sword strapped to his back. _

_ “Indeed, though I feel like the master might not be happy with your latest mishap…” the snake grumbled. _

_ “Ahhh, he’ll be fine!” the boy reassured the snake, who just shook his head. “Well then, I think we can walk the rest of the way back!” he said before he and the turtle headed towards the guild. _

* * *

(Fairy Tail - Opening Song 1 - Snow Fairy)

* * *

**_[FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING? Hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo]_ **

As the song starts, the scene shows a night sky, as several ethereal fairies fly through, followed by several artificial dragons. The scene changes to show a city at night, followed by a boat sailing, before switching to a shot of Cody from behind with Brave Dragon by his side as they look up at the night sky, before the scene shifts up to the sky as the title appears.

**_[OH YEAH! kikoeten no kako no koe wa? OH YEAH! karetatte sakebu kara]_ **

The scene shifts to show Lucy, Natsu, and Happy standing on a hill watching over the city, before the three of them turn towards the screen (Lucy is smiling gently, while Natsu and Happy have big grins), with Happy lifting up his paw, which has the Daigo Speedy Ridebook in it. The scene shifts to show Grey standing amongst the ruins of a town, before he sees something on the ground and picks it up. He then turns towards the screen, and we can see that what he picked up was Lion Senki as he tosses it to Leo, who nods as he pockets it and walks away with the Seiken - Nagare.

**_[OH YEAH! kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga, OH YEAH! OH YEAH!]_ **

The scene shifts to show him arriving to see Erza standing over a monster she killed, holding something in her hand as she sees her old friend. As the screen has a close up of her, we see that she has the Brave Dragon Ridebook. The scene shifts to show Cody from behind, before he turns around and grins at the screen as he lifts up his hand, showing off the Seiken - Rekka, as Plue and Draco jump up behind him.

**_[Tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi Wasuremono wanai desuka?]_ **

The scene changes to show the team riding a train, with Natsu being hopelessly motion sick, Happy fanning him, Lucy reading a map, Cody idly chatting with Grey (in an attempt to ignore the trail of sick coming out of Natsu's mouth), while Erza is somehow eating a cake with Leo despite said trail of sick.

The scene changes to show the team sitting around a campfire, with Natsu and Happy stuffing their faces, while Cody is calmly munching on his food. Lucy looks at them with a deadpan expression, while Grey seems to be reading something, ignoring them, while Erza and Leo are leaning against their luggage, seemingly asleep.

**_[Okashii na kimi ga inai to, hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai]_ **

The scene changes again to show Cody leaning against a street lamp with a frown (thinking about his life and his misplaced memories of the past) as Brave Dragon hovers over him, before he turns towards the screen, before the scene shifts to show his teammates and Mirajane waving at him, causing him to grin and wave back.

**_[SNOWING sunao ni egao ni nareta no wa Futari yorisoi kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara]_ **

The screen then shows various shots of the team as they go through various misadventures, such as running away from an angry wyvern, fighting off killer plants, or simply arguing with each other when not on missions.

The scene then shows Cody (as Saber) looking towards the distance, as an image of Calibur is seen, standing in front of an eclipse. The scene then changes to show the various members of Fairy Tail, all of which are waving happily at the screen.

**_[FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING? hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo]_ **

Cody is seen with a grin on his face, before transforming into Saber, as image of several Wonder Ridebook forms appear, followed by a shot of Saber being enveloped in flames shaped like a dragon, before the flames disperse revealing several unknown forms and powers appears behind him before releasing a massive blast of energy into the sky in his final form.

**_[DON'T SAY GOODBYE!]_ **

The final scene shows the Cody and his teammates charging towards a group of several Megido, followed by a scene of Saber having a friendly match with Natsu, as their magic clashes and envelops the screen in a bright light, which disperses, revealing Cody with a big grin as he and his friends stand in front of the Fairy Tail building.

* * *

Within the guild, Cody yawned out as he was still slightly tired. It’s only been a few weeks since their first real job, and while he was happy in the end, he still felt like something was wrong. Didn’t help that he was witnessing another argument from Gray and Natsu.

“Ugh, can’t they have waited until after breakfast to argue?” Lucy groaned as they watched the pair trade insults.

“That’s Natsu and Gray for ya. Bitter rivals, with an emphasis on ‘bitter’.” Mirajane said with a sighed smile.

For a while, things seemed quite peaceful. Well, as peaceful as Fairy Tail could get.

That however was about to change...

“I GOT A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU, FULLBUSTER!!!” A rather angry voice shouted, catching everyone off-guard

Just then, the doors were flung wide open as someone came dashing towards the pair, knocking several tables and people into the air around along the way.

“Wait, what was tha-“ Gray asked before his question was cut off by a dropkick that sent him right past Mirajane and face first into a wall.

“What just happened?!” Lucy gasped, as she was slightly scared by the random attack.

As the attacker got back to his feet, he dusted himself off and snorted in his direction, glaring at the dangling legs of the ice mage before he noticed the turtle and snake walk towards him.

“Are you serious Rex?” the snake questioned him in a British accent, “Why did you think a running dropkick would be your definition of ‘payback’?”

“Hey, it worked at least…” the boy said with a shrug, not even realizing that he had left a trail of carnage behind him, much to the duo’s chagrin.

From that one interaction between swordsman and snake, Cody saw that whoever it was had some kind of history with Gray, though he hoped it was the good kind…

“Ah, welcome back, Strife.” Mirajane smiled happily upon the figure.

“Yo Mira!” the figure greeted with a two-finger salute, “I’m home!”

“Wait, who are you?!” Cody asked the strange attacker.

“That’s Rex Strife! He’s one of our few S-Class Wizards, and our star Kamen Rider, Buster!” Happy chimed in as the pair saw on the side of his next was a grey Fairy Tail symbol along with the mark on the cuffs of his sleeves.

“Buster?” Cody blinked, only to soon see the giant, grey sword on his back, making him shocked that he’s able to lug it around like it was another piece of clothing. “Wait, how did you know I was Saber?” the rookie asked.

“My sword told me.” Rex said, taking out the large blade and holding it like it was nothing, “When I was heading back from a job, Gekkido started glowing all of a sudden. That meant to me that a sacred sword was unsealed and a new Rider was born! And plus, there have been some rumors of a red Rider showing up recently so I just put two-and-two together” he explained before putting the blade back onto his back. “I would have gotten here a lot faster if  _ someone  _ didn’t decide to throw me into a quest involving a mad scientist!” He said before sneering at Gray, who had just gotten out of the wall he was flung into.

“How was I supposed to know?” Gray said in his defense, “She said she was interested in your sword!”

“Bah, I don’t need your excuses!” Rex snarled in response, leading to the two glaring at each other.

“What’s going on here? I’m kind of lost…” Cody questioned.

“Allow me to explain for our master since he seems to be…” the snake noted as he looked at the snarling swordsman and ice mage, “Busy…” He then noted, “You see-”

“Wah! The snake can talk!!” Lucy gasped with shock.

“Well of course I can talk!” he grumbled, “You think meeting Happy would open your mind to the idea of talking animals…” The turtle merely sighed and nodded in agreement.

“S-Sorry… guess some things, still are a bit of a surprise for me.” She apologized.

Kaa soon sighed, “Maybe this conversation is best left for when most of us are of sound mind…” he grumbled.

Cody then noted how the snake and turtle looked rather similar to the lion and dragon that he and Leo could summon whilst in their Rider forms.

“Are… you two related to his Wonder Ride Book?” Cody asked.

“We are, our master uses the Genbu Shimwa Wonder Rider Book to transform” the snake confirmed, “My name is Kaa, and the rather silent figure I share a home with is named Genbu. Say hello, old friend”

The turtle, named Genbu, looked towards the two and just sighed.

“Now don’t be like that, Genbu. He’s still green to this. Don’t just say he’s pointless to be around.” Kaa frowned softly. The turtle merely rolled his eyes at that.

Just then, Rex got hit in the head by a fireball, courtesy of Natsu.

“Hey, butt out Strife! Why did you step in between our fight?” the Dragon Slayer questioned him.

“Don’t make me send you to the moon again, Natsu.” Rex warned him without flinching, making Natsu shiver in response.

“Wait, he’s that strong?” Lucy asked

“Besides being an S-Class Wizard, he’s on par with heavy hitters like Erza and Laxus.” Happy informed.

“We weren’t kidding when we said that he wrecked a whole town looking for Genbu and Kaa” Mirajane told them, “He’s mostly… reckless, when it comes to his strength…”

Understandably, Cody and Lucy felt a lump go down their throats, mentally taking note not to get him angry.

“Oh right! Forgot to mention this but I bumped into Erza on the way here!” the white-haird swordsman remembered.

“Oh, is she finally done with her mission?” Leo asked as he walked into view.

“Yo Leo, and yeah, your girlfriend’s already coming home” Rex slyly said with a cat-like grin.

“She’s not my girlfriend.” Leo sighed with annoyance.

“Erza’s coming back?!” Natsu, Gray, and many others shouted in fear.

“Uh huh!” Rex affirmed, much to the guild’s horror, “She should be here in T-minus 5, 4, 3, 2…” the white-haired swordsman counted down.

In moments, the door was flung open, as outside stood the shadow of a fearsome woman. Behind her was a cart of bags and more, as she held up what looked to be a tooth of a fearsome monster. She had long, scarlet red hair, with armor on top and a simple blue skirt and boots. She marched in before she set the tooth down, as the entire guild was quiet for once, shocking the two new members.

“Yo, Erza! How’s the quest?” Rex greeted casually.

“It was good. But before I get to anything else….” she said, soon glaring at the guild, “During my travel, I started to hear some awful rumors and news from many people… Including reports from the master and certain others.” Erza said, making everyone, including the grey swordsman, flinch as they all knew, she learned about their deeds while she was on her long mission.

“First off… Natsu.” she called out, “Once again, your recklessness has induced another town into a mess. You should learn to hold back.” Erza chewed out, before turning to Gray, “And you Gray. I thought I told you to stop with that stripping habit of yours. You’re going to make people think we’re nudists.” She said, chewing him out next as she began to chew out other members as well.

“Is… she always like this?” Cody questioned.

“Aye…” Happy said.

Erza then turned her attention towards Cody, making the boy realize he was next to be barked at by her, yet she soon turned into a soft expression.

“So, you are the new recruits, the master told me about.” Erza said to them, “Didn’t know another Rider was found. I do hope you’re being welcomed well in the guild?”

Cody, was taken aback by her change, as she seemed to show concern and kindness to him. Most likely because since he was new, he didn’t deserve the harsher treatment that the others have gotten.

“E-Er… yes ma’am. It has been a interesting welcome.” He said, showing some kindness back

“D’aww, nice to see your soft side Erza..” Rex chuckled, only to notice she was glaring at him, “Ahh.. right… it’s my turn…” he muttered as he braced himself for the yelling.

“Indeed…” Erza agreed before Rex quickly covered his ears, “Strife, this is the third time you’ve destroyed public property using that ridiculous special attack! You need to stop putting so much debt and bills to the guild!” She scolded, “Have you ever thought about not causing a problem where you swing that blade of yours?” 

“Uhhh… Kind of?” the swordsman said cautiously, taking his hands off his ears before lazily shrugging his shoulders “If it works, it works. You know what I mean?” he said in his defense, “If I didn’t hold back, that Daphne chick would have turned me into her own personal test subject…”

“Ugh.. I can’t believe Kaa and Genbu have to deal with such laziness…” she sighed, rubbing her temples. “How you were able to use that power of yours they gave to you, is beyond me.”

“Eh, it’s a gift…” Rex sighed, leaning on the bar.

“You should learn from Leo, he’s much more of a honored bound swordsmen than you.” she huffed, showing her praise to her friend as he sighed softly from it.

“Honestly, the fact you got S-Rank over others is just as much of a mystery...” Leo agreed as he shook his head in disapproval.

Rex merely shrugged again with a cheeky grin as Cody and Lucy looked at the trio, only for Erza to now turn towards the Celestial Wizard.

“Ah, so you’re the other new member I heard about? Didn’t know we had a Celestial Wizard in our guild. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” She greeted the blonde.

“O-Oh! Uh, thank you. It’s nice to meet you as well.” Lucy bowed her head to be polite.

“Heh, at least with these fresh new blood, things can be a bit more interesting.” Erza smiled, “Why can’t you all learn from them?” She barked at the others.

“Who knows…” Rex muttered as things began to calm down.

Erza sighed as she walked over to the bar, “Has Master returned yet?” She questioned Mirajane.

“Not yet” she told her, “The master is currently at the conference.”

“Hmm, then we will need to hurry.” Erza noted vaguely, as she turned to the others, “Natsu, Gray, Rex, Leo. I need you four to assist me with an urgent mission.”

Everyone was surprised as they started to murmur about why Erza was asking help from the Dragon Slayer, Ice Make Wizard, and the grey swordsman.

“You sure about this?” Rex questioned her, “Last time you asked me for help, you, Laxus, Mystogen, and I had to take care of a pretty big quest…” he recalled.

“This one could involve some kind of assassination attempt on Master.” she said firmly.

Now this got the quartet’s attention, as gasps and cries were heard throughout the guild. Erza then looked towards the four mages as they mulled over their answers.

“I’m in…” Leo affirmed, earning a smile from the swordswoman.

“Aight, fine…” Grey said with a shrug, “I’ll go...”

“If it’s a fight, then I’m in!” Natsu smirked.

“Might as well tag along to make sure the two stooges don’t start squabbling…” Rex chuckled as he got off the bar and gave a confident smirk.

“We’ll leave tomorrow, you all better be ready…” she told them.

Mirajane had a look of shock, as she quickly took a picture, “This might be the guild’s strongest team ever!” She said in awe.

This prompted Cody and Lucy to take notice as they looked at the five.

* * *

**_AND THEN..._ **

“How did we get roped into this…?” Cody groaned out, as he and Lucy were at the train station with the others, as they waited for Erza to arrive.

“Yeah, why exactly are you two here?” Happy questioned as he ate some fish on the back of Genbu.

“Likely as a favor from Mirajane, mostly as a means to keep Natsu and Gray from bickering, or to make sure Rex doesn’t level a whole town... again…” Kaa theorized.

“You’d be correct.” Lucy nodded.

Meanwhile, Gray and Natsu were arguing as usual as Rex was just watching the clouds go by. However, the pair’s bickering did tick him off a bit as he cleared his throat, reminding them that he was watching them.

“Ah, glad you all came. Sorry I was late, had to redo some work on my weapons and armor.” Erza said, as she approached the group.

“I see you two packed for the occasion…” Rex noted as he saw Leo arrive with a large amount of luggage.

“She needed extra assistance on her swords after all.” Leo said, unsure about the tone Rex was giving him, as he knew this was probably something to be teased about.

“And as for you?” the grey swordsman asked.

“I was finishing up some of my daily tasks. After all, I have to make sure this town continues to be safe.” Leo cautiously added, showing that he was part of the town’s neighborhood watch.

“Sure…” Rex said before rolling his eyes, “And the fact you bought some shortcake for you and her didn’t factor into that task…” he snickered.

“I-I didn’t want her to miss out on the new flavor!” Leo got out, now having a soft blush in response.

“Yeah yeah, keep telling yourself that buddy…” the grey swordsman laughed at his fellow mage’s expense.

“Why am I getting deja vu here?” Cody questioned, looking at Lucy who was just as confused.

“Okay then, if you want to talk about my love life, why don’t we talk about you and Mirajane then…” Leo countered.

Much to their surprise, Rex quickly shut his mouth as he grumbled to himself and looked away as he mumbled out an answer.

“What’s the matter, choosing to keep your head in your shell this time?” Leo asked, raising an eyebrow at the gray swordsman's sudden silence.

“Can you not bring Mira into this…?” Rex grumbled in a surprisingly embarrassed tone.

“That’s what I thought…” the blue swordsman noted, taking notice of his reaction as he saw that underneath the collar, the grey swordsman’s cheeks were a bit pink.

“Now I’m getting deja vu…” Lucy added.

“Is there something I’m missing here?” Cody questioned.

“It’s nothing.” Both Leo and Rex said in unison, softly glaring at each other.

“Easy you two. We’re all friends here.” Erza reminded, as she frowned at the two, as they quickly broke away, knowing not to make her angry at this either.

The group of mages soon placed their belongings on the train as they soon departed off to this mission Erza dragged them all in.

“So, I can understand why you’d need Leo but, what’s this mission that you need Natsu, Grey, and Rex for?” Lucy pondered.

“As I said. It could be a mission to stop an assassination attempt on Master.” Erza reminded them. “After I left Leo, I was wrapping certain things up on the quest. When I stopped at a pub to rest, I overheard some group, talking about some form of sealed magic. Something to do with the Dark Guild, Eisenwald.”

“And what do they have to do with the Master?” Gray questioned.

“I don’t know. The only information they mentioned outside it’s sealed nature was that they referred to as ‘Lullaby’.” She informed the ice mage, “All I knew was that upon realizing they were part of Eisenwald, I realized my mistake and needed your help. We have to take that dark guild down.”

“Damn, they’re after that forbidden magic… I remember the old man telling me about that thing when I was a kid… They said that it had the power to curse anyone who heard it’s song, maybe even killing them” Rex muttered, his expression hardening as he clenched his fists, “If they mentioned Lullaby, that means they’re probably aiming to use it’s power during the conference…”

“Lullabye… why does that sound familiar…?” Lucy pondered.

“Yeah, I think we read about it too. But I don’t know where…” Cody added.

“Either way, we’ll be heading to the next train station to change trains and head to their guild and take them out.” Erza informed.

XXX

As they arrived at Onibus Station, everyone soon exited the train as Erza pulled her luggage, while Rex held onto a still sick Natsu like a sack of potatoes.

“Geez Natsu, you’d get over the whole ‘vehicle sickness’ deal already…” Cody said as he looked at the dazed Dragon Slayer.

“Kill… me….” Natsu groaned out.

“Later… We got a job to do…” Rex told him.

As the group made their way out and towards the next train station, they soon found a crowd of people there, being blocked off by the local authorities.

“This is strange, why are they blocking us?” Lucy pondered.

Rex soon put Natsu down and gripped his blade, glaring at a young man in a white jacket leaving the crowd.

“So, Fairy Tail eh?” the man asked them, “Are you folks from a legitimate guild?”

“Uhh.. yeah. And you’re asking that because?” Cody questioned him. 

“Heh, then you Fairy Flies have just arrived.” He smirked, “Eisenwald will take you weaklings down!” He said, rushing into the blocked train station, only for Erza to flinch.

“That man! He was the one I heard from!” She pointed out.

“You itching for a fight huh?” Natsu noted as he recovered and flared up his fists.

“After him then!” Gray shouted as the group rushed after the dark guild member.

Soon the chase was on as Kageyama quickly disappeared into the shadows, confusing the group.

“Crap, he’s getting away!” Rex noted as he gripped Gekido, just as eager to fight as Natsu.

“I suggest you save that for when we deal with the rest of Eisenwald, Rex. Only then, will I look the other way should you decide to go on a rampage.” Erza warned. “Besides, following him would be best, he may lead us to his guild without us getting caught in any traps.”

Rex soon agreed and chose not to engage in battle, following with the swordswoman’s decision.

“For now, we follow. Once we know more, we can figure out how to deal with them.” Erza ordered as she began to lead the group.

“I think I can somewhat see why most of the other members of the guild are scared of her.” Cody whispered to Lucy.

“Yeah…” she agreed.

As the group followed Erza, they soon came to one side of the station, as there was a hole in the wall, showing that the culprit broke through it. They went further in, only to soon find themselves against what appeared to be the whole Eisenwald guild, each one chuckling and smirking as it seemed they were waiting for them. They just got pulled into a trap.

“Ugh, just when you think we’re out of the fryer, we get our asses burned…” Rex groaned.

“So glad you could join us, Fairy Flies.” Another voice sounded off, making the group look around at who said that, only for Happy to look up and gasp.

“Guys! Above us!” The cat mage shouted.

From the hole in the wall came a man with blue tattoos on his body and wore ragged cloth pants, he had wrappings around his arms along with a pair of black gloves and scarf. He soon took out his scythe and smirked at the group. This is the Death God, Erigor, the strongest wizard of Eisenwald.

“Erigor…” Erza glared.

“To think, it would be as easy as making a ruckus at a train station, not only to bring in the Fairy Flies, but also Titania of Fairy Tail, and the Earthbound Calamity, Buster.” Erigor smirked, “This is too good. It’s going to be simple, wiping you all out.”

He soon noted the others in the group, in particular Cody and Leo.

“Well then, aren’t we flattered…” Cody muttered.

“What are you planning, Erigor? You can’t simply expect us to believe that you went through all this trouble, just to draw some of us out.” Erza questioned.

“We just wanted to fool around…” the reaper answered in a coy manner, “We’ve got no jobs and we just want to let off some steam…”

“Liar!” Erza shouted, angry about the toying around.

“Erigor, why don’t you continue onward, and let us handle this?” Kageyama spoke up.

“Sure… have your fun, I’ll go complete what we set out to do...” Erigor told him as he snickered and literally flew off into the air.

“Erigor!!” Erza shouted, almost ready to follow, only for Eisenwald to stand in the way.

“Not yet, little missy. We’re going to have some fun first before you even leave.” One Eisenwald member cackled, as did the rest.

In response, the Riders readied their blades while Natsu and Gray prepped their magic, as Erza spawned a magic sword in hand as well.

“Don’t even think of standing in our way!” Natsu shouted.

“Genbu, Kaa, I’m gonna need your strength guys…” the gray swordsman told the familiars.

“As you wish.” Kaa nodded as the two entities turned into energy before flowing into the Ridebook he held up, revealing the image of a turtle on it.

**GENBU SHIMWA!**

**Once, one of the four Sacred Beasts possessed an impenetrable armor…**

He then closed the book before slamming it right into the book slot of the Gekido, a large pillar of earth erupting around him as he was transported to the spiral bookcase, a large version of the Genbu Shimwa Wonder Ride Book appearing behind him as Rex pulled the trigger, causing the book to open.

**_GENBU SHIMWA!_ **

As he spun the sword around, Rex placed the Gekido on his shoulder while a swirling vortex of stone swirled around him and formed a hexagonal shell.

"Henshin!"

**_ITTOU RYODAN!_ **

After cutting the shell, the stones formed around the wordsman to create a dark grey bodysuit with light grey hexagonal armor, with brown gloves, a turtle-like chestplate, and a helmet with a large grey bladepoint and orange segmented eyes.

**_BUTTA GIRE! DOGO! DOGO! DOGOUKEN GEKIDO~!_ **

**GEKIDO: REMASTERED**

**An absolutely armored sword delivers a larger blow from the north**

With a smirk on his face, Rex slammed down his blade into the ground before glaring on the mages. 

“Alright, let’s get this over with!” he chuckled while cracking his knuckles.

With the armor ready, Cody and Leo quickly readied their Swor-Drivers.

**BRAVE DRAGON!**

**LION SENKI!**

They quickly placed in their books and drew out their swords, making their slash visor from their element.

“Henshin!” The two said in unison, as the elemental slashes flew back, engulfing them in their rider attire.

**_REKKA BATTOU! BRA~VE DRA~GON~!_ **

**_NAGARE BATTOU! LI~ON SENKI~!_ **

“I’m all fired up for this one!” Natsu grinned with eagerness.

Soon, the battle was on as the Eisenwald mages rushed the group. The group, minus Lucy and Happy, charged in as well. Sparks quickly flew as many of the Eisenwald members were flung from the force of the Fairy Tail guild.

Natsu started flinging flaming punches around the area, taking down several mages in the way, while Gray unleashed a powerful wave of ice to knock down the others. Even Lucy summoned out Taurus, who easily was smacking the dark mages down with ease.

For Cody and Leo, the two were working in sync with each other, slashing and swinging their blades, infused with their elements like it was a dance. Splashes of water or spark of ember flew off with each hit they made, either knocking them down with the water, or quickly sending them ablaze with fire. It was a unique sight.

Though, it paled in comparison to the two S-Classes. With Rex, he was easily mowing through the horde of mages, not even using his sword as either he just punched, kicked, or headbutted them, sending ripples and cracks through the earth below of each hit he made. He simply left the large sword embedded in the ground and resorted to his fists instead. A few tried to lift the blade from the ground, but they couldn’t even budge the large weapon. Seems Rex didn’t want to bother using his full strength against the weaklings.

“Alright, let’s take you for a spin!” he laughed after grabbing one of the mages and spun him around, taking down several wizards in the process.

And as for Erza? She was wiping more of them out with her skill. She quickly kept changing from weapon to weapon, not easing up at all. Seems she had more to show, than just a sword as she jumped back, ready to show off her true magic power.

“You know, this reminds me of the last mission we were on!” she chuckled after defending herself from one of the mages.

“You and I remember that quest very differently!” Leo grumbled while beating down another mage.

“Woah… they’re amazing…” Lucy gasped in awe, upon seeing them. 

“How is Erza able to change weapons so fast?” Cody questioned.

“That would be Erza’s personal ability. She’s able to switch her weapons and even her armor like it was nothing. This is a power only exclusive to her, one that she has dubbed, ‘The Knight’.” Happy explained with a smirk.

However Lucy soon noticed something was off about Rex…

“Wait, why isn’t he using his sword?” she questioned.

“Ahh, these brats ain’t worth breaking a sweat on. Using Gekido would just end things too quickly, I wanna have some fun with this!” Rex said with a hardy laugh.

“Wow, and here I thought that Natsu was battle-crazy…” Cody commented, “This guy’s nuts!”

“Why else do you think I prefer him over cold-breath here?” Natsu jabbed towards Gray.

“What did you say?!” the ice mage growled.

“Focus!” Rex shouted, “Saber, you and Lucy go after Erigor, take the flamebrain and the ice stripper with you!”

“No way! I’m going after that shadow jerk!!” Natsu howled as he rushed off in a different direction.

“Why do you even bother giving him orders…” the blue mage grumbled

“Did you expect him to listen when he’s got a grudge?” Rex reminded him before throwing a mage into an incoming crowd.

“I’ll go get him, you two go after Erigor.” Gray sighed, as he rushed off to grab Natsu.

“Right, come on, Lucy! Let’s teach him some manners!” Cody said, only for Rex to stop him for a moment.

“Here, could be useful for at least that guy.” Rex said, handing him one of the few Wonder Ride Books he had. It was grey cover as well, but the picture was that of a giant stalk with the title, ‘Jackun-to-Domamenoki’ on it.

“Be sure to return that to me when you’re done with it, kay?” he told the red swordsman.

“Right, thanks!” Cody smiled under his mask as the two blondes went off to chase after Erigor.

XXX

Meanwhile, Natsu was hot on the trail for Kageyama, the fire-mage already having his scent as he was ready to smack him down, though while he was trying to follow it, behind him his shadow stretched and followed him as it seemed Kageyama was now hunting the Dragon Slayer instead.

_ ‘This will be too easy. He’s only sniffing me out, he can’t even tell that I’m near him! I’ll just get him in a nice little corner and start picking these flies off…’  _ Kageyama chuckled into his thoughts, thinking to himself on how easy this fight is gonna become.

However, as he got him in position, Kageyama got blindsided by the Dragon suddenly turning around and firing a stream of flames in his face.

“Got you!” Natsu declared.

“Guh…. how did you sense me? My shadows cover my presence!” He questioned with anger.

“I smelled you as soon as you came out of your shadow…” he answered, taking on his fighting stance in the process, “Now it’s payback time!”

He then readied an Iron Fist and leaped into the air to smash the shadow mage to the floor. In response, Kageyama summoned several shadow arms around himself to protect him from the punch.

**_GUARD SHADOW!_ **

The fire mage’s fist connected with the shadow, yet as easily as he sniffed Kageyama out, he easily broke through the guard and smashed him through the wall.

“Damn you…” the shadow mage growled as he stood back up to his feet.

“Come on, is that all you got? Let’s see how strong a Dark Guild Member is!” Natsu taunted with a smirk.

The two soon began to brawl as Natsu relentlessly flung attack after attack on Kageyama, forcing the latter to stay on the defensive. Seeing that he was slowing down, the shadow mage quickly created several shadow fists to knock the Dragon Slayer into the air and away from him.

“You flies… you and your official guilds think you’re always the best! Always believing to be just. But you’re wrong! And we will be the ones to make that happen and show that the magic council and the official guilds are nothing!” Kageyama announced, as he struck a fuse box, only to soon shut the lights down around then, making it now Kageyama’s turf and advantage.

Angered, Natsu set his fists ablaze as he tried to see through the now dark room and find Kageyama.

“Damnit, stop hiding and fight like a man, you snake!” the Dragon Slayer shouted.

“Why fight like an idiot, when I can fight smarter?” His voice shouted out, only for several strikes and hits, struck the Dragon Slayer, making it difficult to pinpoint his location as he could now be everywhere and anywhere.

This began to anger Natsu further and further as the hits came on coming. Soon, Natsu slammed his fist into the sky, creating an opening that finally brought light into the room as Kageyama revealed himself.

“Found you!” he laughed.

“I don’t think so!” the shadow mage shouted as he slammed his palm on the floor and summoned multiple shadow snakes to attack the Dragon Slayer.

**_SHADOW OROCHI!_ **

“If you think you can take us down? You got another thing coming!!” Natsu howled out, igniting into a blaze of fire, as it light up the area, making the shadows weaker, Natsu only charged ahead as a trail of fire raced behind his arms.

**_FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!_ **

He soon made a cross fire attack, based on his recent friend, as it broke through the multiple snakes, soon striking Kageyama as it not only struck him down, but erupted into a fire explosion once more connecting his space with the main terminal where Erza, Leo and Rex were.

“Oof, that had to hurt…” Rex winced as he saw the knocked out shadow mage splayed out in front of them.

“Of course you’d be the one to find him...” Leo sighed, shaking his head as Natsu returned to the battlefield with Gray not too far behind.

“Yeesh, you just had to be hard to find…” the ice mage complained.

“Like I needed your help, ice-for-brains…” the Dragon Slayer quipped. “Hey, here’s Lucy and Cody?” he realized, as it seemed he forgot about their mission.

XXX

As Natsu said that, the pair were trying their best to look for the scythe-wielding wind mage. They were having some trouble, as he was using his magic to make a powerful backdraft, so that it would be harder to get closer to him.

“I’m getting really annoyed with this!” Cody grunted, using his sword as a pike to make sure he wouldn’t fly off from the gusts of wind.

“Yeah, I know…” Lucy noted as she looked at her keys to see which of her Celestial Spirits would help in this situation.

“Lucy!!” From afar, the two see Happy slowly making his way to them. However it was concerning as the small cat had nothing they needed for help at the moment. “I remembered what I forgot!”

“Great! Can it wait till after we beat this guy?” Lucy commented.

“But it's important!” Happy insisted.

“Alright, but make it quick!” Cody shouted as he tightened his grip.

“Aye!” He nodded, as he held up…. The Virgo Celestial Key?! “Virgo told me to give this to you after the Everlude mission!”

“Oh, that’s perfect!” Lucy said, remembering how the maiden spirit looked like. “Thanks Happy!” she thanked the cat

As Erigor stopped his assault, he soon smirked as he loomed over the trio.

“Do you give up now, Fairy Flies?” he taunted them.

“As if! We Fairy Tail mages, never give up!” Lucy declared, as she held up the newly received key.

She soon performed the summoning ritual as the mage pointed the key forward and called forth Virgo from the Spirit Realm.

**_OPEN, GATE OF THE MAIDEN: VIRGO!_ **

The ground cracked and quickly shattered as from the earthly hole that was made, came not some hulking, muscle ape, but a slimmer and elegant maid, as she bowed gently.

“You summoned me, Princess?” Virgo asked.

Cody and Lucy were somewhat confused as they looked at Virgo.

“Wait a minute, is that you Virgo?” the red swordsman asked.

“It is, dear Prince. Us Celestial Spirits can change our form, either when we like or depending on the user. Since I am a maid, I choose the form, most suitable for my user, which is Princess Lucy here.” She answered.

“Prince? Wait, Princess?” Lucy questioned.

“But of course. Since we are contracted, I was able to search your memories and see who you truly are. Thus, finding out, I have to address you as Princess, and your future husband, Prince” the maiden spirit informed.

“We’re not dating!!” The two said in unison. Happy merely snickered as he looked at the blushing pair.

“I don’t care what is going on, but you all are going to perish, flies!” Erigor hissed, as he soon created an expanding tornado, dragging anything that wasn’t him off of the area and down a deep cavern below.

**_STORM MAIL!_ **

Quickly, Virgo dug a hole for both Cody and Lucy to hide in, the red swordsman dragging Happy in by the tail as the tornado continued.

“Crap, if this goes on for any longer, we’re toast…” Lucy noted.

“Maybe, but I think he just gave us the win...” Cody noted, “Remember? A tornado’s main center mass. If we can get high enough, and head through it, we can take him down!”

He soon took out the Jackun-to-Domamenoki Wonder Ride Book and gripped it tight.

“Let’s hope that book that Rex-san gave me works…” he noted as he opened the book, revealing an image of four bean sprouts and a large beanstalk behind them.

**JACKUN-TO-DOMAMENOKI!**

**A mysterious story about a bean suddenly obtained by a boy becoming a huge beanstalk...**

Once he placed the book into the third slot, he placed the blade as Virgo quickly dashed towards Lucy and Happy.

“Princess, get back! You’ll get burned!” she warned her before protecting the pair before gripped the blade as he once again unsheathed his sword. 

**_REKKA BATOU!_ **

Upon doing so, flames flew around him while vines began to grow around his free arm only to become solid and turn into armor, as it was grey, with green accents and gems, as they resembled seeds. Even two vines came out, one on his forearm, and one that wrapped around the sword point on his helmet.

**_WHEN TWO VOLUMES COMBINE, THAT POWER WILL RESIDE IN THE SACRED BLADE…_ **

**_WONDER~ RI~DER~!_ **

**DRAGON-JACKUN-TO-DOMAMENOKI!**

**The blade is whetted by these two elements...**

Cody soon examined the vine dangling from his arm before leaping out of the hole with Virgo and Lucy following close behind.

“Tch, so what if you got a new power, I’ll strike you down regardless!” Erigor snapped.

“Alright, I got a plan” Cody told the Celestial Mage. “I’ll make the distraction and spawn a beanstalk, you get up there and head into the eye of the storm and knock him down.”

“Got it…” she affirmed as the pair looked towards Erigor preparing another Storm Mail.

Cody soon rushed ahead, blade in hand as he used the small shield that was on the armor to launch several seed bullets at Erigor, before sending a wave of fiery slashes at him as he was the first on the offensive.

“Now!” he shouted before launching a few seeds at the feet of the girls. It reacted as the seeds soon grew and spawned a large beanstalk that reached above the clouds as it loomed over like a beacon of light.

Confused, the wind mage turned around to find Lucy and Virgo falling from the sky towards him. He tried to fire out several wind slashes at them, but the pair was able to barely dodge them before the Celestial mage used her whip as a tether to bring him in closer for a flying kick.

“Celestial Kick!!” Lucy and Virgo said in unison, albeit cheesy like as the two struck him and forced him into an actual crater, though mostly made by the spirit.

As the pair landed safely, the trio was about to cheer when they saw something falling from the sky. Confused, Cody caught the object to find that it is a strange wooden flute with a three-eyed skull.

“This… must be it, huh?” Cody noted, as he felt his spine shiver from the mere touch of it. “Yeah… death magic…..”

However, before they could decide to destroy it, Cody noticed something was off about the area they were in. Confused, he looked around only to find that the sky had changed, almost resembling that of the Wonder World.

“What the?! There’s a Megido, here?!” Cody gasped.

**_“More like,_ ** **‘I’** **_brought you here…”_ ** A menacing voice went out, a chill of dread and fear soon washed over the two. As from a shadowy area came…. Another Rider? Yet this one was different. His armor was purple with gold and black accents, and silvery armor. The side of his arm had a dragon head, much like Cody’s but black with a silver visor and glowing eyes, much like it, the helmet was the same as the sword tip was black with a golden blade. To which, he was holding as it glowed dark power.

This… was the same knight… the same one who betrayed everyone of the order long ago….

Calibur….

“Y-You….” Cody got out, his eyes widened behind his helmet as fear and anger soon began to swell within his mind.

“We meet at last, Saber…” the dark swordsman noted, looking towards Lucy who was just as confused and scared.

“Who are you?” the Celestial Mage asked fearfully.

“Calibur. The one who will earn the power of the Book of Origin.” the man announced, “And the one who killed this new Saber’s father, and The Order.”

“What?!” she gasped as Erigor got out of the crater.

“Boss, what are you doing here?” Erigor asked him, confused as to why his client had arrived.

“Go, I’ll retrieve the flute for you, but this will be the only time I will help…” the dark swordsman warned him.

“Bastard… You’re also behind this?!” Cody gritted, rushing at him, “You’re going to pay!!”

In anger, Cody rushed at Calibur, but the dark swordsman merely deflected the incoming slash without moving an inch from where he stood. Lucy looked shocked and ready to help, only for shadows to appear around her, as what looked to be minions appeared from it.

These things were black with white stripes and wearing what appeared to be torn and battered rages and a silvery skeleton mask as each one had weapons in hand, stopping her in her tracks to help.

“Strike then down…” Calibur told the creatures.

“No!” Cody gasped, turning to try and stop the minions, but the dark swordsman stopped him as well.

“No you’re not. You’re dealing with me.” Calibur, soon making a slash at his armor, casting off sparks and some spurts of blood from the attack.

XXX

Meanwhile, Gray, Erza, Leo, and Rex had just took down most of the Eisenwald mages when they noticed the changed sky.

“Huh? What’s this?” Gray asked, as Erza, Leo and Rex knew it all too well.

“Wonder Area.” Erza answered, “Someone must’ve spawned it to draw our attention.”

“Great, more work to be done…” Rex sighed, grabbing Gekido and looking around before he heard the battle outside.

They soon spotted Cody fighting for his lift against Calibur while Lucy and Virgo fought off the monsters the dark swordsman had summoned. Both of the Riders’ eyes widened as they stared at Calibur.

“Is that…?” Leo got out as he stepped back in fear.

“I think so…” Rex agreed, gripping his fists as he tried to force his body to move.

Yet, the presence of this dark knight froze everyone in fear, even Erza as they could only feel helpless against it as Cody kept battling yet unable to land a single hit.

Calibur on the other hand, his blade moved effortlessly through any and all of Cody’s attacks, parrying them before delivering a strong slash that sent the red swordsman back, repeating this pattern with each successful parry.

‘Dammit, it’s like this guy knows my every move…’ Cody thought as he went on the defensive and just tried blocking all of Calibur’s attacks.

“Hmph, so this is his successor? Pitiful. Not even an amature.” Calibur said with disappointment. “If this is your best? You’ll be easy to handle.”

“Damnit, we have to do something!” Lucy shouted to the others, “If we don’t then Cody could die and the master along with him!”

“GRAAAAUUUGGGGHH!!!” Natsu howled out, as his feet ignited, propelling him forward to attempt to help his friend as he was the first to beat the crippling fear that hit them all, “You leave my friend alone! You fake dragon!!”

Calibur quickly defended himself as Natsu clashed against his sword, and the moment that happened, the group soon felt the crippling fear disappear from them. Upon seeing this, they all realized it was some magic that the dark knight was using, as they quickly took up arms to chase after Natsu to help.

“Hmph, guess they realized my spell. Matters not, I gave them enough time.” Calibur stated as he kicked Natsu at Cody, knocking them down as he disappeared within a fog of darkness, leaving them as the Wonder Field was also gone, returning them all back to where they were at.

“Cody! You okay?” Lucy asked, worried for him as she helped the young man on his feet.

“Y-Yeah… thanks…” Cody grunted, rubbing his chest from the slashes he took. “And Natsu? Thanks for that…”

“Hey, no problem! That jerk was playing dirty.” Natsu noted.

“We don’t have much time left, we need to hurry over to the masters!” Erza commanded, as she used her magic to spawn out a Magic Cart for them.

“We got our own, right?” Rex noted with a smile as he held up his Genbu Shimwa Wonder Ride Book as Leo nodded in response, showing his GattaRide Phone.

After the gray swordsman summoned Genbu and Kaa back to his side, the blue swordsman then tapped on the icon resembling a vehicle and threw it into the air, creating two a black Can-Am Spyder F3Ts with subtle lion-like armor, along with several sets of guns on the front.

**_RI~DE GATRIKE~R~!_ **

Cody took up his DiagoSpeedy, as he flicked the book open before tossing it into the air as the bikes grew in size and form. What resulted was a large Honda CRF450L with a red chassis adorned with markings, red rims, and a blade-like front akin to Saber’s helmet.

**_SOUKAN! DIAGO SPEE~DY~!_ **

“Let’s hurry before we’re too late!” Gray said as the gang quickly got onto their respective modes of transportation and rushed off towards the Master’s Meeting.

XXX

Night had fallen as Erigor reached the Master Meeting’s auditorium. The wind user grinned deviously as he was ready to use the flute, yet before he could, he felt Calibur’s presence once more, looking to the swordsman who had not only helped Eisenwald, but assisted on their task.

“Ah, Calibur. Here to see the fun and downfall of these old fools?” Erigor smirked.

“I’m just here to collect what I need from the rubble…” the dark swordsman told the wind mage sternly

“Right, the supposed blank books that the other masters are here to discuss.” He noted, “Don’t get why they’re important since they're just books.” The wind mage shrugged, but he never cared about the end goal, only the death of the official guild masters.

“Those books are what help creates the Megido that have aided you in finding that flute in the first place…”

“But with the masters out of the game, we don’t need them! And besides, you miss out on their screams.” Erigor said with a devious grin.

Calibur merely rolled his eyes at this as the wind mage prepared to play the cursed flue’s song, yet before he could even breath a note, a new presence made the two turn back.

“My, my… what a noisy bunch they can be…” 

Sitting there was none other than Makarov, having a smoke as he took a few puffs before exhaling the smoke. As he turned to the two with literally any worry or fear in his eyes or voice.

“Now, I don’t know why you two youngings are out here, but I suggest it would be best to head home. You got to have proper rest if you wanna continue on in life.” He said to them, as if he was telling them in his way not to do this.

“Ahh, Master Makarov Drayar of Fairy Tail…” Calibur noted as he turned towards the old man, “Fancy seeing you here tonight…”

“Ho~? So you know of me? Ha! I must be getting some fame from my time.” He said with a chuckle before his face hardened, “Especially if you’re here, Kamen Rider Calibur…” 

“You know what I seek then.”

“The Magic Council has been keeping an eye on you and your posse since you showed up five years ago” the master stated.

“And you should already know that, not even your new swordsmen can stop this from happening.”

“That won’t stop them from trying…” Makarof rebutted, “I’ve seen the look in their eyes, they have a spark of justice that a true swordsman should have, something that the previous Calbur had that you don’t...”

“Heh, so you already know that he’s dead? Then you should know that this won’t end without bloodshed.”

“He was my friend, and the fact that you have struck him down for something like this, I cannot forgive you…” Makarov said before speaking Calibur’s true name.

“Heh. Even know my identity? Plan on telling that to your ‘children’? Or are you going to hide it like you have been with hiding  _ her _ from them?” Calibur pointed out.

Erigor was stunned by what he was hearing. This old man knows about their plan and who Calibur is? Yet before any of them could do anything, from afar the noise of a bike, a car, and a spinning force were approaching.

“Seems they broke through your barrier, Erigor.” Calibur pointed out, shocking the wind mage.

“But how?!”

“Hmph, doesn't matter. Deal with them. I’ll be on my way.” Calibur said, cutting a rift in the shadows to make a portal back to his own base of operations.

“Calibur!” Makaov shouted, stopping him for a moment, “Just remember one thing. This was the path you made yourself. Once you fall, there won’t be anyone to help you out of that void.”

“I know. So your brats better be prepared for that, once they know the truth.” Calibur said before entering the rift as it closed.

XXX

“I think I see Erigor!” Cody shouted out as they were swiftly approaching the meeting area.

“Then let’s hurry!” Leo declared as he and the red swordsman charged forward alongside Erza, who had a motion sick Natsu and Gray on board her car, and Rex, who was flying on Genbu.

Erigor soon noticed the team heading towards them and readied himself for another scuffle with the group.

“It’s over, Erigor!” the gray swordsman stated, “Hand over the flute, and no one gets hurt… much…”

“So, I see that you got through…” he pondered.

“Just end this and we can be on our way.” Gray ordered as Erigor smirked.

“Right… ‘end this’....” He repeated, “End this mess by killing you all here! Me included!” Erigor cackled as he held up the flute before blowing into the cursed object. 

A painful ring soon rushed out of the flute, causing some of the others to hold either one ear or both in pain as the loud ringing continued. However, the first to stop forward to power through the cursed sound, was Natsu, growling heavily as he slowly began to grow closer.

“I-If… you think… this will stop me…. Or my friends? You got another thing coming!” Natsu shouted. “Me, and my friends will beat this magic, stop you, and destroy that flute!” The fire mage said, as he was shouting from his heart, to tell the others to continue on, no matter what. He was giving them some courage to fight through the death magic.

Sure enough, Cody began to follow as one-by-one, all of the mages and swordsmen began to resist the death song and trudge forward in defiance.

_ ‘What?! They can’t power through this death magic! Nobody can! Damn it, I guess my magic took too much out of me before. But I just need to pour it into this flute and they’ll drop like the flies that they are!’  _ Erigor growled in his thoughts as he blew into the flute again, sending another powerful wave at them to get them to drop dead.

However, Natsu and the others fought the dark magic as they got closer to the wind mage, who was growing more and more annoyed by their resistance.

“Why won’t you flies... just die?! What is making you do this?!”

“Heh, it’s simple. Something you dark guilds can never have…” Cody was the first to say, chuckling in response. He and the others soon raised their fist as they flung it forward at the wind mage.

“OUR FAMILY BOND!” 

They all shouted, as the 8 mages punched Erigor hard, breaking his jaw and some teeth as he was sent flying into a tree, knocking him out and the flute out of his hands.

“Yeah, we did it!” Cody cheered.

“Not yet, rookie” Rex stated as he walked towards the flute, “If we’re gonna complete the job, we just gotta snap that flu…” His voice died down as his face paled at the sight of the flute.

**_“Snap me? Ha! Don’t make me laugh, human. You honestly think that can happen?”_ ** A chilling voice rang out from… the flute?!

On instinct, the gray swordsman took out his sword and stood his ground while the others watched on with fear and confusion.

“R-Rex, what’s going on?” Lucy asked the veteran.

“Seems the flute wasn’t just some trinket… It’s alive.” He grimaced, not realizing the mistake they have done by messing around too much.

The flute soon floated upward as the three eye sockets glowed brightly, in moments the flute began to grow and expand, taking shape and form, from a simple creepy wooden flute, to a towering wooden monster as it howled out, causing the others to drop to their knees from the harsh sound.

“H-How… is it alive?” Gray questioned.

“My master didn’t call Lullaby forbidden magic for nothing...” Rex grumbled, “There are two forms of that thing, it’s portable flute form, and it’s more monstrous Etherious form. Just what I’d expect from one of Zeref’s creations…”

“H-How are we going to even beat a thing that big?!” Lucy grimaced.

“Simple, kick it in the knees and see it tumble!” Natsu declared as he charged his Dragon Slayer magic.

“Not everything can be beaten with punches, Natsu!!” Lucy shouted out with a groan.

“Well, what else is there? If we don’t try something, it’s true magic will kill us.” Cody pointed out, as he walked up to hand Rex his borrowed Ridebook back before charging in with Natsu.

“Thanks, now let’s suit up boys!” the gray swordsman said as he, Cody, and Leo quickly opened their Wonder Ride Books.

**_BRAVE DRAGON!_ **

**_LION SENKI!_ **

**_GENBU SHIMWA!_ **

At once, they quickly transformed into their Rider forms as Lullaby let loose another shrill howl. 

“How about you shut up?!” Natsu growled, smacking the giant in the face, as it slightly toppled next to the Meeting Hall, crushing a partial side of it.

“Say Leo? How about we show these guys our combos?” Rex smirked before cackling, holding up his other Ridebook.

“It only seems fair…” he agreed as he took out the Peter Fantasista Wonder Ride Book.

Rex first started as he took out Genbu Shinwa, as he held up the other book, Jack-kun to Domamenoki, as he placed it into the sword as he pulled the trigger.

**JACKUN-TO-DOMAMENOKI!**

**_ITTOU RYODAN!_ **

What resulted was the vines of Ride Book wrapping around his arm and leg, giving him the same silvery, seed-like armor that Cody once wore, as it seemed to resonate better with his blade than the blade of fire.

Meanwhile, Leo opened up the Peter Fantasista book to reveal a page where Peter Pan, a boy with a feathered cape was glaring down his rival Captain Hook, a pirate with a hook for a hand.

**PETER FANTASISTA!**

**Once, there was a story of dreams and hope about a boy who never grew up...**

Once he closed up the book and placed it into the Swor-Driver, another torrent of water appeared around him as he was transported back to the bookcase with two of the larger books falling behind him. Afterwards, Leo pulled out the blade as the metal lion appeared alongside a fairy.

**_NAGARE BATTOU!_ **

**_KAGAYAKU~ LION FANTASISTA~!_ **

**NAGARE: VOLUME 2!**

**Roar and sparkle! The fantastical claws are endowed upon the blue swordsman...**

From the torrents of water, Leo re-emerged with an extra armor piece to his suit, as it was a shade of light blue, as a feather was against his helmet. On his back was a wing with Peter Pan’s head and hat on his shoulder, only to be looking down at Captain Hook, who’s head and hook was on the forearm of the rider.

“Woah… I didn’t know that the same color books can do that!” Cody gawked with surprise.

“It’s called a Wonder Combo” the veteran swordsman stated, “Normally each Rider has three books that when stacked up, can result in amazing power…”

“Yeah, but they sure take a lot out of ya even with two books… ” Rex agreed as he sighed, “But they mostly consist of a Divine Beast like Brave Dragon or Genbu Shimwa, an Animal like Lion Senki, and a Story like Jakkun or Peter Pan…”

“Wonder… Combos…” Cody repeated, looking at his belt and single book for a moment. He now knew that there were two others like Brave Dragon he could obtain and gain more power. He only hoped he wouldn’t be consumed by it.

Regardless, the team was ready as Lullaby glared at the mages and swordsmen. Rex merely chuckled as he stabbed his sword down and caused two large vines to hold the monster down while Erza and Leo rushed in.

“This reminds me of that Demon Centipede that we fought in the south.” Erza chimed with a smirk.

“Please… don’t remind me…” Leo grumbled, “I’m pretty sure Rex never let me live that down…”

“And I’ll never stop!” the gray swordsman chimed in as he removed his sword and quickly blocked one of the monster’s punches before slashing back.

“Pay attention, you guys!” Gray shouted, summoning an ice shield to block an oncoming fist from the demon above them.

Meanwhile, Lucy and Happy watched as Natsu was running roughshot on Lullaby alongside the other swordsmen and Erza.

“They’re all so amazing…” Lucy said in awe, as she was already out of magic from changing places with Erza during the magic cart trip.

“You’ve seen nothing yet. Now that Rex is using his Gekkido Combo, you’re about to see why he’s called ‘The Earthbound Calamity’.” The cat mage smirked.

True to Happy’s words, Rex was much more vicious than he was back at the train station as he wildly swung his blade, leaving slash mark after slash mark on the monster while also leveling some of the nearby forests, hills and far mountain sides.

“Come on pal, is this really what you can do?” he taunted the monster, “I’ve seen town drunkards with more bite in their punches than you!”

“Yeesh… you think he’s enjoying this a bit too much?” Lucy winced.

**_“Lousy mortal!”_ ** Lullabye growled, throwing a punch at the earth based mage.

However his fist was stopped by several vines popping up and restraining the monster’s arm long enough for Erza and Leo to quickly run up in and begin attacking it’s face, the pair using their swords to blind the monster while it tried to get free of the vine.

“Oi! Natsu!” Cody shouted out, “Eat up!” He announced, his fist ignited in fire as he tossed it at the flame mage to consume and power up.

“Thanks Cody!” he thanked the red swordsman as he quickly engaged a spell while two streams of fire came out of his fists.

**_FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!_ **

He then proceeded to whip both streams towards Lullaby as it screeched in pain and stepped back into the Meeting Hall, destroying another portion of it.

**_“Enough! Die from my cursed song!!”_ ** It howled out.

“Oh hell no!” Rex stated as he scanned both of his Ride Books.

**GENBU SHIMWA! JACKUN-TO-DOMAMENOKI!**

**_DOGODOGN!_ **

Soon, Rex took a stance that made Happy and Makarov quickly fear for their lives.

“EVERYONE DOWN!!” They shouted, as Happy first quickly rushed to pick up the others, as Makarov used a spell to protect them all.

**_GIGA GRAND JUDGEMENT!_ **

As the others saw what was happening, they quickly tried to get out of the way as Rex swung his blade twice, attacking the monster’s legs before bringing the sword down on both Lullaby… and the rest of the Meeting Hall as it was smashed to pieces by the attack.

**_EXTRA SATISFYING GEKKIDO RANDOM READING SLASH!_ **

**_DOGONDOGON!_ **

Soon, the monster shattered into a million pieces as Cody, Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Leo landed in front of Rex who took a big sigh and placed his blade on his shoulders.

“Whoops, didn’t see you guys there…” he chuckled.

“DUMBASS!!!” the quintet shouted in anger at the gray swordsman.

XXX

Within the unknown area of the Meggido’s, the Trio Commanders watched the fight only to wave the orb and close their viewings.

“Alas, that has reached its finale.” Storius sighed with light disappointment.

“I don’t know, I like that new Saber and his friends…” Leggious chuckled

“Are we sure that was worth our time? I’m already itching to fight.” Zooous groaned out.

“Even still, those swordsmen have given us more than enough material to work with…” Storius noted as he looked towards a mechanical hand writing something in a blank book.

“Plus, with the dark magic that it produced, it’s giving us more of an opportunity to use it.” Calibur said, holding up one blank book as it was surging with said magic.

XXX

Back with our heroes, they were taking it easy for the most part as Erigor and the rest of his guild were being taken away by the Magic Council.

“Whew, and that’s another job done and dusted…” Rex chuckled as he stretched for a bit.

“You dolt!” Makarov growled, smacking the grey swordsman, “You yet again destroyed another set of land! The Meeting Hall was not just demolished, it was vaporized!!” He pointed out as he turned Rex’s head towards the large hole left in the earth from his attack.

“Uhh…” the gray swordsman noted as he looked at the remains of the battlefield, “Whoops…”

“I’m sorry, Master. I got too carried away and let Rex once again, live up to his horrible name.” Erza apologized, “I’ll inform Mira of this when we return.”

“OH COME ON!” she heard the boy protest.

“Not another word from you.” Erza glared, making the swordsman flinch and sink into the stump he was sitting on, grumbling something to himself.

Makarov sighed heavily, “Even still… without your interference, a powerful death curse would’ve plagued this area. I should at least congratulate you kids on stopping that, at least.”

“You’re welcome!” Cody told the master.

“If only we could have gotten a bigger payout, had it not been for the shellhead wrecking house once again…” Leo muttered, causing Rex to stand up from his seat.

“Oh, is this all my fault now? Well we could have stopped it a lot faster if  _ you  _ didn’t leave us waiting at the station to go lollygagging with your girlfriend, furball!” the gray swordsman snapped.

“She’s not my girlfriend! And we didn’t know it was Eisenwald to start with!!” Leo defended.

“Oh blow it out your asshole! You already knew it was Eisenwald from what you told us, don’t give me that bullshit!” Rex shouted as the two started bickering… in not too dissimilar style to what Natsu and Gray were doing at that moment.

“It’s like looking in a mirror…” Happy noted, looking between the two swordsmen and the two element mages.

“How do you think we feel?” Kaa muttered as he shook his head in disappointment for his master. Genbu merely sighing and doing the same as the snake.

While they argued, Cody was sitting down, resting as he looked up at the night sky. His mind processes the events of today. His father’s killer was here and wasn’t able to do a thing against his might. He looked at his Ride Book, before clenching it softly.

“I need to get stronger….” He muttered to himself.

Lucy soon noticed the look on Cody’s face and went to comfort him, as well as get away from the two sets of arguing mages.

“Is everything okay?” Lucy asked, as she sat next to him.

“Just… a lot to take in is all. And how much of a difference there is between me and the others…” Cody admitted, “I… I know I can fight. But I still feel so helpless… Calibur was imposing and powerful. I don’t know if I’ll be able to beat him next time.”

However Lucy merely gave him a hug as she told him otherwise, “I know you can. We all can get stronger.” She said to him, “It may seem hopeless now, but someday, you will beat him. And you’ll finally avenge your father from it.”

Cody smiled softly as he hugged her back, “Thanks Lucy…”

Happy soon looked at the two and chuckled.

“They  _ looove~ _ each other…”

It didn’t take a second before Happy was shot into the air by the two punching the cat in anger of his teasing.

Yup, just another day for the guild...

XXX

A/N: Ah! Another chap done, and another part finished. :3 This was enjoyable to write and show off, as this helps show a few differences and changes to not only the series, but my original version which was really short.

I truly wanted to show off a little bit of the other Ride Books and their power, especially for Rex and Leo, since technically, they both already have that power now. I wanted to show off a difference in the strength between them all, against Cody and Lucy, and normally with Lucy, that's easy to do. But for Cody, I wanted to show how underclass he is at the moment. Soon he will get his break as the next arc is the Guillula Island Arc, but that's more for Gray and Rex. 

True, Cody will get Storm Eagle there, but we all know the full Wonder Combo’s are the true gems to the three belted riders. And it will be something to hold as it’ll be a big change to things. I also, do plan to add in Falchion and Emotional Dragon too, but those are reserved for later. Same with Saikou.

Other than that, hope you all enjoyed this chap and refresh of the story.

Until then, later minna!

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Heya minna! striberx here. Yeah, I bet some of you may be surprised to see me on here, while others don't even know who I am yet. Which is fine, this is just a new place to put my stories and such. Hope you’re liking the new remake? And for those new to my works, I had this story already made long ago on FF.net, but things changed and such to where I had to remake it.
> 
> So time to explain a lot of things as of now since I bet many of you are wondering what’s even going on? Well, as you can see, I revamped the story and changed the rider from Wizard to Saber. Reason for that is basically not just handing the idea to Fennikusumaru and such, but I wanted to change a few things with this story and its idea.
> 
> So, I decided to just give those Wizard ideas I had and hand them to Fen just cause. And while that happened, I was also pondering what to do with this story since I don’t want to just abandon it but at the same time with many of those ideas I was saving for this story now onto Fen’s, I had to make a decision. Either abandon it or remake this story. And as you all can see? I chose the latter.
> 
> So, as I was thinking the new idea for this story, and at first, I was going to do Cross-Z, to fit within the dragon theme idea that not only several FT Arcs had, but with Wizard too. And at first, I was fully set in. But then, the usual writers block hit me hard, and then next thing I know, the pandemic occurred…. So I do want to apologize for making everyone wait on this new update/reboot.
> 
> As you all saw in the opening I made (still thank you Timeless Dreamer Neo for helping make this early on), I did change a few things up with the “scenery change” that’s on this opening. Until we get more form info on Saber, they’ll remain “shadowy” and such. 
> 
> Another thing I changed, as you all could see upon seeing this being updated. Is the ship. Yeah, I had to change it to Oc x Lucy. While I truly do love Erza, with what I’m writing and how I want it to go, Lucy had to be the option instead, especially with how I made the backstory this time instead of the usual ‘Isekai’ thing.
> 
> I did want to keep with Erza, and even thought about how it should go from the settings, to the backstory and more. But every time I tried, it ended up getting confusing to write down and at least make it believable. So, I had no choice but to let go of Erza for Lucy in this story. Now, that doesn’t mean I’m done yet, cause I do have another FT story tinkering around in my head. But won’t do it now until I feel confident enough that’ll work.
> 
> I also wanna give a huge thank you to ‘star platinum’ for helping me as well with the earlier draft of this when it was still FT x Cross-Z. Do not fret, we can still work together on other things. ^^ 
> 
> Regardless, I do hope you all enjoy the new story and reboot of this first story of mine on this site.
> 
> So until then, later minna!


End file.
